Unberührt - Deflorwered - extended version
by Lorelei Lee
Summary: Mafia!AU – Alternatives Universum. Nach dem Tod seiner Mutter wächst Sherlock bei seinem Vater, dessen Frau und deren Sohn Mycroft – seinem Halbbruder – auf. Jahre später ersteigert der Londoner Mafia-Boss John „Doc" Watson Sherlocks Jungfräulichkeit in Irene Adlers Bordell. Was für John als amüsante Abwechslung begonnen hat, entwickelt eine eigene Dynamik und bald kann John nicht
1. Prolog

Titel: Unberührt – Deflowered – extended version

Autor: Lorelei Lee (lorelei_lee1968)

Rating: ab 18 / NC-17 / NSFW

Pairing: John/Sherlock

Warnungen: Sexuell wird es hier immer mal wieder zur Sache gehen. Auch einige Szenen mit Gewalt wird es geben – aber nichts „Graphisches", dazu bin ich selbst zu sehr Weichei.

Inhalt: Mafia!AU – Alternatives Universum. Nach dem Tod seiner Mutter wächst Sherlock bei seinem Vater, dessen Frau und deren Sohn Mycroft – seinem Halbbruder – auf. Jahre später ersteigert der Londoner Mafia-Boss John „Doc" Watson Sherlocks Jungfräulichkeit in Irene Adlers Bordell. Was für John als amüsante Abwechslung begonnen hat, entwickelt eine eigene Dynamik und bald kann John nicht mehr von Sherlock lassen. Als die Bürgermeisterwahlen anstehen, wird alles nur noch komplizierter...

* * *

Anmerkungen: Diese Fanfic ist eine Neu-Aufarbeitung meiner eigenen englischen Fanfic „Deflowered" die ihr auf A03 und ffnet finden könnt. Es wird hier wesentlich mehr Details und Kapitel geben, als in der englischen Version. Ich gebe zu, der Titel passt für diese wesentlich längere und inhaltsreichere Geschichte nicht mehr so ganz, aber ich wollte ihn auch nicht zu sehr ändern.

* * *

**Unberührt - Deflowered**

**Teil 1 - Prolog**

* * *

Violet Sigerson lag im Sterben.

Der Krebs hatte diese humorvolle Frau, die vor Lebenslust nur so gesprüht hatte, besiegt. Das Krankenhauspersonal hatte sie bereits in eines der Einzelzimmer verlegt, damit ihre Lieben in Ruhe von ihr Abschied nehmen konnten.

Nur zwei Menschen saßen an Violets Bett und beide wussten, dass es sich nur noch um Stunden handeln konnte, bis der geliebte Mensch seine Augen für immer schließen würde.

Eine von ihnen war Doris Adler, Violets beste und einzige Freundin. Die beiden Frauen waren seit dem Tag befreundet, an dem Doris' kleine Tochter auf einem Spaziergang im Park neugierig in einen Kinderwagen geblickt hatte. In dem Kinderwagen hatte Violets neugeborener Sohn gelegen und die kleine Irene hatte ausgerufen, dass ein kleiner Engel in dem Wagen liegen würde und ob die Dame, die ihn ausfuhr, wohl die Jungfrau Maria sei.

Die Erinnerung zauberte ein wehmütiges Lächeln auf Doris' Gesicht. Das war nun über fünf Jahre her. Ihr besorgter Blick wanderte hinüber auf die andere Bettseite zu Violets Sohn. Sein kleiner Körper war erschöpft zur Seite gerutscht und wurde von den Armlehnen des Stuhls gehalten. Er schlief.

Aus dem unbekümmerten, fröhlichen Kind war in den letzten Monaten, in denen seine Mutter gegen die Krankheit gekämpft hatte, ein stiller, ernster Junge geworden und Doris fragte sich zum wiederholten Male, ob seine überragende Intelligenz in diesem Fall eher ein Vorteil oder ein Nachteil war.

Sie seufzte leise.

Er verstand so vieles von dem, was die Ärzte sagten. Er war in der Lage, Worte, Begriffe und Zusammenhänge zu erfassen, die an anderen Kindern seines Alters bedeutungslos vorbeigerauscht wären.

Einerseits befreite sein Verständnis Doris von der schmerzlichen Pflicht, ihm später alles möglichst kindgerecht zu erklären. Es nahm ihr auch die Entscheidung ab, wie viel sie ihm erzählen sollte und wie viel ihm besser verschwiegen werden sollte. Andererseits bürdete es ihm eine Last auf, die manches Mal sogar für Erwachsene zu schwer war. Doch bislang war er sehr tapfer gewesen.

Unter den Krankenhauslaken rührte sich etwas. Sofort richtete Doris ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihre Freundin, die mit einem leisen Seufzen die Augen aufschlug.

„Doris", wisperte sie.

„Ja, Liebes", erwiderte Doris sofort und nahm ihre Hand, die kraftlos auf der Bettdecke lag. „Ich bin hier."

Mit einer schwachen Bewegung bedeutete Violet ihr, näher zu kommen.

Erst als sich Doris' Ohr sehr nahe an Violets Mund befand, sprach sie wieder.

„Bring Sherlock zu seinem Vater", flüsterte sie.

Doris zuckte ein wenig zurück.

„Hältst du das für klug?"

„Besser als das Waisenhaus."

„_Ich_ könnte doch..."

„Sie würden ihn dir nicht geben", widersprach Violet sanft. „Du bist geschieden und nicht mit ihm verwandt."

Doris seufzte. Sie wusste, dass Violet Recht hatte. Es war schwierig genug für sie, alleine mit ihrer Tochter durchzukommen. Ihr Ex-Mann war irgendwo im Ausland untergetaucht und die staatliche Unterstützung reichte hinten und vorne nicht.

Ein überraschend kräftiger Druck an ihrer Hand ließ Doris wieder aufblicken.

„Versprich es mir, Doris. Bring ihn zu Sherrinford Holmes."

„Ja, ist gut. Ich verspreche es. Soll ich Sherlock wecken, damit du..." Doris brachte es nicht über sich, den Satz zu beenden. Aufsteigende Tränen schnürten ihr die Kehle zu.

Violet drehte den Kopf und schenkte ihrem schlafenden Sohn einen liebevollen Blick.

„Später", flüsterte sie Doris zu. „Ich rede später mit ihm." Sie schloss die Augen. „Mein armer, lieber Junge." Ihr Atmung verlangsamte sich. Sie war wieder eingeschlafen.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Eine Stunde später erwachte Violet wieder. Sobald sie die Augen öffnete, sah sie in Sherlocks waches Gesicht und ein zärtliches Lächeln erstrahlte auf ihren Lippen.

„Sherlock – mein kleiner Engel", flüsterte sie liebevoll und hielt ihm ihre Hand hin.

Sofort rutschte Sherlock näher und ließ sich von seiner Mutter – so gut es ging – in die Arme schließen.

„Mama", wisperte er an ihrer Halsbeuge.

„Ach, Sherlock...", seufzte sie leise und strich ihm mit einer Hand über die wirren, dunklen Locken. „Mein hübscher, kleiner Junge. Es tut mir so leid."

„Mir auch, Mama", nuschelte Sherlock undeutlich. „Ich will nicht, dass du... ich will nicht, ich will nicht!"

Doris stand auf und drehte sich um. Tränen rannen ihr über das Gesicht und sie wollte nicht, dass die beiden es sahen. Wenn alles vorbei war, würde sie Sherlock trösten müssen, würde stark sein müssen – doch das würde ihr nicht gelingen, wenn sie ihn jetzt ihren Schmerz sehen ließ.

„Mein Liebling", murmelte Violet mit erstickter Stimme. „Das liegt nicht mehr in meiner Macht. Sei immer schön brav und tu, was Tante Doris zu dir sagt" Sie hauchte einen Kuss auf seine wilden Locken.

„Ich... ich hab dich lieb, Mama", schluchzte Sherlock.

„Ich dich auch", sagte Violet mit einem wehen Lächeln. „Ich werde dich immer lieben." Sie schloss die Augen. Es sollte das letzte Mal sein.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Mit heftig klopfendem Herzen wählte Doris die Telefonnummer, die ihr die Auskunft gegeben hatte.

„Holmes", meldete sich eine männliche Stimme.

„Mister Holmes? Mister Sherrinford Holmes?", fragte Doris zaghaft.

„Am Apparat. Wer spricht dort, bitte?"

„Mein Name ist Doris Adler, ich bin eine Freundin von Violet..."

„Violet?!", rief er überrascht aus. „Was... Wie geht es ihr?"

Doris schluckte.

„Sie ist tot, Mister Holmes."

„Oh." Schweigen. „Wann?", fragte er leise. Es klang traurig.

„Vor zehn Tagen."

„Dann ist es für einen Kranz wohl etwas zu spät." Er räusperte sich. „Warum haben Sie mich wirklich angerufen? Hatte sie Schulden, die noch beglichen werden müssen?"

Doris atmete tief ein.

„Nein. Sie hatte keine Schulden. Sie hatte... ein Kind."

„Und was habe ich damit..."

„Lassen Sie mich bitte ausreden, Mister Holmes. Es ist auch Ihr Kind." Sie schloss die Augen. Gottseidank. Es war heraus.

„Mein... Kind?", fragte er langsam. „Aber wie..."

„Ich glaube, Sie wissen sehr genau, _WIE_", bemerkte Doris schärfer als beabsichtigt. „Violet hat mir erzählt, dass sie ein Jahr lang eine Affäre mit Ihnen hatte und dass Sie sich dann doch wieder mit ihrer Frau versöhnt haben, mit der sie bereits einen Sohn hatten."

„Ja, Mycroft war damals gerade...", flüsterte er betroffen.

„Violet hat ihre Schwangerschaft erst zwei Monate nach der Trennung bemerkt", fuhr Doris etwas sanfter fort. „Sie wollte es ihnen nicht sagen."

„Aber warum? Ich... ich hätte doch..."

„Sie müssen doch wissen, wie stolz sie war", sagte Doris leise.

„Ja... ja, das war sie. Und schön. So wunderschön und ihr Lachen..." Er brach ab. „Dann muss das Kind jetzt fast sechs Jahre alt sein?"

„Ja – und er heißt Sherlock."

„Sherlock...", wiederholte er nachdenklich, dann fuhr er mit energischer Stimme fort: „Bringen Sie ihn nächste Woche zu mir. Ich gebe Ihnen die Adresse."

„Zu Ihnen?"

„Ja, das ist es doch, was Violet wollte, oder nicht? Dass er bei mir aufwachsen soll. Gemeinsam mit seinem Bruder." Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Miss Adler. Er ist mein Sohn. Ich verspreche Ihnen, er wird es gut bei mir haben."

„Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass Ihre Frau nicht gerade begeistert sein wird", äußerte Doris ihre Bedenken.

Am anderen Ende der Leitung atmete Sherrinford Holmes tief durch.

„Meine Frau lassen Sie meine Sorge sein."

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Als Doris mit ihrer Tochter Irene und Sherlock einige Tage nach diesem Telefonat mit Sherrinford Holmes beim Abendessen saß, hielt sie es für an der Zeit, dieses heikle Thema anzuschneiden, vor dem sie sich nun lange genug gedrückt hatte.

„Sherlock?"

„Mmmhhh", machte Sherlock mit dem Mund voller Kartoffeln und sah weiter Irene zu, die ihm sein Fleisch auf seinem Teller kleinschnitt. Sherlock war dazu zwar sehr gut selbst in der Lage, aber die vier Jahre ältere Irene vergötterte ihn und liebte es, ihn zu bemuttern. Außerdem war Sherlock trotz seiner unerschöpflichen Neugierde im Grunde seines Herzens oft nachlässig und faul und war froh um jeden Handgriff, den ihm andere abnahmen. Besonders, wenn er mit – seiner Ansicht nach – wichtigeren Dingen beschäftigt war, als sich zum Beispiel die Nase zu putzen oder die Schnürsenkel zuzubinden.

„34", sagte er jetzt mit vollem Mund. „Erbsen. Auf meinem Teller", erklärte er mit einem herablassendem Blick, der auf seinem runden Kindergesicht merkwürdig anmutete und Doris noch jedes Mal zum Lachen reizte. Sie wusste es allerdings besser und unterließ es, denn sonst beschwor sie damit unweigerlich einen seiner spektakulären Wutanfälle herauf, denen er sich immer dann hingab, wenn er sich nicht ernst genommen fühlte.

„Sherlock, ich werde dich nächste Woche zu deinem Vater bringen", sagte Doris fast hastig und schämte sich dafür, dass es ihr nicht gelingen wollte, es ihm schonender beizubringen.

Sherlocks große, hellgraue Augen ruhten auf ihr, ohne zu blinzeln. Er schluckte die Kartoffeln hinunter und sagte dann misstrauisch: „Ich habe keinen Vater."

„Natürlich hast du einen, Blödmann!", rügte Irene ihn. „Jeder hat einen Vater."

„Du hast auch keinen!", begehrte Sherlock auf.

„Doch! Habe ich!"

„Hast du nicht!"

„Doch!"

„Und wo ist er dann?"

„Das weiß niemand", erklärte Irene fast stolz. „Aber früher hat er hier bei uns gewohnt."

Sherlock verarbeitete diese Neuigkeit schweigend, dann sah er wieder Doris an.

„Kann ich nicht hierbleiben?" Die großen Augen nahmen einen bittenden Ausdruck an, dem noch niemals jemand hatte widerstehen können.

Doris seufzte.

„Es muss sein. Das Jugendamt hat mir schon einen Brief geschrieben und ich habe auch schon vor einer Weile mit deinem Vater telefoniert. Er freut sich auf dich."

„Wieso?", fragte Sherlock verständnislos. „Er kennt mich doch gar nicht."

Auf diese Frage fiel Doris partout keinen Antwort ein. Sie wechselte daher das Thema.

„Du wirst eine neue Familie bekommen. Du wirst bei deinem Vater und seiner Frau wohnen und... ja – stell dir nur vor, Sherlock! Du wirst einen älteren Bruder haben. Er heißt Mycroft und ist ein paar Jahre älter als du."

Sherlock verarbeitete auch diese Information schweigend. Dann erhellte sich sein Blick.

„Prima! Dann habe ich endlich jemanden, mit dem ich Pirat und Schatzsuche spielen kann."

„Pirat ist ein ganz doofes Spiel!", fauchte Irene.

„Ist es nicht! Ständig mit deinen Puppen zu spielen ist doof!"

„Sherlock! Irene!", rief Doris, um den aufkeimenden Streit zu unterbinden. „Schluss jetzt! Alle beide!"

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

**_20 Jahre später..._**

„Du willst das wirklich durchziehen?", fragte Irene und sah zu, wie Sherlock vor dem Spiegel sein Jackett glattstrich.

„Wie oft willst du mich das noch fragen?", gab Sherlock gelangweilt zurück.

„Ich könnte es immer noch abblasen", schlug Irene vor.

Ein widerwillig amüsiertes Grinsen zuckte um Sherlocks Lippen.

„Interessante Wortwahl."

Irene schenkte ihm einen giftigen Blick.

„Du wirst es nicht absagen", erklärte Sherlock mit fester Stimme. „Du hast es schon vor einer Woche angekündigt und mein Entschluss steht fest."

„Also gut!", sagte Irene und wandte sich zum Gehen, warf ihm an der Tür aber noch einen spöttischen Blick über die Schulter zu. „Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl. Wenn sich mir eine solche Einnahmequelle – und dazu noch freiwillig – anbietet, werde ich mir diese Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen." Sie musterte ihn nachdenklich. „Mach mir keine Schande", mahnte sie noch und verließ das Zimmer.

Sherlock betrachtete ungerührt sein Spiegelbild. Heute Nacht würde er in Irenes Bordell seine Jungfräulichkeit an den Meistbietenden verlieren.

Er hoffte nur, dass er sich dabei nicht zu sehr langweilen würde.

Das aufkommende flaue Gefühl in seiner Magengrube wurde rigoros unterdrückt. Mit einer gewissen Distanziertheit stellte er fest, dass er in seinem Leben schon wesentlich Schlimmeres überstanden hatte, als zum ersten Mal Analverkehr zu haben.

Für Ängstlichkeit bestand somit überhaupt kein logischer Grund.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Fortsetzung folgt...**

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

* * *

Ich fürchte, ihr hasst mich für dieses Kapitel bereits jetzt. Wie wird das erst werden, wenn die Story weitergeht?

Falls es euch tröstet... mit diesem Kapitel habe ich eine Premiere erlebt. Ich habe beim Schreiben zwei Taschentücher vollgeheult. Das ist mir noch nie passiert.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**


	2. Die Auktion

Titel: Unberührt – Deflowered – extended version

Autor: Lorelei Lee (lorelei_lee1968)

Rating: ab 18 / NC-17 / NSFW

Pairing: John/Sherlock

Mafia!AU – Alternatives Universum

**Unberührt - Deflowered**

**Teil 2**

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

John Watson, der in manchen Kreisen besser als „Der Doktor" bekannt war (ein Spitzname, den er verabscheute, an den er sich aber widerwillig gewöhnt hatte), langweilte sich.

Sein letztes Betthäschen hatte leider vor einigen Wochen eliminiert werden müssen, da er nicht begriffen hatte, wann es galt, den Mund weit aufzumachen und wann es besser war, die Klappe zu halten. Diese verdammte Hure hatte geglaubt, er könnte ihn bei der Polizei anschwärzen. Zu dumm für ihn, dass die meisten Londoner Polizisten so oder so auf Johns Gehaltsliste standen, gleichgültig, was in ihren Arbeitsverträgen stand. Dieser kleine Schwanzlutscher hatte nicht bedacht, dass die Mafia einen langen Arm hatte. Einen sehr langen.

Dennoch war es ein Jammer, dass John sich nun seiner einzigen Zerstreuung beraubt sah und daher unter Langeweile und schlechter Laune litt.

Sein Freund Mike Stamford, der John lange genug kannte (noch aus den Zeiten, in denen John weder „_Doc_" noch „_Boss_" genannt worden war), war aufgrund dieser langen Freundschaft der Einzige, der es wagte, dieses Thema auch anzuschneiden. Alle anderen hatten sich an diesem Abend eiligst entschuldigt, als die dringendsten Geschäfte erledigt gewesen waren.

Mike war innerhalb der _Familie_ an Johns Seite aufgestiegen und von John schließlich zu seinem Berater erhoben worden. Niemand wusste so gut wie er, dass John Watson und schlechte Laune eine wahrhaft teuflische Kombination darstellte.

„Warum probierst du es nicht mal wieder mit einem _Profi_?", hatte Mike betont arglos vorgeschlagen, doch nach einem finsteren Blick von John hatte er wieder etwas zurückgerudert. „Diese Jungs wissen immerhin, was sie tun. Ein Maximum an Spaß und ein Minimum an Ärger." Als Mike bemerkt hatte, dass John immer noch skeptisch drein gesehen hatte, hatte er noch folgendes hinzugefügt: „Wenigstens für eine kleine Weile – bis dir wieder etwas Anderes über den Weg läuft, das dein Bett für längere Zeit warmhalten kann. Denk wenigstens darüber nach, Johnny, und denk auch mal an uns. Deine schlechte Laune ist wirklich kaum noch zu ertragen. Also gib dir einen Ruck und gönn' dir heute Abend mal ein bisschen was Nettes."

John hatte verächtlich geschnaubt.

Allerdings... weniger Ärger würde es auf jeden Fall bedeuten. Und wenn er im Moment etwas sehr gut gebrauchen konnte, dann war es weniger Ärger. Die Beseitigung seines Betthäschens hatte eine Menge Staub aufgewirbelt und die Summe, die Inspektor Dimmock verlangt hatte, damit sich die Untersuchungen im Sande verliefen, anstatt direkt zu ihm zu führen, war dieses Mal geradezu unverschämt hoch gewesen.

Aber ein Maximum an Spaß? John wagte das zu bezweifeln. Er hasste es prinzipiell, für etwas zu bezahlen, was er auch umsonst haben konnte. Andererseits... wirklich umsonst waren die hübschen Kellner oder Barkeeper, die er in Restaurants oder auf Partys aufgabelte, meist auch nicht. Nach einer gewissen Zeit waren sie mit freier Kost und Logis in seinem Haus nicht mehr zufrieden und forderten Uhren und seidene Hemden. Auch waren die meisten nicht mehr ganz so willig, wenn es darum ging, seine etwas ausgefalleneren Vorlieben zu befriedigen. John seufzte.

Er hatte in der Vergangenheit immer wieder Bordelle aufgesucht, zog es aber generell vor, seine aktuellen Liebhaber ständig um sich zu haben, quasi immer griff- und einsatzbereit, wenn ihm der Sinn danach stand. Aber zumindest war Prostitution ein ehrliches Geschäft. Gut – bis auf die Tatsache, dass ihm meist etwas vorgespielt wurde und das gehörte auch zu den Dingen, die John grundsätzlich verabscheute. Andererseits… er zahlte und sein Gespiele tat, was von ihm verlangt wurde. Seine Wünsche würden erfüllt werden und seine Gelüste befriedigt. Wog es da wirklich so schwer, dass die Ekstase nur vorgetäuscht sein würde?

Wahrscheinlich nicht.

Und so nahm John – wenn auch reichlich widerwillig – Mikes Ratschlag an und suchte an diesem Abend Irene Adlers Bordell auf, deren Angebot genau seinen Geschmack traf. Dieser tüchtigen Dame (die beileibe keine bloße _Schwulenmutti_ war, sondern eine äußerst intelligente, ehrgeizige und kühl kalkulierende Geschäftsfrau) war vor einigen Jahren das Kunststück gelungen, sich mit einem Haus zu etablieren, in dem sich ausschließlich männlichen Prostituierte den ebenfalls ausschließlich männlichen Gästen feilboten.

Bei Miss Adlers Etablissement handelte es sich um ein altes, mehrstöckiges viktorianisches Stadthaus, das in der Seitenstraße eines halbwegs vornehmen Stadtviertels lag. Johns Chauffeur ließ ihn aussteigen und fuhr weiter, um einen Parkplatz zu suchen. Er würde per SMS informiert werden, sobald sein Boss die Rückfahrt anzutreten gedachte.

Obwohl John schon seit Monaten nicht mehr hier gewesen war, wurde er dennoch höchst zuvorkommend begrüßt und in den großen Salon im Erdgeschoss geführt.

Miss Adlers Haus war keine billige, schmuddelige Absteige, wie es sie in Soho oder anderen Gegenden Londons zu Hauf gab. Die Räume waren hoch und licht und mit eleganten, teilweise antiken Möbeln ausgestattet. Es gab außer dem großen Empfangsraum noch mehrere intimere Salons, in denen sich die Angestellten zum zwanglosen tête-à-tête mit ihren potentiellen Kunden zusammensetzen konnten, und natürlich befanden sich in den oberen Stockwerken – je nach den Vorlieben des jeweiligen Gastes – unterschiedlich ausgestattete Zimmer mit komfortablen, großen Betten.

Einige der bereits anwesenden Gäste waren John bekannt und so entspann sich ein anfangs belangloses Gespräch, in dessen Verlauf John erfuhr, dass an diesem Abend die Jungfräulichkeit eines der neuen Angestellten versteigert werden sollte. Derjenige, der das höchste Gebot abgab, würde quasi das _Recht der ersten Nacht_ erhalten.

Dies war selbst für ein Bordell ein ungewöhnlicher Zeitvertreib, der Johns Neugierde weckte. Der Gedanke, einen Prostituierten zu entjungfern, übte einen gewissen Reiz auf ihn aus. Er war schon lange nicht mehr _der Erste_ für irgendjemanden gewesen.

Die Auktion würde erst in einer halben Stunde beginnen und John nutzte diese Zeit, um möglichst viel über diesen (ihm gänzlichen unbekannten) neuen Jungen in Erfahrung zu bringen. Doch außer seinem Namen (Sherlock), der generellen Aussage, dass er ziemlich eigenwillig war - aber unglaublich brillant und begabt für dieses Gewerbe - war aus den anderen Gästen nichts herauszuholen. Ihn beschlich das sichere Gefühl, dass ihm Informationen vorenthalten wurden um zu verhindern, dass er mitbieten würde.

Durch ein kurzes Gespräch mit einem der Security-Männer und einem mittelgroßen Trinkgeld fand John immerhin noch heraus, dass dieser Sherlock schon seit über einem halben Jahr für Miss Adler arbeitete und immer noch Jungfrau war. Das war für ein Bordell nun wirklich nicht die Norm und Johns Langeweile war nun endgültig vergessen.

Als sich Miss Adler – wie immer sehr geschmackvoll, aber ein wenig streng gekleidet - kurz darauf zu ihren Gästen gesellte und die Auktion startete, suchte John vergeblich den ganzen Raum nach diesem mysteriösen Sherlock-Jungen ab. Obwohl einige der anderen Angestellten anwesend waren, glänzte er offensichtlich durch Abwesenheit.

Doch auch ohne diesen visuellen Anreiz stiegen die Gebote rasch in eine Höhe, die John nie vermutete hätte und die ihn überraschte.

Er wartete noch einige Minuten lang und nannte dann – einem Impuls folgend – sein Gebot. Für einen Moment herrschte Schweigen im Raum, als jeder der Anwesenden versuchte, sich diese geradezu obszön große Menge Geldes bildlich vorzustellen, die jemand für die Jungfräulichkeit eines Strichers auszugeben bereit war.

Schock und Überraschung – aber auch Neid - zeichnete sich auf den meisten Gesichtern ab, nur Miss Adler grinste so breit wie eine Katze, die den Kanarienvogel erwischt hatte, als John nach vorne trat, einen Scheck ausstellte und ihn ihr überreichte.

Sie faltete das kleine Stück Papier zusammen, steckte es in ihre Handtasche und führte John in den zweiten Stock hinauf, in dem sich die besseren Zimmer für die wirklich gut betuchten Gäste befanden. Mit einer graziösen Handbewegung deutete sie auf eine der Zimmertüren.

„Ich wünsche Ihnen einen äußerst anregenden Abend, _Doktor_", sagte Miss Adler und verließ ihn, eine kleine Melodie vor sich hin summend.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

_Doris Adler führte Sherlock in das Haus, in dem Mister Holmes auf sie wartete. Eine ältere Dame (die sich Ihnen als Mrs Hudson vorstellte) hatte ihnen auf ihr Klingeln die Tür geöffnet und geleitete sie nun – wie sie ankündigte – zu Mister Holmes' Arbeitszimmer, wo er sie zu empfangen gedachte. Sherlocks kleine Hand klammerte sich förmlich an Doris' Finger und als sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten und Mrs Hudson für einen Moment alleine das Arbeitszimmer betrat, um sie anzumelden, nutzte Doris die Gelegenheit und beugte sich zu Sherlock hinunter._

_„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben", flüsterte sie ihm beruhigend zu._

_„Ich weiß, Tante Doris", flüsterte Sherlock zurück und fügte dann so kleinlaut hinzu, wie Doris es noch nie von ihm gehört hatte: „Ich hab' trotzdem welche."_

_„Es wird alles gut werden", versuchte Doris ihn zu beruhigen. „Du wirst sehen."_

_Sherlock nickte tapfer und schob entschlossen sein Kinn vor. Doris musste bei seinem Anblick lächeln. Im nächsten Moment stand Mrs Hudson schon wieder neben ihnen und hielt ihnen einladend die Türe auf. Doris trat mit Sherlock über die Schwelle, als ein schlanker, großer Mann mit hohen Wangenknochen zu ihnen trat, seine hellen, grünen Augen unverwandt auf den kleinen Jungen an ihrer Hand gerichtet._

_„Sherlock…", sagte er mit bewegter Stimme und ging vor dem Jungen in die Hocke._

_Doris bemerkte, dass Mister Holmes sandfarbene Haare zwar sauber gescheitelt waren, sie jedoch so wirkten, als habe er gerade noch mit seinen Händen darin herumgewühlt. Anscheinend war Sherlock nicht der Einzige, den die Aussicht auf dieses Treffen in Aufregung versetzt hatte._

_„Papa?", erwiderte Sherlock vorsichtig und machte eine Bewegung, als ob er sich hinter Doris verstecken wollte, doch als er das breite Lächeln des Mannes sah, ließ er ihre Hand los und streckte sie stattdessen entschlossen seinem Vater hin._

_Mister Holmes ergriff die kleine Hand und hielt sie fest._

_„Mein Junge…", sagte er leise. „Du hast ihre Haare und ihre Nase und ihren Mund und…" Er stand auf, Sherlocks Hand immer noch fest in seiner und sagte mit großem Ernst zu Doris: „Danke, dass Sie ihn mir gebracht haben. Ich danke Ihnen wirklich."_

_Sherlock beschloss, dass von diesem Mann wirklich keine unmittelbare Gefahr ausging. Außerdem hatte er sich lange genug von seiner besten Seite gezeigt und zog an der Hand seines Vaters, um sich in Erinnerung zu bringen und etwas anzusprechen, was ihm wirklich wichtig war._

_Als der lächelnde Blick des Mannes auf ihn fiel, fragte er: „Wo ist mein Bruder?"_

_„Ja, natürlich!", lachte sein Vater. „Wie unaufmerksam von mir. Meine Frau und dein Bruder Mycroft warten mit dem Tee im grünen Salon auf uns." Er wandte sich an Doris. „Sie leisten uns doch noch Gesellschaft?"_

_„Gerne", nahm Doris die Einladung an, auch wenn sie sich in dieser vornehmen Umgebung reichlich unwohl fühlte._

_Mister Holmes ging mit Sherlock voran und öffnete schließlich die Tür zu einem kleinen, aber freundlichen Raum, dessen Terrassentüren auf einen parkähnlichen Garten hinausführten und in dem Mrs Holmes und Mycroft an einem Tisch saßen._

_Beide erhoben sich von ihren Stühlen und musterten Sherlock. Mycroft musste sieben oder acht Jahre älter sein als Sherlock und war mit seinen glatten, kastanienbraunen Haaren und seinen stahlblauen Augen das Ebenbild seiner Mutter._

_„Sylvia, Mycroft… das ist Sherlock", verkündete Mister Holmes nicht ohne Stolz._

_Doris' größte Sorge war die Reaktion von Mrs Holmes gewesen. Sie hatte Abscheu und Ablehnung erwartet und stellte nun – angenehm überrascht – fest, dass der kühle Blick von Slyvia Holmes bei dem Anblick von Sherlock schmolz und weicher wurde._

_Womit Doris nicht gerechnet hatte, war, Verachtung und Wut in den Augen von Sherlocks Halbbruder zu lesen. Sie hoffte nur, dass Sherlock, der gerade von Mrs Holmes in die Arme geschlossen wurde, nicht bemerkt hatte, dass Mycroft ihm keineswegs freundlich gesonnen war. Wahrscheinlich würde sich das ohnehin bald geben._

_Doch Sherlock hatte mit seinen wachen Augen alles wahrgenommen. Das plötzliche Mitleid seiner neuen Mutter, aber auch die tiefe Missbilligung in Mycrofts Haltung._

_Sherlock blinzelte verwirrt und beschloss dann, alles daranzusetzen, dass sein großer Bruder ihn mochte. Wie schwer konnte das schon sein_? _Bis jetzt war ihm das noch immer gelungen. Sogar bei dem griesgrämigen Bäcker, der ihm seither immer „heimlich" ein Plätzchen zusteckte._

_Er hatte sich doch so sehr einen Bruder gewünscht…_

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

John betrat den Raum ohne anzuklopfen und zog die Tür hinter sich wieder ins Schloss. Erst dann sah er sich in dem Zimmer um. Miss Adlers Zimmer verfügten meist über alle Annehmlichkeiten einer teuren Hotel-Suite. So war es auch hier. Ein luxuriöses, breites Bett mit dunkelroter Satin-Bettwäsche und darauf drapiert ein verschwenderisches Übermaß an Kissen; ein halbhohes Sideboard, dessen Funktion als diskretem Aufbewahrungsort für Hilfsmittel, Utensilien und Spielzeuge aller Art John von seinen früheren Besuchen her vertraut war; und zwei komfortable Sessel, die um einen kleinen Tisch herum gruppiert waren.

Einer dieser Sessel war bereits besetzt – und zwar von seiner neuesten Trophäe, dem _unberührten_ Jungen. Doch John sah sich genötigt, seine Ansicht zu revidieren. Dieser Stricher war kein Junge mehr. In dem Sessel saß ein erwachsener Mann. Ein Mann in einem eleganten, schwarzen Anzug, die Beine nonchalant übereinandergeschlagen. John war gelinde überrascht. Dieser Sherlock war tatsächlich älter, als er vermutet hatte. Allerdings wirkte er immer noch sehr jung, was zu einem großen Teil wahrscheinlich an seinem schmalen Körperbau liegen mochte, an seiner hellen, zarten Haut und an seinen knabenhaften, dunklen Locken, die ihm wie bei einem Schuljungen in die Stirn hingen. All das konnte dazu beitragen, andere, unaufmerksamere Freier, als John es war, über sein wahres Alter hinwegzutäuschen.

Sherlock wirkte sehr entspannt, sehr gelassen und abgeklärt - doch da war ein leichtes, nervöses Zucken in seinen Augen und in seinen Fingern, das John auffiel, obwohl Sherlocks Hände in seinem Schoß gefaltet lagen.

Keiner der beiden Männer hatte bislang einen einzigen Laut geäußert. Sie waren zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich gegenseitig zu mustern und den jeweils anderen einzuschätzen.

Schließlich brach John das Schweigen.

„Du weißt, warum ich hier bin?"

„Ja", erwiderte Sherlock und John war erneut überrascht. Dieses Mal nicht von dem jugendlichen Aussehen, sondern von dem warmen, tiefen und vollen Klang dieser Stimme und von dem unendlich gelangweilten Tonfall. „Sie sind hier um mich zu entjungfern."

_Oho – ein ganz Abgebrühter_, dachte John bei sich und rieb sich innerlich die Hände. Dieser Abend versprach interessanter und kurzweiliger zu werden, als er zu hoffen gewagt hatte.

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf Johns Lippen aus. Er liebte nichts so sehr wie eine Herausforderung – und ein Mann wie dieser (der sich trotz seiner Nervosität als gelangweilt und ungerührt präsentierte) bot ihm tatsächlich eine unverhoffte und sehr spezielle Herausforderung. Ihn ein wenig zurechtzustutzen – seinen Widerstand zu brechen, _ihn_ zu brechen - würde John ein ganz besonderes Vergnügen bereiten.

„Entjungfern?", wiederholte John daher ganz bewusst mit spöttischem Tonfall, während er mit falschem Bedauern den Kopf schüttelte. „Holde, errötende junge Damen werden vielleicht entjungfert. Bist du eine holde, junge Dame, Sherlock? Ich glaube eher nicht. Du bist eine männliche Hure. Ich bin nicht hier um dich zu _entjungfern_. Ich bin hier um dich _einzureiten_." Sein Lächeln wurde breiter und er ließ Sherlock seine weißen, ebenmäßigen Zähne sehen. „Miss Adler hat deinen Arsch an den Meistbietenden versteigert. Ich habe gewonnen, ich habe geblecht und jetzt... gehörst du mir."

Sherlock schenkte ihm einen unsicheren Blick aus leicht verengten Augen und spielte mit nervösen Fingern an dem obersten Knopf seines enganliegenden Hemdes herum.

Währenddessen machte es sich John in dem zweiten Sessel gemütlich, ganz als ob ihm alle Zeit der Welt zur Verfügung stehen würde.

„Und nun entledige dich – _bitte_ – deiner Kleidung", bat John sehr höflich aber mit einem teuflischen Lächeln, das in gewissen Kreisen mehr gefürchtet wurde als ein Todesurteil.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Inspiriert wurde ich von folgenden gifs von mrs mob johnlocked.

(die Bilder könnt ihr auch bequem auf meinem Ao3 Account finden)

mrs - mob - johnlocked . tumblr post / 47382376565 / mob - au - boss - john - bought - the - first - night - of

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Fortsetzung folgt...**

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**


	3. Komplimente

Titel: Unberührt – Deflowered – extended version

Autor: Lorelei Lee (lorelei_lee1968)

Rating: ab 18 / NC-17 / NSFW

Pairing: John/Sherlock

Mafia!AU – Alternatives Universum

Inspiriert wurde ich von folgenden gifs von mrs mob johnlocked.

mrs - mob - johnlocked . tumblr post / 47382376565 / mob - au - boss - john - bought - the - first - night - of

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

* * *

**Unberührt - Deflowered**

**Teil 3 - Komplimente**

* * *

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Sherlock zögerte einige Sekunden lang. Dann schien er jedoch zu einem Entschluss gelangt zu sein, denn er straffte seine Schultern und stand auf. John wartete gespannt, wie sich Sherlock nun verhalten, was er nun tun würde, doch nichts geschah. Ein eigenartiger Ausdruck war in Sherlocks gleichsam seltsame, helle und über die Maßen faszinierende Augen getreten. Während ein sehr kleiner Teil von John sich fragte, was dieser Blick bedeuten mochte, kam ein weit größerer Teil zu dem Schluss, dass eine kleine Erinnerung – wozu sie beide hier waren - nicht schaden konnte.

„Also..." John atmete entspannt ein und aus. „Wollen wir anfangen?", fragte er – immer noch betont höflich.

Sherlock blinzelte langsam und hob endlich seine Hände. Obwohl seine Haltung - seit er sich von dem Sessel erhoben hatte - sehr aufrecht und gerade, ja fast steif, genannt werden konnte, waren die Bewegungen seiner Arme und Hände geschmeidig und fast fließend. Als Erstes öffnete er die Knöpfe seines Jacketts und zog das Revers etwas zurück. Dies geschah – wie John vermutete – einzig und allein zu dem Zweck, seinen zwar schlanken, jedoch zweifellos drahtigen Oberkörper zur Schau zu stellen, der augenblicklich noch durch ein enges, makellos weißes Hemd den Blicken des Betrachters entzogen wurde.

„Zu Ihren Diensten", sagte Sherlock in einer seltsamen Mischung aus Stolz, Gleichgültigkeit und Niederlage.

Ein breites, zähnebleckendes Lächeln erschien auf Johns Lippen.

„Zu gütig", erwiderte er mit einem spöttischen Neigen seines Kopfes.

Wieder wurde John für die Dauer eines einzelnen Pulsschlages ein seltsamer Blick zugeworfen, doch dann schlüpfte Sherlock ohne eine weitere Bemerkung aus seinem Jackett, warf es unachtsam auf den nun freien Sessel und begann, mit schneckengleicher Langsamkeit sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen.

„Wie alt bist du?" John wollte seine Neugierde nach dem wahren Alters dieses Strichers befriedigen – und er wollte wissen, inwieweit er mit seiner eigenen Einschätzung richtig gelegen hatte.

„Zweiundzwanzig", kam die Antwort prompt und wie beiläufig.

Zu beiläufig. Zu gut eingeübt. Zu sehr darauf bedacht, das zu liefern, was der durchschnittliche Freier hören wollte.

John grinste süffisant.

„Netter Versuch. Aber so jung bist du nicht. Wie alt bist du wirklich?" Er selbst tippte insgeheim auf Mitte zwanzig, vielleicht auch etwas darüber.

Sherlock hatte mittlerweile sein Hemd aufgeknöpft, es aber noch nicht aus seiner Hose herausgezogen.

Seine Aufmerksamkeit wandte sich nun seiner Gürtelschnalle zu. Er nestelte daran herum und öffnete sie. Erst dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und sah kurz auf.

„Warum sollte das von Belang sein?", gab Sherlock desinteressiert zurück.

Die gewählte Ausdrucksweise überraschte John und sprach ihn gleichermaßen an. Zumindest war dieser Sherlock nicht nur ein hübsches Dummchen… und irgendwie schien er auch nicht der typische Stricher zu sein.

John lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück, schlug die Beine übereinander und faltete die Hände in seinem Schoß. Mitten in seinen Bewegungen fiel ihm auf, dass er im Begriff war, Sherlocks frühere Haltung komplett zu spiegeln. Es hatte unbewusst begonnen, doch nun vollendete er diesen Bewegungsablauf in voller Absicht und in vollem Bewusstsein.

„Weil ich versuche zu verstehen, wie du über eine so lange Zeit hinweg _unbefleckt_ bleiben konntest", erläuterte John im Plauderton.

Bevor Sherlock antwortete, zog er seinen Gürtel aus den Schlaufen seiner Hose und legte ihn neben sein Jackett auf den Sessel.

„Ich war bislang einfach nicht an dieser speziellen _Aktivität_ interessiert." Sein Tonfall klang gleichermaßen gelangweilt und abfällig.

John warf ihm ein genüssliches Lächeln zu.

„Und jetzt – auf einmal – bist du interessiert daran, in den Arsch gefickt zu werden?"

Eine leichte, nichtsdestotrotz verräterische Röte überzog Sherlocks markante Wangenknochen und er antwortete ausweichend: „Ich schulde Miss Adler einen Gefallen."

„Und du benutzt deine Jungfräulichkeit um diese Schuld zu begleichen", stellte John fest.

„Ja", erwiderte Sherlock schlicht und öffnete den Knopf seiner Hose, nicht aber seinen Reißverschluss.

John bemerkte jedoch, dass kaum, dass dieses eine, kleine Wort Sherlocks Mund verlassen hatte, ein etwas verlorener Ausdruck in dessen Augen getreten war – obwohl seine Stimme dabei sehr ruhig, sehr gefasst und geschäftsmäßig geblieben war. Menschen, die es verstanden, sich rein aufs _Geschäft_ zu konzentrieren, brachte John Respekt entgegen. Aber dennoch… dieser verlorene Blick… er ging ihm irgendwie nach… und auch ein wenig nahe.

Ärgerlich mit sich selbst schüttelte John energisch den Kopf. Nein! Er musste sich auf den geschäftlichen Teil dieses _Arrangements_ konzentrieren. Er musste sich allein darauf konzentrieren, dass er hier gleich jede Menge Spaß haben würde und nicht auf die emotionalen Befindlichkeiten seines Gespielen.

In seiner Welt tat man gut daran, Gefühle und Geschäft streng getrennt zu halten. Er musste diesen kleinen, verlorenen Blick aus diesen wunderschönen, hellen Augen vergessen. Er war nur in dieses Bordell gekommen, um sich zu amüsieren und nicht, um sich einen neuen Liebhaber anzuschaffen. Und selbst wenn – für diese Vertrauensstellung kam garantiert keine Nutte in Frage!

Gefühle stellten grundsätzlich ein unkalkulierbares Risiko dar – das hatte er in letzter Zeit nur allzu oft erfahren müssen. Eine saubere geschäftliche Transaktion hingegen… so etwas war da doch schon viel überschaubarer und im Endeffekt allem anderen vorzuziehen.

Wenn er darauf achtete, dass sich sowohl Sherlock, als auch er selbst auf das rein Geschäftliche beschränken würden, dann konnte es für alle Beteiligten ein höchst stimulierendes Erlebnis werden. Ohne Probleme. Ohne emotionalen Ballast.

John atmete tief durch und wendete seine Aufmerksamkeit von seinem inneren Monolog ab und wieder seiner direkten Umgebung zu.

„Wie lange arbeitest du schon hier? Sechs Monate?", fragte er, um seine Gedanken wieder in andere Bahnen zu lenken.

„Sieben Monate, elf Tage." Sherlock machte sich an seinem Hemd zu schaffen und zog es aus seiner Hose.

Für einen Moment gelang es John dabei, einen kurzen Blick auf Sherlocks blassen Oberkörper zu erhaschen, der haarlos und glatt wie von einer Marmor-Skulptur war. Johns Atmung beschleunigte sich und er leckte sich erfreut über die Lippen. Er liebte Jungs, die glatt und weich waren wie der sprichwörtlichen Baby-Popo.

„Wie kommt es dann, dass du immer noch Jungfrau bist? Ich hätte gedacht, Miss Adler würde jemanden wie dich wesentlich früher feilbieten", verlieh John seiner milden Verwunderung Ausdruck.

Sherlock biss sich kurz auf die Unterlippe, erwiderte dann aber Johns forschen Blick, wenn auch ein wenig ausweichend.

„Miss Adler… dachte, meine Jungfräulichkeit würde einen wesentlich höheren Preis erzielen, wenn wir mit der Auktion ein wenig warten würden. Sie wollte mich erst herumzeigen… es den Gästen ermöglichen, mich kennenzulernen."

Es klang vernünftig, das musste John anerkennen. Auch wenn es – seiner Meinung nach - immer noch ein ungewöhnlich langer Zeitraum zu sein schien. Aber wer wusste schon, was in dem Kopf einer Bordellinhaberin vorgehen mochte.

Seine Augen verfolgten müßig, wie Sherlock an den Manschetten seiner Hemdsärmel herumnestelte und erst da fiel ihm auf, wie langsam das alles von statten ging. Wie lange war es her, dass er Sherlock befohlen hatte, sich zu entkleiden? Zehn Minuten? Fünfzehn?

Wie war es Sherlock gelungen, ihn soweit abzulenken, dass er die Zeit vergessen hatte? Wie konnte es dieser Bursche wagen, sich mit seinem Striptease so viel Zeit zu lassen? Glaubte er wirklich, dieser Aufschub würde ihm das Unausweichliche ersparen? Oh, für diese Frechheit würde er büßen! John saugte an der Innenseite seiner Wange. Er hatte auch schon die eine oder andere Idee – aber erst später. Sherlock sollte ruhig glauben, seine Taktik würde ihm nützen.

„Was tust du dann hier so den ganzen lieben, langen Tag um deinen Unterhalt zu verdienen? Was hast du die letzten Monate getan, um den Preis für dich in solche Höhen zu treiben?" Das war nun etwas, das John wirklich zu gerne wissen wollte. Immerhin war er der einzige der anwesenden Gäste gewesen, der noch nie mit Sherlock zu tun gehabt hatte. Alle anderen hatten ihn wohl schon auf die eine oder andere Weise _genossen_.

Sherlock war mit seinen Manschettenknöpfen fertig und sah mit einem leicht überraschten Gesichtsausdruck zu John.

„Blowjobs", erklärte er ohne Umschweife. „Ich lutsche Schwänze - und darin bin ich außergewöhnlich gut. Der Beste in diesem Haus." Er starrte für einen Moment nachdenklich an die Decke und sah dann wieder John an. Seine Augenbrauen hoben sich ein wenig. „Womöglich der Beste in ganz London", sinnierte er todernst.

Ein kurzes, amüsiertes Lachen entwischte Johns Lippen gegen seinen Willen. Dann schüttelte er - immer noch lächelnd - den Kopf.

„Was bist du nur für ein Aufschneider."

Das Echo eines sehr flüchtigen Lächelns erschien auf Sherlocks Gesicht.

„Nicht wirklich. Damit war ich sogar noch sehr bescheiden. Ich hätte auch sagen können: der Beste in Südengland, aber die Datenmenge, über die ich hierzu verfüge, ist nicht ausreichend, um eine fundierte Aussage treffen zu können."

In Johns Kehle saß immer noch ein Glucksen. Dieser Junge war wirklich amüsant, aber dennoch durfte er darüber nicht sein Ziel aus den Augen verlieren. Es war dringend notwendig, ihm zu zeigen, _wer_ hier wirklich das Sagen hatte. Es ging nicht an, dass dieser Junge ihm freche Antworten gab – egal wie unterhaltsam sie auch immer sein mochten. Es war wirklich höchste Zeit, ihm ein wenig die Flügel zu stutzen.

„Ich nehme an, als bloßer Schwanzlutscher hast du nicht genug verdient, um deine Schulden bei Miss Adler abzuarbeiten, habe ich Recht?" John benutzte ganz bewusst eine derbe Sprache um Sherlock mit aller Nachdrücklichkeit seinen Platz in Erinnerung zu rufen, nicht, dass er noch auf die Idee kam, sie wären einander ebenbürtig.

Sherlock errötete bei seinen Worten auch tatsächlich, blieb aber stumm.

John wiegte abschätzend seinen Kopf hin und her.

„Aber… ich bin mir sicher… wenn du erst mal für alle Gäste die Beine breit machst – drei oder vier Mal täglich – wirst du für Miss Adler einen schönen Batzen Geld anschaffen können."

Sherlock bedachte ihn während der Schilderung seines zukünftigen Schicksals mit einem finsteren Blick.

„Warum auch nicht?", presste er zwischen zusammengepressten Lippen hervor. Die Wut und der Ärger, welche aus seinen Augen sprühten, hatten fast schon ihren Weg in seine Stimme gefunden.

John atmete langsam aus. Die ersten Spuren von Erregung flackerten durch seinen Körper. Die besonders Kratzbürstigen zu brechen, hatte er schon immer sehr genossen. Und dieser Junge war ein ganz außergewöhnliches Exemplar.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich. In beiden Augenpaaren tanzten kleine, nackte, gefährliche Flammen.

Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung ließ Sherlock das Hemd von seiner linken Schulter gleiten. Eine kleine, harte, rosige Brustwarze kam zum Vorschein und John juckte es in den Fingern. Dieser verführerisch harte Nippel war wie dafür geschaffen, um daran zu saugen, zu lecken und um an ihm zu knabbern. Das Blut in Johns Körper schien sich immer mehr erhitzen, seine Erregung und Vorfreude stieg zusehends. Doch äußerlich blieb er gelassen. Er hatte sich mittlerweile einen Plan zurechtgelegt und es war ihm wichtig, weiterhin die Oberhand über das Geschehen zu behalten. _Er_ hatte hier das Sagen und dieser Junge hatte sich zu fügen.

„Nur so aus Neugier...", nahm John das Gespräch wieder auf. „Du hast vorhin zwar gesagt, du wärst nie interessiert gewesen... nichtsdestotrotz... wie viele Angebote hast du über die Jahre hinweg erhalten? Hundert? Oder mehr?"

Ein verwirrter Blick traf ihn. „Wie bitte?", hörte er Sherlock fragen.

Mit einem ungläubigen Lächeln fuhr John fort: „Du willst mir jetzt nicht ernsthaft erzählen, dass noch niemand versucht hat, dir an die Wäsche zu gehen... so wie du aussiehst..."

„Einen Augenblick bitte", unterbrach ihn Sherlock und hielt eine Hand vor seinen Körper, wie um Johns Worte zu stoppen, sie anzuhalten, wieder zurückzudrängen. „War das gerade ein Versuch, mir zu sagen, ich wäre... _hübsch_?" Sherlocks Augen hatten sich verengt, doch sein Blick war nicht wirklich misstrauisch, sondern wirkte eher völlig leer.

Nun war es an John verwirrt zu sein.

„Du siehst aber schon ab und zu in einen Spiegel, oder nicht?"

Sherlock schnaubte.

„Es besteht keine Notwendigkeit, mir zu schmeicheln", sagte er verächtlich. „Sie haben mich gekauft. Ich habe Ihren Anweisungen Folge zu leisten. Am besten bringen wir es einfach hinter uns. Je eher, desto besser."

Ein unangenehmes und dennoch erfreutes Lächeln umspielte Johns Lippen.

„Oh... warum haben wir es denn plötzlich so eilig?", wisperte John mit sinnlich-tiefer Stimme und stand auf. „Was soll das werden? Versuchst du gerade aufzumucken?"

Sherlock war größer als er, doch John konnte sehr einschüchternd sein, wenn er es denn darauf anlegte. Wichtigere und gefährlichere Männer als eine bloße Hure waren vor ihm zurückgeschreckt, wenn er seinen inneren Schalter umlegte und seine Mafia-Boss-Persönlichkeit komplett von der Leine ließ. Die meisten seiner Gegenspieler bekamen es in diesem Moment mit der Angst zu tun und fingen an zu frösteln, als ob sie ein Eishauch angeweht hätte. John mochte diese Reaktion. Weidete sich sogar gelegentlich daran.

Es war für ihn daher eine Überraschung zu beobachten, dass Sherlock nicht einmal mit einer Wimper zuckte, als er auf ihn zu trat. Er wich nicht zurück, sondern behauptete seinen Platz. Sein Gesicht wurde lediglich ein bisschen blasser als es das ohnehin schon war und seine Pupillen weiteten sich, als ob er erregt wäre.

„Muss ich dir die Unterwürfigkeit erst einbläuen?", flüsterte John mit einem teuflischen Grinsen.

Sherlocks Kehlkopf bewegte sich, als er angestrengt schluckte, doch er blieb aufrecht stehen und bewegte sich keinen Millimeter.

„Wenn Sie möchten, dann können Sie gerne mit der Reitgerte anfangen."

„Du magst die Reitgerte?"

„Ich habe schon Schlimmeres überstanden", bemerkte Sherlock tonlos und befreite sich endlich restlos von seinem Hemd.

John betrachtete ihn in Ruhe. Nahm die nackte, blasse Haut seiner Brust in sich auf... die verlockenden, harten Nippel... und die blauen Flecke, die sich über den ganzen Oberkörper verteilten und in unterschiedlichen Formen und Schattierungen Zeugnis von früheren _Schäferstündchen_ ablegten.

„Ich verstehe...", sagte John langsam. „Ich bin nicht der Erste, den du mit deinem losen Mundwerk zur Weißglut getrieben hast."

„Offensichtlich", bemerkte Sherlock trocken. „Und das ist einer meiner weiteren Vorzüge. Ich bin nicht nur brillant, wenn es um Blowjobs geht. Ich kann auch einiges an Schlägen einstecken, ohne ein großes Getue zu veranstalten."

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

_Sherlock stand in der Bibliothek und versuchte, sich zurechtzufinden. Die Ordnung der Bücher in den einzelnen Gängen war hanebüchen. Obwohl er erst seit einigen Wochen an dieser Universität studierte, nahm er sich vor, diesbezüglich einige Worte mit dem Bibliothekar zu wechseln._

_Als er endlich das gesuchte Buch gefunden hatte, vernahm er im nächsten Gang flüsternde Stimmen. Die Unterhaltung störte seine Konzentration und er wollte sich schon gereizt räuspern, als er seinen eigenen Namen aufschnappte._

_„Ich sehe da kein Problem. Wir haben doch jetzt Sherlock Holmes…"_

_Sherlock erkannte die Stimme. Anderson. Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen. Seine gestrige Begegnung mit Anderson war wirklich schön und überraschend… lecker gewesen. Vielleicht würden sie sich erneut verabreden. Sherlock hoffte es zumindest._

_„Holmes? Was zur Hölle hat der damit zu tun, dass meine Freundin rumzickt und am Freitag nicht mit mir ausgehen will?", fragte eine andere männliche Stimme, die Sherlock nicht kannte._

_„Oh, so ziemlich alles", zog Anderson seine Ankündigung genüsslich in die Länge. „Mein Cousin war mit ihm auf dem College. Ich könnte dir Dinge erzählen…"_

_Sherlock runzelte überrascht die Stirn. Das College? Er war eigentlich ganz gerne dort gewesen. Wenn auch der Unterricht selbst keine besonderen Herausforderungen an ihn gestellt hatte, so hatte es für ihn doch nie Mangel an außerschulischer „Zerstreuung" gegeben. Er war bei den anderen Jungs tatsächlich sehr begehrt gewesen. Auch wenn die meisten dieser Begegnungen eher oberflächlicher Natur gewesen waren, so hatte Sherlock die Hoffnung doch noch nicht aufgegeben, einen richtigen, festen Freund zu finden. Den einen besonderen Jungen, mit dem er gewillt sein würde weiter zu gehen, als er es bisher mit allen anderen getan hatte. Er wusste, dass dieser Wunsch nach einem „Seelenverwandten" geradezu lächerlich sentimental war, aber das lag wohl an den Genen seiner Mutter._

_„Mach's kurz, Anderson. Ich hab' nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit", knurrte der andere._

_Anderson lachte leise._

_„Schon gut, schon gut. Um es kurz zu machen… dieser Holmes lutscht Schwänze wie ein Weltmeister."_

_Bei Andersons rohen Worten schoss Sherlock das Blut in die Wangen, doch er lauschte mit heißen Ohren weiter._

_„Okay, Anderson. Warum erzählst du mir das? Ich. Bin. Nicht. Schwul."_

_„Na und? Ich auch nicht. Aber ich sag' dir eins, wenn deine Süße mal wieder Migräne hat und dich nicht ranlässt und dir deine eigene Hand zu langweilig wird, dann ist Holmes eine echte Alternative. Und er ist billiger als jedes Date mit einem Mädchen. Er macht's dir für eine billige Flasche Schnaps und eine Zigarette danach. Ach ja – und du brauchst keine Kondome. Er schluckt. Restlos alles. Bis auf den letzten Tropfen."_

_Der andere schnappte deutlich hörbar nach Luft._

_„Du verscheißerst mich!", zischte er._

_„Nein! Auf Ehre! Du musst ihm nur ein paar Komplimente machen und er geht vor dir auf die Knie."_

_„Komplimente?"_

_„Ja, das übliche. Wie hübsch er ist, wie wunderschön seine Augen sind, und wie seidig seine Haare…", zählte Anderson gelangweilt auf._

_„Hübsch? Dieser Freak? Dieses halbe Hemd? Mit seinen affigen Klamotten und seiner käsigen Haut? Wenn ich dem Komplimente vorlüge, das kauft der mir doch nie im Leben ab."_

_„Doch", bestätigte Anderson trocken. „Der glaubt das unbesehen. Hält sich selbst wohl für unwiderstehlich, der eitle Fatzke. Mein Cousin hat mir erzählt, dass das schon auf dem College so war." Es entstand eine kurze Pause, dann fuhr Anderson fort: „Und ich sag dir was: wenn du ihn am Freitag nicht willst, dann knöpf ich ihn mir nochmal vor."_

_„So geil?", hakte der andere skeptisch nach._

_„So geil!", wiederholte Anderson. „Wenn der erst mal loslegt, ist es dir egal, ob an dieser Zunge eine Muschi oder ein Freak dranhängt."_

_„Wenn das so ist..." Der andere zögerte immer noch. „Aber... wird er nicht wollen, dass auch ich ihm..."_

_„Darüber brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Meistens holt er sich dabei selbst einen runter. Besonders vorsichtig musst du auch nicht sein. Den kannst du mit viel Schmackes richtig tief in die Kehle ficken. Darf ruhig ein bisschen wehtun. Da steht er drauf, wie sich das für eine geile Schlampe gehört."_

_Der andere lachte gedämpft, dann gingen sie fort._

_Sherlock lauschte mit wild klopfendem Herzen, wie ihre Schritte dem Ausgang zustrebten. Er selbst verließ erst Stunden später die Bibliothek - mit geröteten Augen und totenblassen Wangen._

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Fortsetzung folgt...**

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**


	4. Carpe diem

Titel: Unberührt – Deflowered – extended version

Autor: Lorelei Lee (lorelei_lee1968)

Rating: ab 18 / NC-17 / NSFW

Pairing: John/Sherlock

Mafia!AU – Alternatives Universum

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Inspiriert wurde ich von folgenden gifs von mrs mob johnlocked.

mrs - mob - johnlocked . tumblr post / 47382376565 / mob - au - boss - john - bought - the - first - night - of

* * *

**Unberührt - Deflowered**

**Teil 4 – „Carpe diem"**

* * *

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

„Nun gut…", sagte John gedehnt. „Fangen wir an. Auf die Knie", kommandierte er und Sherlock gehorchte ohne zu Zögern. In einer fließenden Bewegung kniete er sich auf den Boden, wodurch sich sein Mund nun auf gleicher Höhe mit Johns Unterleib befand. John packte eine Handvoll der dunklen Locken mit einer Hand und führte das Gesicht des fügsamen Jungen näher an seinen Körper – näher an die Stelle, an der er ihn haben wollte.

„Du wirst ja wohl wissen, was zu tun ist, nicht wahr?"

„Oh ja…" erwiderte Sherlock mit einem langgezogenen Seufzen. Seine Hände umfassten Johns Hüften während sein Blick sich ausschließlich auf die leichte Beule konzentrierte, die sich unter Johns Hose abzeichnete. Sein Gesicht drängte sich ohne jede weitere Ermutigung näher und näher, bis seine Lippen auf dem glatten Stoff ruhten. Johns Augen schlossen sich, als sich Sherlocks Lippen öffneten und sein Atem warm und feucht durch das Gewebe drang. Johns Penis füllte sich bei dieser unerwartet behutsamen Behandlung ein wenig mehr und zeichnete sich somit etwas deutlicher durch die Kleidung hinweg ab. So war es Sherlock ein Leichtes, die Umrisse zu erahnen und mit offenem Mund zielgerichtete, heiße Küsse auf die beginnende Erektion zu pressen.

John war von alldem sehr angetan. Er genoss es sehr, auf diese Art gereizt und stimuliert zu werden. Dieser Junge hatte nicht nur ein sehr freches, sondern auch ein sehr talentiertes Mundwerk. Er hatte wohl wirklich nicht übertrieben, als er seine Fähigkeiten in diesem Bereich als überragend dargestellt hatte. Verdammt – diese warmen Lippen fühlten sich einfach unglaublich gut an!

Sein Kopf sank genießerisch in seinen Nacken, doch dann hob er ihn wieder und blickte stattdessen an sich hinab. Sherlocks geschlossene Lider bebten leicht, doch als ob er es gespürt hätte, dass er nun beobachtet wurde, öffneten sich seine Augen und er kreuzte Johns Blick, ohne seine Bemühungen zu unterbrechen. John verlor sich für einen Moment in nachtschwarzen Pupillen, die so sehr erweitert waren, dass sie Johns gesamtes Sichtfeld auszufüllen schienen. Nur noch ein sehr schmaler Ring der hellen, blau-grünen Iris umrahmte die nahezu unendliche Dunkelheit.

Wieder bebten Sherlocks Lider, senkten sich und blieben nun geschlossen.

Sherlocks Bemühungen wurden nun eindeutiger, ernsthafter, verloren etwas das Spielerische, Neckende. Seine Lippen schlossen sich mehr und mehr um Johns rasch steifer werdende Erektion, die sich in ihrem Gefängnis aus Stoff zunehmend unwohler fühlte. Es war eine monochrome Symphonie aus schwarz und weiß, die sich Johns Blicken darbot. Die dunklen Locken verschmolzen mit dem schwarzen Stoff von Johns Hosen, die Blässe von Sherlocks Gesicht bildete einen reizenden Kontrast zu seinen dunklen Wimpern, die über seiner Wange zitterten… als einziger Farbtupfer stachen nur die roten, sündigen Lippen heraus, die in ihrem Ungestüm feuchte Flecke auf die schwarze Leinwand von Johns Hosen malten.

Mit diesem Bild im Kopf, das sich unauslöschlich in seine Netzhaut brannte, schloss John seine Augen. Der Druck dieser vollen Lippen auf seinem harten Schaft war perfekt und so verlockend, dass John nichts anderes mehr wollte, als ihn ganz tief in diesen langen, weißen – fast schwanengleichen – Hals zu rammen.

Er musste einiges seiner Entschlusskraft aufbringen, um sich gedanklich von diesem Wunsch zu lösen. Auch wenn er keinen Zweifel hegte, dass ein solcher Höhepunkt äußerst spektakulär ausgefallen wäre, so war das doch nicht der Grund seines Hierseins. Für einen schnellen Blowjob hatte er nicht diesen irrsinnig hohen Scheck ausgestellt. Als John dann noch das leichte Kratzen von Fingernägeln durch den Stoff an seinen Hoden spürte und eine tastende Hand nach seinem Reißverschluss suchte, war für ihn der Punkt erreicht, an dem er diesen Teil des Spiels beenden würde – beenden _musste_.

Seine Hand, die immer noch in den dunklen Haaren vergraben war, packte nun mit grobem Griff nach einigen der Locken, zog daran und stieß Sherlock so kraftvoll von sich weg, dass dieser auf den Rücken fiel.

Eigentlich hatte John halb und halb damit gerechnet, dass Sherlock aufspringen würde, kratzbürstig und widerspenstig und fauchend wie eine wütende Katze, um sich über diese grobe Behandlung zu beschweren, doch stattdessen blieb er liegen. Zu Johns Füßen.

Sherlocks Brustkorb hob und senkte sich deutlich, eine leichte Röte erstreckte sich von seinen unglaublichen Wangenknochen über seinen ganzen Hals hinab, bis zu seinen Schultern. Sein Mund war leicht geöffnet – ganz als ob er wirklich vor Erregung atemlos wäre. John zollte dieser Schauspielkunst wirklich größten Respekt, bis ihm die deutliche Beule in Sherlocks Hosen auffiel. Er hob eine Augenbraue. Also keine Schauspielerei? Sondern wirkliche Ekstase?

Erstaunlich und… unerwartet. _Damit_ ließ sich etwas anfangen.

Seine Lippen formten sich zu einem schmierig-verächtlichen Grinsen.

„Du hast verheimlicht, dass du vom Blasen geil wirst", schalt John. „Nun wird die Reitgerte doch noch zum Einsatz kommen müssen. Das ist nun leider unumgänglich", sagte er mit falschem Bedauern in der Stimme. „Strafe muss sein – damit du lernst, mich nicht noch einmal anzulügen."

Sherlock rührte keinen Finger. Er lag ruhig da und beobachtete John unter halbgesenkten Augenlidern, wie dieser zu dem Sideboard ging und die Reitgerte daraus hervorholte.

Als John zurückkam, blieb er neben Sherlocks Unterleib stehen.

Er streifte sich die Schlaufe der Gerte über sein linkes Handgelenk, seine Finger schlossen sich locker, aber ausreichend fest, um den Griff. Er hielt die Gerte, wog sie ein wenig, um eine Gefühl für sie zu entwickeln und bewunderte ihre hochwertige Verarbeitung.

„Liegt gut in der Hand", murmelte er halb zu sich selbst, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Sherlock zuwandte.

Er tippte mit der Spitze der Gerte auf die Beule zwischen Sherlocks leicht gespreizten Beinen, was ein ersticktes Stöhnen auslöste.

„Wirst du immer so geil davon?" John benutzte nun wieder seine ausgesucht höfliche Stimme.

„Nicht immer", gab Sherlock zu, noch während seine Hüften nach oben zuckten, sich gegen die Gerte pressten. Ein müßiger Versuch, ein wenig mehr Reibung und Stimulation zu finden.

Sofort zog John die Gerte von dieser Stelle zurück und fuhr stattdessen damit über Sherlocks nackte Brust. Er ließ die lederne Lasche – die in Fachkreisen als Schlag bezeichnet wurde - am Ende der Gerte einige Mal gegen Sherlocks Nippel klatschen (was Sherlock atemlos nach Luft schnappen ließ), bevor er seinem eigentlichen Ziel zustrebte und der lederne Schlag in einer Parodie zärtlicher Liebkosung an Sherlocks Wange ruhte.

Sherlocks Atmung hatte sich während der Reise der Gerte über seinen Körper zusehends beschleunigt, sein Mund war immer noch leicht geöffnet, als ob er anders nicht die benötigte Sauerstoffmenge würde einatmen können. Seine Augen hatten sich wieder geschlossen und kaum, dass er das kleine, und dennoch bedrohliche, Stück Leder an seiner Wange gespürt hatte, hatte er angefangen, seinen Nacken zu dehnen, sich wohlig daran zu reiben, wie eine Katze, die um weitere Streicheleinheiten bettelte.

„Bei dir ist das nicht nur Show. Du magst die Reitgerte wirklich sehr, oder wie soll ich das sonst verstehen?", neckte John mit einem leicht zufriedenen Staunen. „Dich törnt das wirklich an."

„Manchmal", erwiderte Sherlock. „Manchmal ist es wirklich… _gut_." Mit einem langen Seufzen dehnte er sich und wölbte seinen Oberkörper. „Willst du mich jetzt?", fragte er mit leiser, tiefer Stimme. „Auf dem Bett vielleicht?"

John tat so, als würde er ernsthaft darüber nachdenken, doch dann schüttelte er seinen Kopf mit einem Lächeln, das so freundlich und so zuckersüß war, dass es schon wieder Angst einflößte.

„Weißt du was? Du warst ein bisschen teurer als ich erwartet hatte. Daher…" Er leckte sich über die Lippen. „Daher habe ich kein Interesse daran, die Dinge zu sehr zu beschleunigen. Ich denke, wir sollten uns die Zeit nehmen, es zu genießen. _Carpe_ _diem_ und all das. Oder… wie denkst du darüber?" Er schlug mit dem ledernen Gertenende leicht gegen Sherlocks Wange, bevor er es über Sherlocks volle Lippen bewegte. Eine rosige Zunge glitt zwischen den roten Lippen hervor und Sherlock leckte spielerisch und anzüglich zugleich über die kleine lederne Lasche, bis sie vor Feuchtigkeit glänzte.

Bei diesem Anblick durchlief ein drängendes Pulsieren Johns Erektion und auch die Innenseite seiner Kleidung wurde nun sicher von einem feuchten Fleck geziert. John musste sehr konzentriert einige Male durch seine Nase ein- und ausatmen, um sich wieder zu fassen.

„Worauf warten Sie dann noch, _Sir_?", fragte Sherlock mit einem Hauch von Spott. „Sie können jederzeit mit ihrem _Carpe diem_ beginnen."

„Den _Sir_ kannst du dir sonst wohin stecken! Diesen Kram braucht kein Mensch", rief John leicht verdrossen aus, doch dann fuhr er fort und seine Stimme senkte sich zu einem bedrohlichen Flüstern.

„Ich warte darauf, dass du es wirklich, wirklich willst. Ich warte darauf, dass du es _brauchst_, dass du darum _bettelst_. Mich darum _anflehst_, meinen Schwanz in deinen kleinen, engen, jungfräulichen Hintern zu schieben. Ich will hören, wie du mich darum bittest, es dir richtig zu besorgen. Dich ordentlich durchzuficken. Hart und ohne Gnade."

John hatte aus seinen Beobachtungen Sherlock gewisse Schlüsse gezogen und fest damit gerechnet, dass seine Worte bei ihm ein heftiges Erschauern auslösen oder er zumindest ein langgezogenes Stöhnen von sich geben würde. Ausgehend von Sherlocks bisherigem Verhalten, hätte eine solche – oder eine ähnliche – Reaktion das Ergebnis dieser Provokation sein müssen.

Doch er war mit seinen Überlegungen in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie so falsch gelegen, wie bei diesem unberechenbaren Jungen. Denn zu Johns übergroßem Erstaunen machte Sherlocks verrucht-schwüler Schlafzimmerblick von einer Sekunde auf die andere einem scharfen, hellwachen und abwägenden Gesichtsausdruck Platz.

„Interessant…", äußerte Sherlock schließlich nachdenklich.

„Was ist so interessant?", hörte John sich selbst völlig perplex fragen.

„Du willst gar nicht, dass ich mich dir unterwerfe. Du willst gar nicht, dass ich eine Rolle spiele. Du willst gar nicht, dass ich etwas vortäusche. Du willst…" Sherlocks Augen verengten sich und er wirkte etwas ratlos.

„Ich will, dass _du_ es_ willst_", vollendete John den Satz mit gesenkter, dunkler Stimme. „Ich will, dass du _mich_ willst." Die Andeutung eines teuflischen Lächelns umspielte seine Lippen.

Sherlock dachte ruhig und abwägend über diese Worte nach.

„Ich frage mich, wie du das zu erreichen gedenkst", bemerkte er schließlich mit trockener Skepsis.

Johns Lächeln vertiefte sich.

„Das lass meine Sorge sein. Du kannst schon mal damit anfangen, mir einen zu blasen. Dann ist deine lose Zunge endlich mal mit etwas Vernünftigem beschäftigt."

Sherlock besaß die Unverschämtheit ihm ein spöttisches Grinsen zu schenken.

„Ja, _Sir_."

Seine Frechheit trug ihm einen Schlag mit der Reitgerte ein, der sich quer über seine Brust zog und den Scherlock – obwohl er heftig gewesen war – ohne einen einzigen Laut, weder wollüstiges Stöhnen noch schmerzerfülltes Schluchzen, hinnahm.

„Ich hatte dich gewarnt…", sagte John kalt. „Halte dein freches Mundwerk besser im Zaum und versuch nicht, mich zum Narren zu halten. Das wird dir auf Dauer nicht gut bekommen. Ich weiß nicht nur, wie man unstillbares Verlangen erregt, sondern auch, wie man unerträgliche Schmerzen verursacht. Ich werde aus gutem Grund „_Doc_" genannt. Es ist erstaunlich, wie oft sich diese paar Semester Medizin schon bezahlt gemacht haben. Sei es, wenn ein paar Finger oder Beine gebrochen werden müssen… oder sei es, um eine Prostata so lange zu stimulieren, bis derjenige vor Begierde anfängt zu weinen wie ein Baby."

„Das will ich sehen, bevor ich es glaube", erwiderte Sherlock ungerührt, wobei er dennoch neugierig klang. Er setzte sich auf und kreuzte seine Fußknöchel in einem lockeren Schneidersitz. Seine Ellbogen ruhten auf seinen Knien.

John schüttelte seinen Kopf. Er wäre gerne in Gelächter ausgebrochen – ein Kichern saß ihm ganz gegen seinen Willen schon in der Kehle – doch das stand hier nicht zur Debatte.

„Du bist wirklich eine ungezogene, kleine Schlampe", rügte er mit einem halben Lächeln.

Plötzlich wirkte Sherlock gelangweilt.

„Erzähl mir etwas, das ich noch nicht weiß."

Eine Idee schoss John durch den Kopf und er lächelte sein freundlichstes und zugleich höchst verstörendstes Lächeln.

„Du bist wunderschön", sagte er mit voller Absicht.

Damit war es ihm gelungen, Sherlocks wunden Punkt zu treffen. Sherlock errötete bis unter die Haarspitzen und wandte seinen Blick ab.

„Nicht…", murmelte er in einer seltsamen Mischung aus Wut und Schmerz. „Bitte… nicht." Er atmete tief ein und aus und sah erst dann wieder zu John. Seine Stimme hatte einen harten, metallischen Klang angenommen.

„Ich küsse dich nicht und du sagst mir dafür keine Schmeicheleien. Das ist absolut nicht notwendig. Du musst mich nicht mit _Nettigkeiten _zu irgendetwas _überreden_. Wie du vorhin ganz richtig gesagt hast: Ich bin keine _holde, junge Dame_. Das hier ist ein Deal. Ein Geschäft. Eine Transaktion. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger."

John nickte verstehend. Dennoch… dieser Junge war eigenartig. Wieso hatte er eine solche Aversion gegen Komplimente? Jeder hörte doch ab und zu gern etwas Schmeichelhaftes. Aber andererseits hatte er natürlich völlig Recht: Das hier war ein Handel. Und keine schnulzige Liebesgeschichte.

„Also zurück zum Geschäft. Soll mir Recht sein", bemerkte John sachlich. „Ich glaube… ich habe dich vorher angewiesen mir einen zu blasen. Warum dauert das so lange? Mit wem muss man hier schlafen um das zu bekommen, wofür man bezahlt hat?"

Es war ein sehr schwacher, sehr schlechter Scherz, den John hier gemacht hatte. Doch dieses Mal erzielten seine Worte den gewünschten Effekt. Die zarte Andeutung eines Lächelns wölbte für einen kurzen Moment Sherlocks Mundwinkel und die Anspannung wich ein wenig aus seinen Schultern, bevor er sich – wieder mit dieser mühelosen Anmut, die John schon vorher an ihm bewundert hatte – aus seinem Schneidersitz erhob und auf Händen und Knien zu John kroch.

Diese Art der Fortbewegung hatte noch bei jedem Mann, den John gekannt hatte, albern – oder zumindest extrem unterwürfig – ausgesehen. Nicht so bei Sherlock. Bei ihm erinnerte es eher an die katzenhaften Bewegungen eines Panther, der mit animalischem Instinkt seiner Beute auflauerte um im geeigneten Moment zuzuschlagen.

Dieser Hauch von Gefahr, der dieses sanfte Prickeln in Johns Nacken auslöste und eine Spur von Adrenalin in seinem Blut freisetzte, war genau das, was er brauchte, um sein Blut erneut zum Kochen zu bringen. Mike hatte ihm seit ihrer Jugendzeit oft genug vorgeworfen, ein Adrenalin-Junkie zu sein. Früher hatte er noch dagegen protestiert, doch mittlerweile hatte er aufgehört, es zu leugnen und begonnen, den Tatsachen ins Auge zu sehen. Es war schon einige Male sehr verhängnisvoll für ihn gewesen, dass er das Risiko und den Nervenkitzel so sehr liebte, doch er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Es war einfach stärker als er. Das Prickeln in seinem Nacken setzte sich zwischen seinen Beinen fort und er spürte, wie sich sein Penis – der während ihrer Unterhaltung (wenn man dieses Geplänkel denn so nennen wollte) etwas an Volumen eingebüßt hatte – wieder mit Blut füllte.

Mittlerweile kniete Sherlock bereits vor ihm und hatte ohne weitere Verzögerung und etwas unzeremoniell Johns Hose geöffnet und seinen Penis mit geschickten Fingern – die von viel Übung und Erfahrung sprachen – hervorgeholt.

Sherlocks Hände waren überraschend kühl und sehr weich. Seine Berührungen sanden dennoch kleine Hitzeschauer durch Johns erwachende Männlichkeit. Sherlocks Blick glitt wieder mit dieser stechenden, kalkulierenden Intensität über die halbsteife Erektion in seinen Händen und John fühlte sich wie ein Insekt unter einem Mikroskop. Er wusste nur noch nicht, ob er sich als Parasit oder als besondere, seltene und exotische Spezies fühlen sollte.

„Du bist nicht beschnitten", bemerkte Sherlock ohne besondere Betonung.

„Nein", bestätigte John. „Ist das ein Problem?"

Der wissenschaftliche Blick wandelte sich zu bewundernder Faszination.

„Im Gegenteil", erläuterte Sherlock und leckte sich über die Lippen. „Mehr Vorhaut, mehr Vergnügen." Seine Augen schlossen sich genießerisch als ob er wirkliches Vergnügen und reine Glückseligkeit empfinden würde. Sein Mund näherte sich und fing an, kleine Küsse auf Johns rasch anschwellender Erektion zu verteilen. Dazwischen leckte er immer wieder spielerisch mit seiner Zungenspitze über die heiße, trockene Haut.

Es fühlte sich fantastisch an.

Was diese sexuelle Spielart anging, so war Sherlock darin wirklich der unerreichte Meister. Seine Zunge war weich und anschmiegsam, aber bestimmt und zielsicher. Der Druck, den Sherlock ausübte, war genau richtig um diesen Hunger nach _mehr_ zu entfachen.

Gerade als John glaubte, er würde diese sinnliche, erotische Folter keine Sekunden länger ertragen können, teilten sich Sherlocks Lippen und er nahm Johns Erektion mit einer einzigen Bewegung in ihrer ganzen Länge tief in seinen Mund auf.

Johns Knie wurden ein wenig weich und ein Stöhnen, das tief in seiner Brust begann, starb erst auf seinen Lippen. Diese spezielle Technik beherrschte nicht jeder – Gott, dieser Junge war wirklich außergewöhnlich begabt! Alles in John drängte nach Bewegung, doch Sherlock hielt vollkommen still. John spürte die gespannten Lippen weich und heiß an seinen Schamhaaren, spürte den feuchten Druck der Zunge an der Unterseite seines Schaftes und die Muskelkontraktionen der Kehle um seine geschwollene Eichel, als Sherlock schluckte.

John biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um nicht erneut zu stöhnen. Beim zweiten Schlucken ballten sich seine Hände zu Fäusten. Beim dritten Schlucken schloss er seine Augen. Beim vierten Schlucken… musste er all seine Willenskraft aufwenden, um nicht völlig hemmungslos wieder und wieder in diese tiefe, enge Kehle hineinzustoßen.

Sherlock schluckte noch ein fünftes Mal und presste sich noch ein wenig enger an Johns Unterleib und nahm noch ein wenig mehr von Johns harter Länge in sich auf, bis dieser einen verrückten Moment lang glaubte, er könne Sherlocks Herzschlag an der Spitze seines Penis spüren.

Tiefes, dunkles Verlangen rauschte zusammen mit dem Adrenalin durch Johns Adern und ganz gegen seinen eigenen Willen lösten sich seine geballten Fäuste und seine Finger suchten und fanden den Weg zu Sherlocks Kopf, wo sie in einer ungewohnt sanften Geste fast zärtlich durch die dunklen Locken glitten.

Sherlock gab einen kleinen Laut von sich, der wie ein wohliges Summen klang und löste seine vollkommen passive, fast starre Haltung, um seinen Mund auf dem harten Schaft auf- und abzubewegen. John sah mit leicht offenem Mund zu, wie Sherlocks volle Lippen in einem nahezu perfekten Rhythmus über seine Erektion glitten. Drängendes Verlangen baute sich in Johns Unterleib auf und er musste sich auf die Lippen beißen, um ein schamlose Stöhnen zu unterdrücken.

Doch als Sherlocks Fingernägel sachte über Johns Hoden kratzten, kam er wieder zu Sinnen. Zumindest genug, um Sherlock etwas grob an der Schulter zu packen und ihn zurückzustoßen. Es kostete ihn einiges an Überwindung, diesen sündigen und talentierten Mund von seinem Schwanz zu entfernen, doch wenn er diesen Schritt nicht unternommen hätte, wäre er zweifellos versucht gewesen, einfach in dieser göttlich tiefen Kehle abzuspritzen.

„Das war mehr als ausreichend", sagte John und registrierte verärgert, wie atemlos und heiser seine Stimme dabei klang. Das kleine, selbstzufriedene Lächeln, das um Sherlocks Lippen spielte, trug nur noch mehr zu seiner Verärgerung bei. Er hatte sich eine Blöße vor dieser Hure gegeben. Das war ihm schon lange nicht mehr passiert.

„Zieh dich endlich aus und dann aufs Bett mit dir", kommandierte er etwas barscher, als er es eigentlich gewollt hatte. Aber immerhin gehorchte Sherlock ohne eine weitere vorwitzige Bemerkung.

Während Sherlock aufstand und sich seiner Hose entledigte, atmete John tief ein und bemühte sich dann, seine widerspenstige Erektion wieder zurück in seiner Hose zu verstauen. Sein Penis war davon überhaupt nicht angetan, doch John blieb beharrlich und schließlich beugte sich sein Körper seinem Willen und verlor einiges an Steifheit.

Den Reißverschluss hochzuziehen und den Knopf zu schließen war dennoch äußerst unangenehm und auch das Gefühl von Enge war nicht wirklich erstrebenswert, doch der Blick völliger Verständnislosigkeit auf Sherlocks Gesicht, der durch Johns Aktion ausgelöst worden war, machte diese Unannehmlichkeiten mehr als wett.

Als sich Sherlock beim Starren ertappt fühlte, senkte er in reizender Verwirrung den Blick und ließ seine geöffnete Hose an sich hinabgleiten. Er trug keine Unterwäsche, wandte sich jedoch ab, bevor John einen ausführlichen Blick auf ihn werfen konnte und blieb einen Moment unschlüssig stehen.

„Worauf wartest du?", fragte John forsch, aber nicht unfreundlich. „Aufs Bett mit dir und leg dich auf den Rücken."

Auch jetzt folgte Sherlock der Anweisung kommentarlos, kletterte aufs Bett, legte sich hin und streckte seine langen Gliedmaßen auf den Laken aus. Als er damit fertig war, lag er ruhig da und blickte John erwartungsvoll an. Doch die leise Unsicherheit war in seinen Blick zurückgekehrt und John beschloss, sich mit der Betrachtung des völlig entblößten Körpers nicht zu beeilen. Es konnte durchaus sein, dass er der erste Kunde war, dem Sherlock sich völlig nackt präsentierte. Er wollte ihm ein wenig Zeit geben, um sich zu fassen, sich zu sammeln und sich daran zu gewöhnen. Das mochte auf den ersten Blick seltsam und sogar sentimental wirken, doch wenn er seinem Plan folgen und erreichen wollte, dass Sherlock gefickt werden _wollte_, dann blieb ihm in diesem Moment gar keine andere Wahl. Diese andere, dumme kleine Regung, die durch sein Herz flatterte, ignorierte er gekonnt und erstickte sie im Keim.

Sherlocks nackter, blasser Körper hob sich exquisit von den dunkelroten, seidigen Bettlaken ab. Johns Augen glitten über die glatte Brust mit den verführerischen, kleinen, harten Nippeln, weiter über die sanfte Kuhle eines Bauchnabels bis hinab zu Sherlocks Unterleib. Sein Blick blieb schließlich zwischen den leicht geöffneten Beinen hängen. Sherlock war glatt rasiert. Kein einziges Schamhaar war mehr zu sehen, nur weiche, glatte, helle Haut. John spürte bei diesem Anblick das Verlangen, seine Zunge immer und immer wieder über diese weiche, glatte Haut gleiten zu lassen. Sie zu lecken und zu kosten und dabei Sherlock vor Lust wimmern zu hören. Er schluckte ein wenig zu krampfhaft und bezwang dieses Verlangen. Er hatte andere Pläne, was Sherlocks Körper betraf.

Sein Blick konzentrierte sich nun auf Sherlocks Geschlecht. Ebenfalls glattrasierte Hoden hingen voll und schwer zwischen langen, schlanken Beinen und ein fleischiger, leicht geschwollener Penis ruhte auf einem flachen Bauch, der sich im Rhythmus von Sherlocks Atemzügen sachte bewegte.

„Wie hast du dich vorbereitet?", fragte John. Falls Sherlock schon gewisse Maßnahmen ergriffen hatte, konnte er sich diese unter Umständen sparen.

Ein verständnisloser Ausdruck breitete sich auf Sherlocks Gesicht aus.

„Vorbereitet?"

Johns linke Augenbraue hielt es für angebracht, auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

„Ja… _vorbereitet_. Hast du dich schon ein bisschen vorgedehnt, oder wenigstens schon Gleitmittel eingeführt?"

„Nein", erwiderte Sherlock schlicht. „Ich habe heute Abend lediglich ein Klistier vorgenommen", fügte er etwas nachdenklich hinzu.

Es war diese fast naiv wirkende Offenherzigkeit, die John erneut zu einem Kichern verführte, welches er jedoch mannhaft unterdrückte.

„Du hast absolut kein Talent für das, was man Bettgeflüster nennt", sagte er mit einem Grinsen. „Das gehört wirklich nicht zu deinen hervorstechendsten Begabungen."

Sherlock zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Das hätte ich dir von vorneherein sagen können", erwiderte er ungerührt.

John schüttelte tadelnd und nachsichtig zugleich den Kopf.

„Aber warum hast du dich denn nicht überhaupt nicht vorbereitet? Ich hätte wirklich gedacht, Miss Adler würde…"

„Die meisten Kunden hätten sich damit nicht aufgehalten", unterbrach ihn Sherlock mit gefasster, ruhiger Stimme. „Je mehr ich geschrien und… _geweint_ hätte, desto befriedigender wäre es für sie gewesen. Zu einer richtigen Entjungferung gehören nun mal Schmerzen, Blut und Tränen", sagte er kalt und fast ein wenig verächtlich und hielt dann einen Moment inne, um wieder gefasst – wie zu Beginn – weiterzusprechen.

„Daher habe ich beschlossen, mich auch nicht mit Vorbereitungen aufzuhalten. Ich wollte es einfach nur hinter mich bringen." Er hielt inne. Sein Blick flackerte kurz zu Boden, bevor er wieder direkt in Johns Augen sah. „Ich hatte niemand erwartet, der so… Ich hatte niemanden wie… _dich_ erwartet." Ein sanfter Ausdruck voll Verwunderung trat in die hellen, klaren Augen.

Ein kurzes, bellendes und humorloses Lachen entwischte Johns Lippen.

„Ich bin kein besonders netter Mensch", erklärte er Sherlock kalt. „Du solltest nicht den Fehler begehen, Menschen zu idealisieren oder sie zu Helden zu machen. Es gibt keine Helden."

„Ich _habe_ dich nicht für einen netten Menschen gehalten", widersprach Sherlock. „Du willst mich… brechen, zerstören… wie jeder andere Kunde auch. Aber deine Vorgehensweise ist viel… interessanter, faszinierender. Ich bin wirklich beeindruckt."

„Welche große Ehre", erwiderte John triefend vor Sarkasmus.

„Das ist es wirklich", bestätigte Sherlock sachlich und nahm Johns Worte somit für bare Münze, ohne in irgendeiner Form auf den sarkastischen Tonfall einzugehen. „Ich bin nicht leicht zu beeindrucken."

Erneut suchte John Zuflucht in einem Kopfschütteln.

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum ich dir erlaube so viel zu reden", gab er zu bedenken.

„Oh, das ist einfach. _Du_ bist auch von _mir_ beeindruckt. Du bist von mir genauso fasziniert, wie ich dich faszinierend finde", erläuterte Sherlock wieder mit dieser ungerührten Offenheit und einem erwartungsvollen – und eigenartigerweise auch vertrauensvollen – Blick.

Schweigen senkte sich nach dieser letzten Bemerkung Sherlocks über die beiden Männer. Sherlock wartete offensichtlich auf eine Erwiderung von John, doch John war nicht gewillt, ihm eine zu geben.

Schließlich löste sich John aus seiner Starre und ging zu dem Sideboard hinüber.

„Halt einfach die Klappe und mach die Beine breit", knurrte er in Sherlocks Richtung. „Ich hole ein Gleitmittel."

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

_„Was für ein reizender Bengel", sagte Tante Adelaide und streichelte Sherlock über die Haare. Sherlock entschied, dass er sie mochte. „Die Mutter ist tot?", wandte sie sich dann an Sylvia Holmes, als ob Sherlock aufgehört hätte zu existieren und Sherlock revidierte seine Entscheidung, sie zu mögen, blitzartig. Als Mama Sylvia nickte, fuhr Tante Adelaide näselnd fort: „Wahrscheinlich das Vernünftigste, was diese Dirne tun konnte. Wirklich, Sylvia, es ist besonders großherzig von dir, dass du ihn bei dir aufgenommen hast. Sherrinford ist natürlich vernarrt in ihn."_

_„Wir werden ihn adoptieren", erwiderte Mama Sylvia in einem eigenartigen Tonfall. Es klang zurechtweisend aber immer noch höflich._

_„Wenigstens einer, der die Holmes-Wangenknochen geerbt hat", brummte Onkel Mortimer und mischte sich eine großzügige Portion Rum in seinen Tee._

_Sherlock schielte vorsichtig zu Mycroft hinüber. Die abfälligen Worte über seine Mutter taten weh, doch er würgte den Schmerz und die aufsteigenden Tränen hinunter. Er wusste mittlerweile, dass Mycroft solche Zurschaustellungen von Gefühlen nicht schätzte und Sherlock würde alles tun, um ein wenig Anerkennung von Mycroft zu erlangen. Auch schämte er sich ein bisschen dafür, dass von den beiden Brüdern ausschließlich er von allen Besuchern mit Komplimenten über sein Äußeres bedacht wurde. Er hörte sie zwar gerne – besonders deshalb, weil seine Mutter früher ähnliche Sachen zu ihm gesagt hatte und sie fehlte ihm – aber er hatte immer auch ein schlechtes Gefühl dabei, weil er wusste, dass Mycroft deswegen neidisch auf ihn war._

_Oh, Mycroft hatte nie etwas gesagt oder es sich in irgendeiner Form anmerken lassen, aber Sherlock wusste es dennoch. Es gehörte zu diesen Dingen, die er einfach wusste. Es fiel ihm leicht, Menschen zu durchschauen. Er wusste, wenn das Hausmädchen über den Verbleib der silbernen Dessertlöffel log oder dass es nicht unbedingt der Wahrheit entsprach, wenn der Gärtner behauptete, er wäre glücklich verheiratet. Sherlock begriff noch nicht, warum alle anderen das nicht auch sehen konnten, aber er hatte bereits begriffen, dass es besser war, mit seinem Wissen nicht laut herauszuplatzen._

_Wie gesagt… er wusste einfach, dass Mycroft auf sein Aussehen und die Komplimente, die er dafür erhielt, neidisch war. Sherlock selbst fand sich nicht wirklich bemerkenswert, er fand Mycroft mit seinen glatten Haaren (seine eigenen Locken erschienen ihm eigentlich zu mädchenhaft) und seinen Sommersprossen viel hübscher und interessanter und er wünschte sich insgeheim, er hätte auch welche. Er begriff nicht, warum alle Welt Mycroft wegen dieser Sommersprossen bedauerte und warum dieser so viele Salben und Cremes in seinem Badezimmer hatte, die dazu dienen sollten, diesen vermeintlichen Makel zu beseitigen. Zum Glück halfen die Mittel nicht besonders viel und die Sommersprossen blieben - zu Sherlocks Freude - wo sie waren._

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Fortsetzung folgt...**

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

* * *

Ob es nächste Woche ein Update gibt, kann ich noch nicht mit Gewissheit sagen. Ich fahre dann nämlich ein bisschen in Urlaub. Und dort werde ich kein Internet zur Verfügung haben. Ja, ich weiß auch noch nicht, wie ich mich dabei erholen, geschweige denn, wie ich das überleben soll…

Spätestens in der zweiten Septemberwoche werdet ihr aber wieder was von mir „hören".


	5. Vorspiel

Titel: Unberührt – Deflowered – extended version

Autor: Lorelei Lee (lorelei_lee1968)

Rating: ab 18 / NC-17 / NSFW

Pairing: John/Sherlock

Mafia!AU – Alternatives Universum

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Inspiriert wurde ich von folgenden gifs von mrs mob johnlocked.

mrs - mob - johnlocked . tumblr post / 47382376565 / mob - au - boss - john - bought - the - first - night - of

* * *

**Unberührt - Deflowered**

**Teil 5**

* * *

John hatte dem Sideboard eine Dose Vaseline entnommen und ging nun damit zurück zum Bett, wo Sherlock lag und dem äußeren Anschein nach ruhig auf ihn wartete.

Doch das leichte, unwillkürliche Zucken von Sherlocks Augenlidern – welches John auch dieses Mal nicht entging - machte seine Anstrengungen, kühl und unbeteiligt zu erscheinen, zunichte und ließ seine Nervosität für jeden aufmerksamen Beobachter klar zutage treten.

Als John ihn anwies, seine Knie anzuziehen und seine Füße auf die Matratze zu stellen, tat er, wie ihm geheißen – ohne ein einziges Wort oder eine abfällige Bemerkung.

In diesem Moment wirkte er auf John wie ein edles, leicht überzüchtetes, nervöses Rennpferd. Eine falsche Bewegung und er würde um sich schlagen und ausbrechen. John hatte nicht viel Erfahrung im Umgang mit Pferden, doch ihm war klar, dass Sherlock einen großen Teil seiner Nervosität würde ablegen müssen, wenn er heute noch mit ihm seinen Spaß haben wollte. In dem Versuch, ihn zu beruhigen, legte John seine linke Hand auf Sherlocks Knie.

„Ganz ruhig. Und nicht das Atmen vergessen", riet John mit gesenkter, ruhiger Stimme. „Ich werde dir nicht absichtlich wehtun."

Auch jetzt folgte Sherlock seinen Anweisungen ohne Widerspruch – er gab sich zumindest Mühe. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich im Rhythmus von tiefen und versuchsweise gleichmäßig-ruhigen Atemzügen. Als John seine linke Hand, die immer noch in beruhigender Geste auf Scherlocks Knie lag, über die Innenseite seines Oberschenkel gleiten ließ, spürte er, wie sich die angespannte Muskulatur unter seinen Fingern ein wenig lockerte.

„Ich hoffe für dich, dass du mich wegen des Klistiers nicht belogen hast. Es könnte nämlich durchaus passieren, dass du in den Genuss kommst, meine Finger sauber zu lecken… _nachdem_ ich dich ausreichend vorbereitet habe", bemerkte John tonlos, während seine Hand sich immer tiefer an Sherlocks Oberschenkel hinab bewegte, bis sie an ihrem Ziel angelangt war. Sanft berührten seine Fingerspitzen die glattrasierten Hoden.

Der Versuch, sein heftiges Nach-Luft-Schnappen zu kaschieren oder gar zu unterdrücken, misslang Sherlock kläglich.

„Der Gedanke, dass ich der Erste bin, der dich hier berührt… genau _hier_…", sinnierte John.

Eigentlich hatte weder dieser Gedanke, noch Sherlocks Reaktionen auf seine fast keuschen Berührungen, ein Recht darauf, derart stimulierend auf John Libido zu wirken. John wusste nicht, ob er sein Herzklopfen und den ersten, leichten sexuellen Rausch seines Gehirns zu diesem Zeitpunkt gut heißen sollte oder nicht. Für gewöhnlich bedurfte es für diesen Grad des Begehrens, den er gerade empfand, viel stärkere Stimulanzien.

Johns Finger tanzten spielerisch über die glatten Hoden, die sich bereits ein wenig zusammengezogen hatten und nun enger an Sherlocks Körper lagen wodurch sie ein deutliches Zeugnis seiner sexuellen Erregung ablegten. Doch John hielt sich damit nicht länger auf, sondern ließ seine Finger noch tiefer gleiten – über die Hoden hinweg, bis sie auf die zarte und leicht schweißig-feuchte Haut des Perineums trafen.

Mit sanftem Druck massierte John diese delikate Stelle und beobachtete, wie noch ein wenig mehr Spannung Sherlocks verkrampfte Muskeln verließ. Der minimale Gegendruck, den John an seinen Fingern spürte, zeigte ihm deutlich, wie sehr Sherlock diese Berührungen genoss. John nahm dies zum Anlass, ein wenig stärker zu reiben, wodurch er dem anderen Mann ein leises, aber sehr tiefes und kehliges Stöhnen entlockte, dessen Vibrationen ein Echo in Johns eigenem Geschlechtsteil fanden.

Ein Zittern durchlief den begehrenswerten Körper, der vor ihm ausgestreckt lag... ihm vollkommen wehrlos und schutzlos ausgeliefert. Der Wunsch, die vollen, roten Lippen zu einem Schrei verzerrt zu sehen, flackerte kurz in John auf. Doch er nährte dieses Feuer nicht, hatte in diesem Moment auch kein wirkliches Verlangen danach. Der Anblick der leicht bebenden Schenkel war ihm eigenartigerweise mehr als genug und er verbrachte lange Minuten damit, Sherlocks Hoden und die weiche, zarte Haut seines Perineums zu streicheln. Wieder und wieder erbebte Sherlock unter Johns Liebkosungen, bis er sich endlich Johns Fingern unmissverständlich entgegen wölbte. Doch es geschah nicht auf die übliche, schamlose Art und Weise, die John von allen anderen Männern, die er jemals unter sich liegen gehabt hatte, gewohnt war. Es war eine eher verhaltene, fast schüchterne Bewegung seiner Hüften gewesen... verlangend und unsicher zugleich.

In einer größeren Welle als zuvor brach daraufhin die Begierde über John herein. Der Drang, diesen Körper jetzt einfach zu _nehmen_, sich seiner zu _bemächtigen_, ihn als Ventil für seine Lust zu _benutzen_, wurde übermächtig. In einer hastigen Bewegung – als ob er sich verbrannt hätte - zog er seine Finger von der warmen, weichen Haut zurück und sah sich zum wiederholten Male an diesem Abend gezwungen, ganz bewusst durch seine Nase ein- und ausatmen, um diesen Hunger und diese Begierde auf ein erträgliches Maß herunterzuschrauben.

_Noch nicht… noch nicht jetzt…_

„Wann machst du endlich weiter?", fragte Sherlock und John wurde bewusst, dass er für Sherlocks Geschmack wohl zu lange untätig geblieben war und ihm nun eine Rüge für seine Säumigkeit erteilt wurde. Doch Sherlock hatte so atemlos und heiser geklungen, dass sich trotz dieser Unverschämtheit ein amüsiertes Grinsen auf Johns Gesicht ausbreitete.

„Du kannst es wohl nicht mehr erwarten?", stichelte John mit einem schmierigen Grinsen. „Eigentlich haben wir ja die ganze Nacht Zeit… aber da du es offensichtlich bereits jetzt so dringend _brauchst_…" Er öffnete den Deckel der Vaseline-Dose und tauchte seinen linken Zeigefinger in die fettige Substanz. „Dann will ich mal nicht so sein."

Behutsam berührte er mit diesem glitschigen Finger Sherlocks - noch jungfräulichen - Anus und beschrieb damit langsame Kreise rund um die faltige Haut der fest zusammengepressten Öffnung. Er spürte die Wärme, die von Sherlocks Körper ausging, spürte das erste unwillkürliche Zucken der angespannten Muskeln, das erste Nachgeben als unausweichliche Reaktion auf die sanfte und doch ständige Stimulation der empfindsamen Nerven, die sich gerade an dieser Stelle in großer Anzahl befanden.

Doch nicht nur bei Sherlock - auch bei John trat eine unwillkürliche Reaktion ein: er leckte sich begehrlich über die Lippen. Dieses leichte, fast schon ekstatische Zucken, das seine Bemühungen in Sherlock hervorriefen, fachte die Flammen seiner Begierde nur noch mehr an. Sein Blut rauschte heiß durch seine Adern, sammelte sich als glühende Masse in seiner Magengegend und sickerte schließlich noch tiefer, bis in seinen Unterleib, wo es sich als verlangendes Pulsieren manifestierte.

John zeichnete noch einen letzten Kreis auf Sherlocks erhitzter Haut und presste dann endlich die Spitze seines Fingers direkt auf den engen, konvulsisch zuckenden Muskelring.

„Entspann dich", wies ihn John sanft, aber bestimmt an. „Das Atmen nicht vergessen... und es geht leichter, wenn du ein wenig gegen meinen Finger drückst."

Überraschenderweise befolgte Sherlock auch diese Anweisungen lammfromm und John beobachtete mit angehaltenem Atem, wie sein Finger nahezu mühelos in dem verlockenden Körper versank. Gerade als John sich gratulieren wollte... gerade als er glaubte, das Schlimmste wäre überstanden und ab jetzt wäre alles weitere das reinste Kinderspiel... schnappte Sherlock nach Luft und alle Muskeln in seinem Körper verkrampften sich.

John hielt völlig still und bewegte seinen Finger keinen Millimeter mehr. Selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte, es wäre ihm nicht möglich gewesen, denn Sherlock war nun – da er sich quasi wie eine prüde Auster zugeklappt hatte - unbeschreiblich eng. Bei diesem Gedanken an die jungfräuliche Enge, die ihn erwartete, erwachte sein vernachlässigter Penis voller Interesse und Vorfreude wieder schlagartig aus seiner Lethargie, in die er während der langen Vorbereitung kurzfristig versunken war.

Sherlock atmete flach und unregelmäßig und John wartete einen Moment, ob es ihm gelingen würde, sich ohne seine Hilfe zu beruhigen, doch als dieser Fall nicht einzutreten schien, fragte er betont ruhig: „Tut es weh?"

Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nicht wirklich...", kam es ihm unter Schwierigkeiten über die Lippen. „Es ist nur... unangenehm."

Er schien sich für dieses Zugeständnis zu schämen und John versuchte daher erneut, ihn zu beruhigen.

„Das geht vorbei... aber du musst dich wirklich entspannen oder du wirst dir selbst am meisten wehtun. Du bist so verflucht eng... wenn du dich weiterhin so verkrampfst, wirst du mir noch den Finger zerquetschen."

Diese scherzhafte Beschwerde, die tatsächlich nicht weit von der Wahrheit entfernt war, trug ihm ein halbherziges Kichern ein. Dann seufzte Sherlock und mit diesem Seufzen verschwand immerhin ein kleiner Teil der Spannung aus seinem Körper und John war endlich wieder in der Lage, seinen Finger zu bewegen.

Probeweise bog er seinen Finger ein klein wenig in dem engen Kanal, der ihn umschloss und Sherlock seufzte erneut.

„Lehn dich zurück und genieß' die Fahrt – und falls du eine Extra-Runde drehen willst… schrei einfach", schlug John mit einem lüsternen Funkeln in seinen Augen vor. Nach kurzem Nachdenken ließ er noch ein trockenes: „Für Königin und Vaterland" folgen.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Eine halbe Stunde später reflektierte sich das Licht des Zimmers in einem feuchten Fleck auf Sherlocks Bauch, dessen Muskeln bei jeder Bewegung und jedem Atemzug vor Anspannung zitterten.

Dieser feuchte Fleck war das Ergebnis eines nahezu stetigen Stroms der klaren Tropfen von Sherlocks Lust, welche aus dem schmalen Spalt seiner unerträglich harten Erektion flossen, die sich durch das gestaute Blut in den Schwellkörpern bereits dunkelrot verfärbt hatte.

Die Haut an Gesicht und Brust war deutlich gerötet, die Nippel hatten sich zusammengezogen und waren nun genauso hart und erigiert wie Sherlocks Penis und bettelten genauso wie dieser um Erlösung. Alles in John schrie danach, Sherlock diese Erlösung durch Mund, Lippen und Zähne zuteil werden zu lassen, doch gleichzeitig faszinierte ihn dieser Anblick so sehr, dass er seine derzeitige Tätigkeit um keine Preis unterbrechen wollte, um diesem Wunsch auch Folge zu leisten. Etwas Hypnotisches ging von Sherlocks Körper aus, der in einem unendlichen Kreislauf aus krampfhaftem Atemholen und Erschauern gefangen schien.

Sherlocks angewinkelte Beine waren obszön weit gespreizt, seine Oberschenkel bebten und seine Stirn und sein Brustkorb - der sich im Rhythmus seiner angestrengten Atemzüge heftig hob und senkte – glänzten vor Schweiß. Die Lider über diesen faszinierenden, hellen Augen hatten sich schon vor langer Zeit geschlossen und bebten nur noch manches Mal wie so sacht wie die Flügel eines gefangenen Schmetterlings.

Über die leicht geöffneten Lippen drang nur noch kehliges Röcheln und heiseres Stöhnen. Weiße Zähne gruben sich in seine volle Unterlippe und nagten daran, bis auch sie so geschwollen und dunkelrot war wie seine Erektion. Nach Johns Meinung waren diese vollen, roten Lippen einfach perfekt – allerdings würden sie noch perfekter aussehen, wenn sie sich um seine eigene, harte und ebenfalls vor Lust glitschig-feuchte Männlichkeit spannen würden.

John hatte Sherlock vor einiger Zeit befohlen, seine Hände neben sich auf der Bettdecke liegen zu lassen und sich nicht zu berühren. Eine Zeitlang war Sherlock auch sehr brav gewesen, doch mittlerweile schien seine Willensstärke ziemlich aufgebraucht, denn seine Finger krampften sich nun wie Klauen in die teuren Laken - offensichtlich in dem verzweifelten Bemühen, Johns Anweisungen Folge zu leisten.

Genau dieses verzweifelte Bemühen und die deutliche Überwindung, die es Sherlock kostete, Johns Wunsch nachzukommen, erregten John. Dieses Machtgefühl, das ihn in solchen Momenten durchströmte, ließ sich mit nichts vergleichen. Eine andere Person - einen anderen Körper - _seinem_ Willen zu unterwerfen, gab John einen _Kick_, der sich mit keiner verfügbaren Droge auch nur annähernd erreichen ließ. Sherlocks inneren Kampf - gegen das übermächtige Verlangen, sich selbst zu berühren und seine Finger um seinen harten Schaft zu schließen - zu beobachten, war für John besser als jedes Aphrodisiakum.

Es war ein Anblick für Götter und John hielt kurz inne, um dieses …. _Schauspiel_ voll zu würdigen.

Zu denken, dass es nur zweier Finger und etwas Vaseline bedurft hatte, um diesen arroganten Burschen in ein vor Lust bebendes Häufchen Geilheit zu verwandeln…

Johns Finger stießen dank des ausgedehnten Vorspiels auf keinerlei Widerstand mehr. Ohne jede Mühe glitten sie in einem stetigem Rhythmus in Sherlocks Öffnung hinein und wieder heraus. Bei jedem dritten oder vierten Eindringen gab John sich Mühe, die kleine Wölbung von Sherlocks Prostata sachte mit seinen Fingerspitzen zu streifen. War Sherlocks Reaktion darauf zu Beginn noch recht verhalten gewesen, so schien die Wirkung doch mit jedem Mal zuzunehmen. Sein Stöhnen klang immer atemloser und leidenschaftlicher, während sein Körper sich immer mehr öffnete... williger und nachgiebiger und verlangender wurde. John spürte, wie der Sog und Druck um seine Finger wieder stärker wurde… wie Sherlocks Körper versuchte, ihn tiefer in sich hineinzuziehen, noch mehr von ihm aufzunehmen, ihn in sich festzuhalten… so tief es nur irgend ging.

Härter und tiefer als zuvor stieß John nun seine Finger in den willigen Körper, der sich sofort wie heiße, feuchte Seide an ihm festsaugte. Er gab diesem Sog nach und zog seine Finger nicht wieder heraus, sondern ließ sie, wo sie waren. Seine Fingerspitzen tasteten wieder nach der schwachen Erhebung in Sherlocks Innerstem und klopften dann in einem leichten, raschen Stakkato auf die überreizten Nervenenden von Sherlocks Prostata, was ihn vor Lust und Pein aufschreien ließ. Noch mehr Lusttropfen drangen aus Sherlocks vernachlässigter und steil aufragender Erektion und befleckten wieder und wieder seine  
ansonsten makellose Haut.

„Bist du bereit für einen dritten Finger?", raunte John ihm mit einem teuflischen Lächeln zu.

Sherlock nickte wild.

„_Willst_ du einen dritten Finger?", fragte John, Sherlocks süße Folter genüsslich in die Länge ziehend.

„GOTT JA! **MACH SCHNELL**!", rief Sherlock aus. Er sah aus, als ob er vor unerfüllter Lust den Tränen nahe wäre.

„Mmmhhh…" machte John, hielt von einer Sekunde auf die andere seine Finger – die immer noch tief in Sherlocks Körper steckten – völlig still und tat so, als ob er über Sherlocks erregt-verzweifelten Ausbruch nachdenken müsste. „Mmmhh… Nein. Ich denke nicht", teilte er Sherlock schließlich mit, zog seine Finger aus der weichen, warmen Öffnung und wischte sie in einer abfälligen Geste nachlässig an der Innenseite von Sherlocks zitternden Oberschenkeln ab.

„Tut mir wirklich leid", sagte er mit einem falschen Lächeln. „Falsche Antwort." Er stand von dem Bett auf und beobachtete Sherlock mit einem Blick voll kühler, abschätzender Distanz.

Sherlocks Oberkörper fuhr ruckartig in die Höhe, so dass er in einer halb sitzenden Position auf dem Bett kauerte.

„WAS? NEIN!", rief er entsetzt aus. „Bitte… ich…", bat er mit einem leichten Flehen in seinen Augen, während er fieberhaft nach Worten suchte. „Komm zurück!"

Ein grausames Lächeln umspielte Johns Lippen.

„Tja… Ich fürchte, jetzt ist es zu spät für Bitten und Betteln. Den Zeitpunkt hast du verpasst."

Ungläubigkeit zeichnete sich auf Sherlocks Gesicht ab.

„Du… du gehst _jetzt_? Du gehst jetzt _wirklich_?"

„Ja", erwiderte John schlicht, während er mit betont gelangweilter Geste seine Fingernägel inspizierte.

Die dunklen Augenbrauen zogen sich in völliger Verwirrung zusammen, bis Sherlock die deutliche Ausbuchtung in Johns Hosen bemerkte.

„Aber du bist immer noch…" Die hellen, durchdringenden Augen suchten Johns Blick. „Willst du nicht, dass ich dir wenigstens noch... einen blase?"

„Nein. Das ist nicht notwendig. Und es ist auch nicht das, wofür ich bezahlt habe", antwortete John, immer noch mit einem leicht gelangweilten Tonfall.

Komplette Verständnislosigkeit grub sich nun dauerhaft in Sherlocks Gesichtszüge.

„Wirst du wieder kommen?", fragte er schließlich verhalten.

John zuckte in gleichgültiger Geste mit den Schultern.

„Nicht heute Abend… nicht morgen… aber sicher irgendwann einmal."

Sherlock suchte immer noch nach den richtigen Worten.

„Aber du… du hast mich nicht… du hast… es nicht zu Ende geführt", stammelte er schließlich mit geröteten Wangen. Ob Verlegenheit oder Verärgerung dieses Erröten ausgelöst hatte, war für John bedauerlicherweise nicht zu erkennen.

Doch wieder lächelte John – und wieder war es kein freundliches Lächeln.

„Ich beende immer, was ich begonnen habe. Aber ich werde es dann tun, wenn _ich_ es _will_. Und nicht, um einer kleinen, verdorbenen Schlampe, die plötzlich geil wird und einen harten Fick braucht, einen Gefallen zu tun."

Sherlock zeigte sich von Johns bewusst vulgärer Wortwahl unbeeindruckt und keinesfalls peinlich berührt. Er war immer noch damit beschäftigt zu verstehen, warum John gehen wollte, ohne ihn vorher entjungfert zu haben – ganz entgegen aller getroffenen Absprachen.

„Aber ich…" Er leckte nervös über seine Lippen. „Ich bin immer noch…" Er brach ab und fuhr dann nach einem verwirrenden Augenaufschlag fort: „Was soll ich Miss Adler sagen?"

„Miss Adler kannst du mir überlassen. Mach dir deshalb keine Sorgen", beschwichtigte John Sherlocks offensichtliche und nachvollziehbare Ängste vor der gestrengen Bordellbetreiberin. Wahrscheinlich würde es nicht bei Vorwürfen bleiben, wenn Sherlock ihr beichten würde, dass der Kunde nicht zufriedengestellt worden war. Zumindest entsprach dies Johns bisherigen Erfahrungswerten. Doch Sherlock sollte von Miss Adler nichts zu befürchten haben. John wollte lediglich sein Vergnügen noch etwas verlängern und ausdehnen und dazu war es notwendig, Sherlock ein wenig auf die... _Folter_ zu spannen.

„Ich werde mit ihr reden und ihr alles Notwendige – deinen… _Zustand_ betreffend – erläutern", schloss John.

„Ich begreife es einfach nicht", gab Sherlock äußerst widerwillig zu und machte damit deutlich, dass Johns Rückzug nicht nur für seine Libido sondern auch für seinen Intellekt einen herben Schlag bedeutete. „Was sollte das alles dann überhaupt?" Mit einer weit ausholenden Geste umfasste er sowohl sich selbst, als auch das Bett, auf dem er immer noch saß.

„Oh, das…" John saugte an der Innenseite seiner Wange und grinste. „Das war um die Zeit zu vertreiben und jemandem etwas zu beweisen." Bevor Sherlock noch eine Bemerkung dazu anbringen konnte, drehte er auf dem Absatz um und ging zur Tür hinaus.

„Und da wird von mir behauptet, _ich_ wäre nervtötend", murmelte Sherlock aufgebracht vor sich hin, kaum dass er alleine war.

Mit einem frustrierten Seufzen ließ er sich auf das Bett zurückfallen. Seine Finger schlossen sich automatisch, und wie von selbst, um seine immer noch harte und feuchtwarme Erektion. Er rieb ein paar Mal daran auf und ab – was erstaunlich unbefriedigend war – als sich die Tür erneut öffnete und John auf der Schwelle stand.

Johns Mund kräuselte sich in einem wissenden Lächeln, aber der Ausdruck in seinen Augen war streng.

„Ich würde das bleiben lassen, wenn ich du wäre", riet er Sherlock.

„Oder was?", fauchte Sherlock voll arroganter Gereiztheit. Seine Toleranzschwelle für andere Menschen war für diesen Abend nun endgültig und meilenweit überschritten.

Das wissende Lächeln wandelte sich zu einem höhnischen Grinsen.

„Oder du müsstest die Folgen meiner_Unzufriedenheit_ erdulden."

Sherlock erschauerte bei diesen Worten deutlich sichtbar und dennoch gelang es ihm, kühl und herablassend zu erscheinen.

„Du würdest es nie mit Bestimmtheit wissen."

John lachte fröhlich, doch sein Blick blieb eisig.

„Vertrau mir… ich würde es wissen. Das ist so sicher wie das Amen in der Kirche."

„Schön!", zischte Sherlock erbost. „Von mir aus!" Seine Finger lösten sich widerstrebend von seinem harten Schaft und krallten sich stattdessen erneut in die Bettlaken. Sein ganzer Körper schien gegen diese Behandlung zu rebellieren, dagegen aufzubegehren. Sherlock konzentrierte sich auf seine Atmung, um sein ungezügeltes Verlangen nach Befriedigung einzudämmen und wieder die Oberhand über seine Instinkte zu erlangen. Ganz langsam und allmählich ließ der lustvolle Drang etwas nach und Sherlock atmete freier.

„So ist es gut. Ganz ausgezeichnet!", lobte John mit einem gönnerhaften Unterton in seiner Stimme. „Braver Junge. Wir wollen also artig sein und uns benehmen?" Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre John nach dieser Bemerkung nur noch ein Blutfleck an der Wand gewesen. Dieses Feuer in Sherlocks Augen war für John wie ein hingeworfener Fehdehandschuh. Es amüsierte ihn und gleichzeitig war er unfähig, dieser Herausforderung, dieser Verlockung zu widerstehen. Noch war Sherlock nicht gebrochen, aber ewig würde auch er sich nicht widersetzen können...

„Denk immer daran...", fuhr John äußerlich unbeeindruckt von Sherlocks mörderischem Blick fort und seine Stimme senkte sich zu einem befehlsgewohnten und strengen, aber nichtsdestotrotz verführerischen Flüstern. „Ich habe dich gekauft. Du gehörst _mir_. Wenn dich jemand deiner Jungfräulichkeit beraubt, dann werde ich das sein. Dein Schwanz, deine Eier, dein Mund, deine Zunge, dein Arsch... das alles gehört jetzt mir. Deine Lust, dein Verlangen, deine Begierde... alles _meins_. Ich bin derjenige, der ab sofort über dich bestimmt. Derjenige, der entscheidet, wann die Zeit reif ist, dich zu _nehmen_... dich zu _brechen_... deinen Körper und deine Seele Stück für Stück zu entblößen. Dich auseinanderzunehmen und... vielleicht... wieder zusammenzusetzen. Ich allein entscheide über deinen Schmerz und deine Lust."

Diese Aussage erregte nun doch noch Sherlocks Interesse.

„Schmerz?", fragte er fast begierig. „Dann... hast du vor, mir weh zu tun?"

Das unangenehme Lächeln kehrte auf Johns Gesicht zurück.

„Dieses Privileg wirst du dir erst noch verdienen müssen."

Ein erneuter Schauder ließ Sherlock erzittern und sein immer noch steifer Schaft zuckte ebenso begierig wie vergebens. In Johns Fingern juckte es, sofort und auf der Stelle Sherlocks (offensichtlich vorhandene) masochistische Tendenzen gründlich auszuloten, doch das würde er sich für ein anderes Mal aufsparen. Im Moment würde die Qual der Orgasmus-Verweigerung Sherlock ausreichend beschäftigen und in Atem halten.

Mit diesem – für ihn äußerst erfreulichen und stimulierenden Gedanken - schenkte John Sherlock ein letztes, zähnefletschendes Lächeln und verließ den Raum ohne ein weiteres Wort.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Fortsetzung folgt...**

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

* * *

Ihr habt es gemerkt... mein Urlaub ist vorbei. Leider hatte ich für diese Fanfic nicht soviel Zeit zur Verfügung, wie ich gehofft hatte, aber immerhin ist dieses Kapitel fertig geworden. Ich sitze schon am nächsten und hoffe, dass ich es irgendwann nächste Woche fertig haben werde. Ein konkretes Datum kann ich euch leider nicht versprechen.


	6. Warten

Titel: Unberührt – Deflowered – extended version

Autor: Lorelei Lee (lorelei_lee1968)

Rating: ab 18 / NC-17 / NSFW

Pairing: John/Sherlock

* * *

**Unberührt - Deflowered**

**Teil 6 – Warten**

_Mrs Hudson ging in das Arbeitszimmer von Mr Holmes, um ihm die Post auf seinem Schreibtisch zurechtzulegen. Sie fing an, die Briefe zu sortieren und in Stapel zu ordnen, als sie das Gefühl beschlich, nicht alleine zu sein. Sie hielt in ihrer Tätigkeit inne und horchte angestrengt. Tatsächlich! Da war noch ein zweites Atmen zu hören! _

_Neugierig und ein wenig beunruhigt ging sie um den Schreibtisch herum, schob Mr Holmes' Stuhl zu Seite und lugte unter den schweren Tisch aus dunklem Mahagoni._

_„Sherlock!", rief sie überrascht aus, als sie in der kauernden Gestalt unter dem Schreibtisch Mr Holmes' jüngsten Sohn erkannte. In dem Jahr, in dem er bereits hier wohnte, war ihr der kleine Junge sehr ans Herz gewachsen. Auch wenn sie sich bemühte, sich diese Vorliebe nicht anmerken zu lassen. Zumindest nicht zu sehr. „Was treibst du denn hier? Spielst du etwa Verstecken?"_

_„Nein", kam die einsilbige Antwort, die in ihren Ohren reichlich trotzig und dennoch verlassen geklungen hatte._

_Sie überlegte kurz, womit sich kleine Jungs am besten ködern ließen und verfiel auf einen Trick, der bei Mycroft früher immer funktioniert hatte._

_„Ich glaube, die Köchin hat heute frische Kekse gebacken", lockte sie und Sherlocks Kopf hob sich tatsächlich ein wenig. „Wenn ich sie darum bitte, gibt sie uns bestimmt welche. Was hältst du davon?"_

_Sie hörte, wie Sherlock die Nase hochzog. Hatte der Junge etwa geweint? Als sie sich gerade zu ihm hinunterbeugen wollte – was wegen ihrer schmerzenden Hüfte eine Anstrengung war, auf die sie normalerweise gerne verzichtete – enthob er sie dieser Mühe dadurch, dass er langsam unter dem Tisch hervor krabbelte. Auf einen Blick sah sie, dass seine Augen zwar nicht gerötet waren, aber verdächtig feucht schimmerten. Mitleidig-mütterliche Gefühle regten sich in ihrer Brust, doch es war nicht an ihr, ihn durch eine Umarmung zu trösten – sie war schließlich nur Mr Holmes' Sekretärin. Sie kannte die Grenzen, die sich durch ihre Stellung in diesem Haushalt ergaben, sehr genau._

_Sie streckte dem kleinen Jungen ihre Hand entgegen._

_„Dann komm mit, Sherlock. Lass uns nachsehen, welche Kekse die Köchin dieses Mal gezaubert hat", sagte sie mit einem freundlichen Lächeln._

_„Schoko-Walnuss", schniefte Sherlock und stand auf, ohne ihre Hand zu ergreifen. „Ich mag Ingwer-Kekse lieber." Er blickte Mrs Hudson leicht herausfordernd an._

_„Damit kann ich leider nicht dienen. Du wirst dich für heute mit Schokoladen-Keksen begnügen müssen", sagte Mrs Hudson mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln und hielt Sherlock erneut ihre Hand hin und dieses Mal ergriff er sie._

_Als sie kurz darauf vor einem Teller voller Kekse, einem Glas Milch für Sherlock und einer Tasse Tee für Mrs Hudson an dem großen, blankgescheuerten Küchentisch saßen, seufzte Sherlock so schwer, dass sich Mrs Hudson zwischen Lachen und Mitleid hin- und hergerissen fühlte._

_Doch erst als er ein zweites Mal – dieses Mal besonders betont – ein Seufzen hören ließ, begriff sie, dass er gefragt werden wollte._

_„Was hast du denn auf dem Herzen, Sherlock?", fragte sie daher bereitwillig und mit einem leisen Schmunzeln, das sich beim besten Willen nicht unterdrücken ließ._

_„Mir ist laaaangweilig", nörgelte Sherlock gekonnt und griff nach seinem zweiten Keks, biss aber nicht hinein, sondern fing an, ihn zu Krümeln zu verarbeiten._

_„Warum versteckst du dich dann unter dem Schreibtisch deines Vaters?", fragte Mrs Hudson erstaunt. „Warum gehst du nicht in die Bibliothek und suchst dir ein schönes Buch aus? Oder siehst ein bisschen fern?"_

_Sherlock bedachte sie mit einem verdrossenen Blick._

_„Fernsehen ist für Idioten und gelesen habe ich schon den ganzen Tag."_

_„Vielleicht...", fing Mrs Hudson etwas hilflos an._

_„Mama Sylvia hat wieder ihre Tee-Gesellschaft und keine Zeit um mit mir zu spielen. Papa kommt erst in zwei Tagen wieder von seiner Geschäftsreise zurück und dann wird er auch wieder keine Zeit für mich haben, weil er immer so viel tun hat", setzte Sherlock ihr sehr präzise auseinander, wobei sein Gesichtsausdruck zwischen verzweifelt und wütend schwankte._

_„Dann..."_

_Doch wieder wurde sie von Sherlock unterbrochen._

_„Mycroft ist bei seiner Geigenstunde. Wie fast jeden Tag. Und wenn er nicht dort ist, dann übt er. Und wenn er das nicht tut, dann macht er Schularbeiten." Sherlocks Tonfall trug nun deutlich weinerliche Züge. Seine Unterlippe schob sich schmollend vor und er vergrub sein Kinn in seinen auf dem Tisch verschränkten Armen. „Hier ist alles doof!"_

_„Ach, Sherlock", seufzte nun auch Mrs Hudson und streichelte ihm mit einer Hand durch seine wirren Locken. Es verwunderte sie immer wieder, wie gut Sherlock über alle Vorgänge des Holmes'schen Haushalts Bescheid wusste und wie gewählt er sich meist schon artikulieren konnte. Man neigte in solchen Momenten allzu leicht dazu, zu vergessen, dass er kein Teenager wie Mycroft, sondern noch ein Kind war. Ein hochbegabtes und sehr intelligentes Kind, sicher – aber eben doch noch ein Kind mit ebensolchen kindlichen Bedürfnissen nach Aufmerksamkeit, Nähe, Anerkennung und Zuwendung. Oh, Mr Holmes liebte ihn abgöttisch (wenn er denn mal zu Hause war und Zeit für seine Kinder erübrigen konnte), doch bei Mrs Holmes war sich Mrs Hudson manchmal nicht so sicher. Allerdings brachte die Dame des Hauses auch ihrem eigenen Sohn Mycroft nicht unbedingt ein übertriebenes Interesse entgegen. Die Mutterschaft übte auf sie wohl keinen besonderen Reiz aus, denn sie hatte schon immer das Leben einer ‚Dame der Gesellschaft' geführt und Mycroft ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken der Obhut zahlreicher Nannys und Erzieherinnen überlassen._

_„Dir fehlt wohl deine kleine Freundin?" Mrs Hudson erinnerte sich, dass zu Beginn einige Male ein kleines, schwarzhaariges Mädchen zu Besuch gewesen war. Doch weitere Besuche waren aus irgendeinem Grund ausgeblieben._

_„Irene? Pfff!", machte Sherlock verächtlich. „Die ist doch nur ein Mädchen. Die fehlt mir überhaupt nicht! Mit der musste ich immer nur 'Vater, Mutter, Kind' spielen. Und wissen Sie, was das Schlimmste dabei war? SIE spielte immer den Vater, und ihre Puppe und ich... wir waren die 'Kinder'. Und wenn ich nicht gemacht hab', was sie wollte, hat sie mich verhauen. Die kann mir echt gestohlen bleiben."_

_Wieder musste sich Mrs Hudson auf die Lippen beißen, um nicht zu lachen und sich so Sherlocks – sicherlich gerechten - Zorn zuzuziehen. Doch wie er versuchte, sein Heimweh nach seiner kleinen Freundin durch Verdrossenheit zu kaschieren, war so herzallerliebst, dass Mrs Hudsons Selbstbeherrschung wirklich auf eine schwere Probe gestellt wurde._

_„Warum lernst du dann nicht auch ein Musikinstrument? Wie Mycroft? Dann könnt ihr vielleicht zusammen musizieren – wäre das nicht etwas?", schlug Mrs Hudson nach einer kurzen Pause vor, in der Sherlock mit trübsinnigem Gesichtsausdruck seinen Zeigefinger Schlangenlinien durch die Kekskrümel auf dem Tisch ziehen liess._

_Doch kaum war ihre Stimme verklungen, hörte Sherlock auf, dumpf vor sich hinzubrüten und über die Ungerechtigkeit der Welt nachzusinnen und musterte Mrs Hudson überrascht._

_„Ein Instrument?", wiederholte er und seine Augen weiteten sich. „Warum ist mir das nicht eingefallen?" Sein Gesicht erhellte sich. „Gut... dann werde ich Mama Sylvia bitten, dass ich auch Geige spielen darf." Unternehmungslustig sprang er auf und rannte aus der Küche hinaus._

_Mrs Hudson sah ihm kopfschüttelnd nach. Das quecksilbrige Temperament dieses Kindes würde die erzieherischen Künste von Mr und Mrs Holmes bestimmt noch das eine oder andere Mal auf die Probe stellen._

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Es war Sherlock zwar nicht zugetragen worden, was genau sein mysteriöser Kunde Irene Adler im Detail mitgeteilt hatte, aber er wusste nun immerhin, dass es sich bei ihm um niemand anderen als John Watson gehandelt hatte.

Endlich hatte er nicht nur ein Gesicht, sondern auch einen Namen.

Als er dann noch in Erfahrung gebracht hatte (er verfügte schließlich über Internetzugang und war ganz bestimmt nicht auf den Kopf gefallen, wenn es um Recherche-Arbeiten ging – ein Überbleibsel aus seinen Uni-Tagen), dass John Watson eher auf den Beinamen „_Doctor_" hörte und in London zu den tonangebenden Mafia-Bossen gehörte, war seine Neugierde endgültig geweckt worden.

Sherlock fieberte ihrem nächsten Treffen förmlich entgegen. Doch es sollte fünf Tage dauern, bis John endlich zurückkam.

In diesen fünf Tagen war Sherlock allerdings ungewöhnlich folgsam gewesen und hatte es tatsächlich vermieden sich selbst in sinnlicher oder erotischer Absicht zu berühren. Diese Folgsamkeit hätte ihn eigentlich mit Stolz erfüllen sollen - denn Johns Anerkennung würde ihm für diese Selbstbeherrschung sicher sein – doch nahezu das Gegenteil war der Fall. Sherlock war unzufrieden, übellaunig und gereizt... in noch größerem Ausmaß, als es bei ihm ohnehin die Norm war.

Der Grund für seine übergroße Gereiztheit und Ruhelosigkeit lag in der Tatsache begründet, dass seit jenem Abend eine leichte, prickelnde Erregung sein ständiger Begleiter war. Eine Erregung, die weder verebbte, noch anschwoll, sondern immer ein gewisses Maß beibehielt und deren Glut sich immer weiter durch seinen ganzen Körper und durch seinen ohnehin hyperaktiven Geist fraß.

Mittlerweile wollte nicht nur seine intellektuelle Neugierde befriedigt werden, sondern auch seine anderweitigen – körperlichen – Bedürfnisse, die John in ihm entzündet hatte, ohne den dabei entstandenen Schwelbrand auch ordnungsgemäß zu löschen.

In diesen Tagen ohne John hatte er seine Kundschaft in der bisherigen, gewohnten Weise mit seinen Händen, seinem Mund und seinem Hintern bedient… diesen Körperteil hatte er jedoch lediglich für eine gelegentliche Tracht Prügel zur Verfügung gestellt – wenn es denn verlangt worden war.

Seine ständige unterschwellige Erregung hatte seine Arbeit nicht unbedingt vereinfacht, auch wenn es seinen Kunden sehr gefallen hatte, dass es plötzlich so einfach gewesen war, bei ihm eine Erektion hervorzurufen. Dass er allerdings nie Befriedigung gefunden hatte – oder erstrebt hatte – hatten seine Kunden meist nur mit einem Schulterzucken kommentiert… falls es sie überhaupt interessiert hatte.

Trotz seiner neuen – in seinen Augen fast lächerlichen – Sinnlichkeit, hatte Sherlock sich während dieser fünf Tage nie in Versuchung gefühlt, Johns Verbot, sich selbst zu befriedigen, zu missachten... bis auf ein einziges Mal.

Der Kunde war in Irenes Bordell kein Unbekannter gewesen, doch bislang war Sherlock noch nie von ihm gebucht worden. Da Romero – der Junge, der von diesem Kunden normalerweise angefordert worden war – nicht mehr für Irene gearbeitet hatte, war Sherlock angeboten worden und der Kunde hatte sich einverstanden erklärt.

Es war schon ein etwas älterer Mann gewesen, der in Zimmer fünf auf Sherlock gewartet hatte. Graue Schläfen, schlank, durchtrainiert, vermutlich Langstreckenläufer unter Umständen militärische Vergangenheit… Das waren Sherlocks Überlegungen nach einem ersten, flüchtigen Blick gewesen. Dann, auf den zweiten Blick und nach einem festen Händedruck hatte Sherlock ohne jede Vorwarnung die Erinnerung an John überfallen.

Obwohl John mit seinen blonden, streng gescheitelten Haaren und seiner etwas geringen Körpergröße überhaupt keine Ähnlichkeit mit dem hochgewachsenen Mann und seinem grauen Bürstenhaarschnitt aufwies, so hatte doch etwas in der aufrechten Haltung und in dem freundlichen, aber strengen Blick des Mannes gelegen, das Sherlock sofort an John hatte denken lassen.

Der Kunde hatte Sherlock auch ganz ähnlich behandelt, wie John das getan hatte. Freundlich, aber bestimmt hatte er ihn aufgefordert, sich auszuziehen und hatte selbst vollständig bekleidet auf einem der Sessel Platz genommen. Sherlock hatte absichtlich etwas herumgetrödelt, um dem Kunden noch weitere, strenge Befehle entlocken zu können. Er war nicht enttäuscht worden. Der Mann schrie ihn nicht an – ein Verhalten, das so viele andere Männer bei einer solchen Gelegenheit an den Tag legten und das Sherlock nur noch zu Tode langweilte – sondern er hatte seine Aufforderungen an Sherlock lediglich mit mehr Nachdruck in seinem Tonfall wiederholt.

Sherlock hatte diese energischen Worte wie ein Schwamm in sich aufgesogen und hatte sich insgeheim über sich selbst gewundert. Es war für ihn eine Überraschung gewesen, wie sehr er nach einer solchen Behandlung - Unnachgiebigkeit gemischt mit Güte - lechzte.

Als er sich seiner Kleidung entledigt hatte, hatte er sich gekonnt über dem Schoß des Kunden drapiert, der den Wunsch geäußert hatte, ihm den Hintern zu versohlen. Sherlock war damit einverstanden gewesen und da sein Gehirn ständig – durch die Ähnlichkeit zu John – verwirrende und anregende Gedanken produziert hatte, hatte ihm die Aussicht auf Schläge freudige Schauer über den Rücken gejagt. Er war noch ein wenig auf den Schenkeln hin und her gerutscht, bis er die ideale Position gefunden hatte und hatte dabei die ersten Anzeichen von Erregung bei dem älteren Mann gespürt… sein Penis hatte sich bereits halbsteif durch den Stoff seiner Hose hindurch gegen Sherlocks Bauch gedrückt.

Die Schläge, die der Kunde auf Sherlocks Hintern hatte prasseln lassen, waren exquisit gewesen und Sherlock hatte es genossen. Dieser Mann war ein Könner gewesen und hatte gewusst, was er tat. Das kam selten genug vor und Sherlock hatte beschlossen, sich ein wenig mehr gehen zu lassen, als er das sonst tat und die Erinnerungen an John hatten ein Übriges getan. Am Ende hatten beide Männer eine quälend harte Erektion gehabt und Sherlock war stark versucht gewesen, sich dieses eine Mal – ganz entgegen Johns Wünschen – Befriedigung zu verschaffen.

Die Verlockung, sich einfach an dem anderen Körper zu reiben, sich ein wenig zu winden, war groß gewesen. In seinem Zustand wäre es für Sherlock ein Leichtes gewesen, sich auf diese Weise – endlich – zu einem Orgasmus zu bringen. Sein Hintern hatte von den Schlägen geglüht, doch der brennende Schmerz hatte Sherlock nur noch mehr erregt. Er hatte sich der heißen, harten und unbarmherzigen Hand entgegen gestreckt, seine Hüften hatten unwillkürlich mit kleinen, fickenden Bewegungen begonnen, sein logisches Denken hatte ihn bereits verlassen und ein Höhepunkt war tatsächlich in greifbare Nähe gerückt gewesen… er hatte auf den nächsten Schlag gewartet, hatte ihn herbeigesehnt, hatte ihm entgegengefiebert… hatte gehofft, dieser nächste Hiebe würde ihm die ersehnte Erlösung bringen…

Doch statt einer weiteren Explosion von Lust und Schmerz hatte Sherlock die sanfte Berührung eines Zeigefingers gespürt, der sich zwischen seine Pobacken geschoben hatte.

Der erotische Nebel in dem sich Sherlock gerade noch befunden hatte, hatte sich von einer Sekunde auf die andere verflüchtigt. Sein ganzer Körper hatte sich versteift und er war wie von der Tarantel gestochen aufgesprungen. Sherlock hatte Zeter und Mordio geschrien, während der Kunde ihn nur geschockt angestarrt hatte. Das lautstarke und wütende Geschrei Sherlocks hatte auch Irenes Ohren erreicht, die von ihrem Büro - so schnell es ihr auf ihren Stöckelschuhen und in ihrem engen Rock möglich gewesen war – zum Ort des Geschehens gerannt war.

Dort angekommen, hatte sie nicht lange gefackelt und vor den Augen des entsetzten – und immer noch sprachlosen – Kunden, Sherlock eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasst, was diesen endlich zum Schweigen gebracht hatte.

Verblüfft und stumm und innerlich aufgewühlt hatte Sherlock gelauscht, wie sich Irene bei dem Kunden – der sich mittlerweile von seinem Schock erholte hatte und dann sehr schnell sehr wütend und sehr laut geworden war – äußerst zungenfertig für das _„absolut unmögliche Verhalten ihres unvernünftigen und impertinenten Angestellten"_ entschuldigt hatte.

Sie hatte dann das Laken vom Bett gezerrt, es Sherlock an den Kopf geworfen und ihn angeherrscht, sich sofort in ihr Büro zu begeben. Sherlock hatte das Bettlaken nachlässig um seinen Körper geschlungen und hatte ihm Hinausgehen noch gehört, wie sich Irene in weiteren wortreichen Entschuldigungen erging, um den erzürnten Kunden zu besänftigen.

Sobald sie einige Minuten später als Sherlock ihr Büro betreten hatte, hatte Sherlock - ohne sich mit einer Erklärung aufzuhalten - wütend gefaucht, dass dieser Mann kein Recht gehabt hatte, ihn _dort_ zu berühren.

Irene hatte ihm nur einen nachdenklichen Blick zugeworfen und war stumm geblieben. Schließlich hatte sie ihn angewiesen, sich für die nächsten zwei Stunden ein wenig hinzulegen und seine Wange mit Eis zu kühlen. Bevor er sich um die nächsten Kunden kümmern konnte, musste zuerst der rote Abdruck ihrer zierlichen, aber dennoch kräftigen Hand auf seiner bleichen Wange wieder verblassen.

Sherlock hatte sich mit einem gereizten Schnauben zurückgezogen, doch innerlich war er Irene dankbar gewesen, dass sie ihm eine so lange Auszeit gewährt hatte. Tatsächlich hatte er sich erst wieder drei Stunden später bei ihr blicken lassen, doch sie hatte ihm dafür keine Rüge erteilt.

Die drei Stunden Ruhe hatten ihm gutgetan, doch seine Nerven waren nach wie vor strapaziert und seine Gefühle immer noch aufgewühlt. Johns Worte hatten sich unauslöschlich in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt. Sein Hintern gehörte John. Und sonst niemand.

Doch das alles lag in der Vergangenheit. In einer Vergangenheit, die Sherlock bereits einen Tag später nicht mehr interessierte, denn John war zurück.

In diesem Augenblick lief Sherlock in einem der luxuriösen Zimmer, die gut betuchten und wichtigen Kunden vorbehalten waren, wie ein nervöser Panther in seinem Käfig auf und ab. John musste nun jeden Moment hier sein.

Wenn ihm jemand noch vor zwei Wochen prophezeit hätte, dass er so begierig sein würde, seine Jungfräulichkeit zu verlieren – und das auch noch an einen Mafia-Boss – hätte er demjenigen ohne zu Zögern empfohlen, einen verdammt guten Psychiater aufzusuchen.

Erst vor drei Stunden hatte ihm Irene auf dem Flur eine Klistierpackung zugeworfen und ihm widerlich gut gelaunt eine Zimmernummer und eine Uhrzeit genannt.

Als er sie nur ungläubig und mit offenem Mund angestarrt hatte – völlig unfähig, sich zu bewegen, völlig unfähig zu begreifen, dass sein Leiden und Warten nun ein Ende haben sollte – hatte sie gelacht und gesagt: „Auf, auf, meine kleine Jungfrau. Frisch ans Werk! Die Uhr tickt – fang lieber gleich damit an, dich auf deinen _Arztbesuch_ vorzubereiten."

Für dieses unglaublich alberne Wortspiel hatte er sie zwar wütend angefunkelt, doch wahrscheinlich hatte sie seine bebenden Hände bemerkt, was die Wirkung seines Blickes beeinträchtigt hatte, denn sie war lachend und mit wiegenden Hüften an ihm vorbeispaziert – nicht ohne ihm noch kokett zuzuzwinkern. Sherlock hatte noch einige Zeit wie betäubt auf dem Flur gestanden, bevor er sich wieder der Klistierpackung in seinen Händen bewusst geworden und er auf sein Zimmer gerannt war.

Doch das war vor drei Stunden gewesen. Jetzt stand er hier. Zitternd vor Anspannung und Erwartung.

Und dann war es soweit. Sherlock hörte Schritte auf dem Flur und schluckte, doch seine Kehle und sein Mund waren plötzlich staubtrocken. Er erwartete Fanfaren, Trommeln… irgendetwas… dramatisches, das die Bedeutung dieses Augenblicks angemessen unterstrichen hätte. Doch die Tür öffnete sich völlig normal und undramatisch und John stand vor ihm.

Und Sherlock war völlig bereit und willens, um einen richtigen, guten Fick zu betteln.

Johns ruhig-abwartender Blick war mehr, als seine Nerven in diesem Moment ertragen konnten, doch er riss sich zusammen und versuchte, nicht ganz so erbärmlich zu erscheinen, wie er sich gerade fühlte.

„Gratulation… deine Bemühungen waren erfolgreich", sagte er in einer seltsamen Mischung aus Stolz, Erleichterung und Verlangen. „Es ist dir gelungen, meinen Widerstand…" Er unterbrach sich und schüttelte halb seinen Kopf. Nein. Keine Halbwahrheiten gegenüber John. Ganz oder gar nicht. Er sah wieder auf. „Es ist dir gelungen _mich_ zu brechen", schloss er mit fester Stimme.

John hob eine Augenbraue.

„Habe ich das?", gab er mit einem maliziösen Lächeln zurück.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

_„Aber selbstverständlich, Lord Windermere", sprach Irene Adler mit größter Verbindlichkeit in ihr Handy während sie selbstbewusst wie immer über das etwas unebene Pflaster eines Londoner Gehwegs stöckelte. Sie lauschte einen Moment, verdrehte die Augen und sagte dann mit einer Stimme, der man weder ihr Amüsement, noch ihre Verdrossenheit anmerkte: „Diskretion ist in meinem Haus Ehrensache. Wenn Sie es für angebracht halten, dann steht Ihnen natürlich auch eine Eingangstür in einem Hinterhof zur Verfügung. Aber ich kann Ihnen versichern..." _

_Als sie unterbrochen wurde, blieb sie stehen und presste ihre sorgfältig bemalten Lippen verärgert aufeinander. Der Wunsch, ihre manikürten Fingernägel in ihrer kunstvollen Hochsteckfrisur zu vergraben, wurde übermächtig und nur der Gedanke, dass sich eine erfolgreiche Geschäftsfrau wie sie solche Entgleisungen nicht erlauben konnte, hielt sie davon ab, diesem Wunsch auch Folge zu leisten._

_So lauschte sie geduldig den Befürchtungen ihres potentiellen neuen Kunden, bis sie schließlich genug davon hatte._

_„Lord Windermere, verzeihen Sie, wenn ich Sie unterbreche", fing sie freundlich – aber bestimmt – an. „Aber meine Zeit ist – ebenso wie Ihre – kostbar. Wenn Sie mein Haus mit Ihrem Besuch beehren möchten, dann sind Sie mir sehr willkommen. Wenn Sie lieber nicht zu meinem Kundenkreis zählen möchten – dann respektiere ich Ihre Entscheidung selbstverständlich. Wenn Sie aber einfach nur mit mir plaudern wollen, dann muss ich Ihnen dafür leider meinen üblichen Tarif berechnen. Das wären dann 300 Pfund pro Stunde – Rohrstock inklusive. Vielleicht fühlen Sie sich dann hinterher etwas entscheidungsfreudiger." Ein zufriedenes Lächeln spielte um Ihre Lippen, während sie den Beteuerungen am anderen Ende der Leitung folgte._

_„Wunderbar, Lord Windermere. Morgen Abend um halb acht. Blond. Nicht behaart. Kleiner als 1,80 und nicht älter als 27. Ich habe da genau das Richtige für Sie." Sie ließ ein einschmeichelndes Lachen ertönen. „Oder besser gesagt: den Richtigen. Wie meinen Sie? Oh, nein. Dieses Telefonat konnte niemand belauschen. Der Lärm im Hintergrund?" Irene sah mit einem feinen Lächeln dem Taxi nach, das gerade hupend an ihr vorbeiraste. „Der Fernseher, Mylord. Ich muss mich wohl gerade aus Versehen auf die Fernbedienung gesetzt haben. Bis morgen Abend also." Sie legte auf und ihr Mund formte ein lautloses: „Blödmann!"._

_Manches Mal wünschte Sie sich wirklich, sie hätte nie die Idee für ein Schwulen-Bordell gehabt. Dann würde sie immer noch als Domina arbeiten und ihre Ruhe haben. Mit leisem Bedauern ließ sie ihren Blick über ihre gepflegten Fingernägel (die ebenfalls wie Ihre Lippen in der aparten und brandneuen Schattierung 'Dschungelrot' bemalt waren), ihr maßgeschneidertes, royalblaues Etuikleid, sowie über ihre dazu passenden Manolo-Blahnik-Schuhe schweifen. Einen solchen Luxus hatte sie sich als bloße Domina nicht leisten können._

_Sie seufzte kurz auf, steckte ihr Handy in ihre Dior-Handtasche und machte sich daran, ihren auffälligen Ohrclip – den sie zum Telefonieren abgenommen hatte, weil er zu groß war und daher störte – wieder an ihrem rechten Ohrläppchen zu befestigen._

_Doch der Teufel steckt bekanntlich im Detail und der Clip entschlüpfte ihren Fingern und fiel zu Boden. Und da das Elend bekanntlich Gesellschaft liebt, sprang er unglücklich auf dem unebenen Pflaster auf und kullerte dann voller Elan in eine schmale Gasse zwischen zwei Häusern, um dort hinter einigen Mülltonnen zu verschwinden._

_Mit einigem Widerwillen folgte sie dem Weg, den ihr ungehöriger Ohrclip genommen hatte. Der Clip war ebenso auffällig wie teuer und sie war immer noch sparsam genug, um ihn nicht einfach abzuschreiben. Die Gegend, in der sie gerade unterwegs war, zählte zwar nicht zu den feinsten Adressen, doch ihrer Einschätzung nach drohte ihr in dieser Gasse keine unmittelbare Gefahr. Kaum hatte sie überlegt, dass sie höchstens auf ein oder zwei Junkies treffen dürfte, die sich im Schutz der Mülltonnen einen Schuss setzten, schon sah sie sich auch einer dieser Jammergestalten gegenüber. Sie seufzte verhalten. Ihr Ohrclip war bis vor die Schuhe dieses erbarmungswürdigen Geschöpfes gerollt, das zusammengekauert an der Hauswand auf dem Boden lag. Ohne viel Federlesens bückte sie sich nach ihrem Eigentum und hob es auf. Da bewegte sich der Körper und ein blasses Gesicht, umrahmt von stumpfen, verfilzten, dunklen Locken, schälte sich aus den Falten eines ehemals teuren und nun hoffnungslos verdreckten Mantels._

_Irene stutzte. Der Ohrclip in ihrer Hand war plötzlich vergessen. Diese Locken... diese Wangen…_

_„Sherlock?", hörte sie sich unsicher fragen und hätte sich dafür am liebsten gleich selbst eine Ohrfeige verpasst. Wie groß standen wohl die Chancen, dass der Freund ihrer Kindertage hier vor ihr im Dreck lag?_

_Der Mann zuckte zurück, hob aber den Kopf in der Art eines verschreckten Tieres noch ein wenig mehr und schlug die Augen auf, die gehetzt und unfokussiert in ihre Richtung blickten._

_„Sie müssen mich verwechseln", nuschelte der Mann und zog sich wieder enger in seinen Mantel zurück._

_Doch Irene hatte bereits genug gesehen._

_„Sherlock!", rief sie mit neugewonnener Sicherheit aus. „Versuch nicht, mich zu verarschen! Diese Augen und diesen Schmollmund würde ich jederzeit wiedererkennen."_

_Sherlock blinzelte und versuchte offensichtlich, Irene genauer zu erfassen._

_„Wer... Tante Doris?", murmelte er undeutlich._

_„Tante Doris?", rief Irene empört aus. „Der Herr steh mir bei! Wenn du mir damit auf charmante Art und Weise zu verstehen geben willst, dass ich jetzt schon aussehe wie meine Mutter – dann wird dir die Tracht Prügel, die ich dir Weihnachten vor 20 Jahren verpasst habe, weil du meine neue Puppe kaputt gemacht hast, wie Engelsgesang vorkommen... verglichen mit der Abreibung, die ich dir gleich verpassen werde."_

_„Irene?", murmelte Sherlock ungläubig und setzte sich unsicher und mit fahrigen Bewegungen auf. „Irene?"_

_„Ja, Irene", bestätigte Irene bewegt und fuhr sich über die Augen. „Was hast du nur angestellt, Sherlock? Was ist nur mit dir passiert?"_

_Als Sherlock nicht antwortete, sondern nur mit einem leeren Gesichtsausdruck knapp an ihr vorbeistarrte, fasste sie einen Entschluss. Sie bückte sich, griff burschikos unter seine Arme und zog ihn in die Höhe. Der Gestank, den sein Körper und seine Kleidung ausdünstete, umhüllte sie durch ihre Nähe zu ihm, wie eine Wolke und benahm ihr kurz den Atem. Doch sie atmete einfach durch den Mund ein und aus und schließlich gelang es ihr, ihn auf seine Beine zu stellen. Er blieb aus eigener Kraft - wenn auch reichlich schwankend - stehen und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Hauswand._

_„Was soll das?", fragte er mit schleppender Stimme. „Was hast du mit mir vor?"_

_„Ich weiß nicht, was du alles intus hast", bemerkte Irene schroff. „Aber du kommst jetzt mit zu mir. Du wirst baden und du wirst essen. Und dann wirst du mir alles erzählen."_

_„Und wenn ich nicht will?"_

_„Dann verprügle ich dich erst und zerre dich dann zu mir nach Hause", drohte Irene mit einem halben Lächeln, um nicht in Tränen über seinen Zustand auszubrechen._

_Als sie seinen Arm um ihre Schulter legte, um ihn so aus der Gasse zu schleifen, flüsterte er leise in ihre sich auflösende Hochsteckfrisur: „Ich hab' dich vermisst, Irene. Du hast mir echt gefehlt."_

_Nach diesem Bekenntnis gestattete Irene einer einzelnen Träne, sich aus ihrem Augenwinkel zu lösen und eine zarte Spur auf ihrer gepuderten Wange zu hinterlassen._

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Fortsetzung folgt...**

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**


	7. leere Versprechnungen

Titel: Unberührt – Deflowered – extended version

Autor: Lorelei Lee (lorelei_lee1968)

Rating: ab 18 / NC-17 / NSFW

Pairing: John/Sherlock

* * *

SORRY! Dieses Kapitel hat viel zu lange gedauert. Mein Urlaub ist dazwischen gekommen. Ab jetzt werde ich wieder regelmäßiger updaten.

* * *

**Unberührt - Deflowered**

**Teil 7 – leere Versprechungen**

* * *

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Johns ruhig-abwartender Blick war mehr, als Sherlocks Nerven in diesem Moment ertragen konnten, doch er riss sich zusammen und versuchte, nicht ganz so erbärmlich zu erscheinen, wie er sich gerade fühlte.

„Gratulation… deine Bemühungen waren erfolgreich", sagte er in einer seltsamen Mischung aus Stolz, Erleichterung und Verlangen. „Es ist dir gelungen, meinen Widerstand…" Er unterbrach sich und schüttelte halb seinen Kopf. Nein. Keine Halbwahrheiten gegenüber John. Ganz oder gar nicht. Er sah wieder auf. „Es ist dir gelungen _mich_ zu brechen", schloss er mit fester Stimme.

John hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ist das so?", gab er mit einem maliziösen Lächeln zurück.

Sherlock biss sich kurz auf die Lippen, als ob ihm das, was er gleich sagen würde, unangenehm wäre.

„Irgendwie schon… auf eine gewisse Weise…" äußerte er verhalten, senkte seinen Blick, sah jedoch fast sofort wieder auf. „Du hast mir ein paar Brosamen hingeworfen, hast mich damit geködert, mit Andeutungen, mit Hinweisen… hast mir einen Vorgeschmack darauf gegeben, was du noch mit mir vorhast, hast mich ein klein wenig spüren lassen, wie es sein wird, wenn…" Er unterbrach sich, wandte wieder den Blick ab und hob ihn dann doch wieder zu John, der ihm aufmerksam lauschte.

„Das war clever, _richtig_ clever", gab Sherlock mit einem schiefen Lächeln zu. „Du musst irgendwie gewusst – _gespürt_ – haben, dass mich das wahnsinnig machen würde. Dieses _Ahnen_ und doch nicht _Wissen_… auf Vermutungen angewiesen zu sein, aber keine Gewissheit zu haben. Wirst du jetzt meine Neugierde stillen und meinen… _Hunger_ befriedigen?" Sherlocks Stimme war während dieser letzten Worte leise und rau geworden. Seine Zunge versuchte, die trockenen Lippen zu benetzen. Verzweifeltes Verlangen und Nervosität zeichneten sich deutlich auf seinem Gesicht ab, das jetzt, da er fast alle seine Masken abgelegt zu haben schien, nackt und bloß wirkte und ungewöhnlich ausdrucksstark war.

Als John keine Anstalten machte, etwas dazu zu bemerken, straffte Sherlock seinen Körper und trug seinen Kopf ein wenig höher, was ihm ein stolzes Aussehen verlieh.

„Oder muss ich darum betteln? Ist es das?" Ein trotziges Funkeln trat in seine Augen. „Willst du sehen, wie ich darum bettle? Muss ich mich erst vor dir erniedrigen? Wenn es das ist, was du willst… dann bin ich dazu bereit. Vorausgesetzt, es ist wirklich notwendig."

Erst jetzt lächelte John und dieses Mal war es ein wirkliches, freundliches Lächeln, das seine Augen erreichte und diese erwärmte.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Betteln notwendig sein wird. Ich würde sagen, darüber sind wir hinweg. Du hast dir deine Belohnung verdient. Ohne Wenn und Aber."

Ein kleines, erleichtertes Seufzen entwischte Sherlocks Lippen.

„Gut. Ich hätte jede Sekunde davon gehasst, aber ich hätte es getan. Zumindest, wenn ich nur so mein Ziel erreicht hätte."

Johns Lippen kräuselten sich.

„Deine Wahrheitsliebe tritt immer in den unpassendsten Momenten zutage. Hat dir noch niemand gesagt, dass diese Art von Ehrlichkeit in deinem Beruf äußerst unangebracht ist?"

„Ausgerechnet du erteilst mir Ratschläge über Ehrlichkeit und Berufswahl?", gab Sherlock hochmütig zurück.

Im ersten Augenblick züngelte blinde Wut durch Johns Eingeweide und drohte, ihn zu überwältigen. Sein Temperament war in den Anfangszeiten seiner Karriere zwar hilfreich gewesen, doch je höher er innerhalb der _Familie_ aufgestiegen war, desto wichtiger war es geworden, sich zu beherrschen. Es gelang ihm auch dieses Mal wieder. Auch äußerlich war er ruhig geblieben, obwohl alles in ihm danach geschrien hatte, dieser impertinenten Hure einfach den Hals umzudrehen.

„Du hast also herausgefunden, womit ich mein Geld verdiene", erwiderte er so ruhig, wie es ihm möglich war.

Sherlock schien tatsächlich nichts von Johns innerem Aufruhr bemerkt zu haben, denn er zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern.

„Ich bin nicht dumm. Ich weiß, wie man Internet-Suchmaschinen bedient. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass es dir in deinem _Beruf_ nicht nur ums Geld geht."

„Ach was", spie John voller Sarkasmus aus. „Und was sollte das sein? Wonach verlangt es mich – deiner geschätzten Meinung nach?"

Sherlock wirkte unbeeindruckt und antwortete prompt: „Macht",

Johns Zähne glitten über seine Unterlippe und die Andeutung eines Kopfschüttelns war zu sehen. Wieder einmal war er von Sherlocks absoluter Furchtlosigkeit fasziniert – ebenso faszinierte ihn auch seine Fähigkeit mit seinen Vermutungen mit traumwandlerischer Sicherheit ins Schwarze zu treffen.

„Kluger Junge", sagte er mit mildem Spott. „Obwohl… ganz so weit her kann es mit deiner Intelligenz dann doch nicht sein – oder warum gibst du mir immer noch so freche Antworten, obwohl du jetzt weißt, _wer_ ich bin? Macht es dir keine Angst, dass ich ein Mitglied der… _Familie_ bin?"

„Sollte es das?", fragte Sherlock lediglich.

Jetzt bleckte John seine Zähne.

„Klug _und_ mutig!", höhnte er. „Meine Güte – was bin ich nur für ein Glückspilz!" Er schenkte Sherlock einen eisigen Blick. „Genug Vorspiel für heute. Zieh dich aus. Und zwar flott!", herrschte er ihn an.

Sherlock machte eine Bewegung, als ob er zurückweichen wollte, doch dann huschte sein rascher, aufmerksamer Blick unter leicht zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen über Johns Gestalt und über sein Gesicht.

„Das… war jetzt wohl nicht _besonders_ klug von mir", äußerte er schließlich zögernd.

„Gut erkannt!", sagte John mit einem eisigen Lächeln. „Der Kandidat hat 100 Punkte."

Sherlock atmete tief ein und sein Gesicht zeigte einen ernsten Ausdruck.

„Ich habe dich verärgert – daher… wirst du nun dafür sorgen, dass es für mich schmerzhaft wird. Habe ich Recht?" Obwohl er nur zögernd sprach, war in seinem Tonfall keine Furcht zu finden – nur eine ruhige Akzeptanz, als ob er sich schon viele Male zuvor in exakt derselben Situation befunden hätte.

Für einige Sekunden sahen sich beide Männer unverwandt an. Sherlock ruhig und gelassen, John kühl und nachdenklich. Doch nach diesen wenigen Sekunden tat John etwas, das er noch nie zuvor getan hatte.

Er revidierte eine einmal getroffene Entscheidung.

„Nein", sagte John nach diesen Momenten des Schweigens. „Ich habe dir versprochen, dass ich dir nicht ohne Grund Schmerzen zufügen werde. Ich bin ein Mann, der zu seinem Wort steht."

Ein erstaunter Blick aus hellen Augen traf ihn.

„Wirklich?", platzte Sherlock heraus, bevor er verwirrt seinen Blick niederschlug und ein leises „Danke" flüsterte.

Das Gefühl, diesen Dank nicht verdient zu haben, berührte John unangenehm. Hatte er sich doch schon sehr explizite Bestrafungs-Szenarien für Sherlock ausgedacht, bevor ihn diese eigenartige Mischung aus Tapferkeit und Verletzlichkeit und diese absurde Fähigkeit sich mit einem Schulterzucken in das Unvermeidliche zu fügen, die dieser Junge an den Tag legte, zum Umdenken bewogen hatte.

„Wärst du jetzt so freundlich, dich endlich zu entkleiden", fragte John mit einem Hauch von Frustration in seiner Stimme.

„Selbstverständlich", erwiderte Sherlock und ließ den Morgenmantel, den er trug, einfach von seinen Schultern gleiten. Er trug darunter kein einziges Kleidungsstück mehr am Leib und präsentierte seinen Körper in schamloser Nacktheit, was John angenehm überraschte und die ersten sinnlichen Impulse in seinem Unterleib auslöste.

Johns Erregung schien Sherlock nicht zu entgehen.

„Wo und wie willst du mich haben?", fragte er mit einem sehr selbstzufriedenen Lächeln.

„Du bist wirklich unverbesserlich", bemerkte John mit einem knappen Lächeln und einem leichten Kopfschütteln. „Kaum glaubst du, wieder Oberwasser zu haben…" Er vollendete den Satz nicht, sondern machte stattdessen eine Handbewegung zum Bett hin. "Ich will dich auf dem Bett haben – leg dich auf den Rücken. Genau wie letztes Mal."

Während Sherlock mit katzenartiger Anmut auf das Bett kletterte und seine Haltung von ihrem letzten Treffen kopierte, ging John zu dem Schränkchen mit den Utensilien und entnahm ihm ohne zu Zögern eine Tube Gleitmittel. Als er damit zurück zum Bett ging, musterte Sherlock die Tube in seiner Hand mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln.

„Gleitgel?", fragte er. „Warum keine Vaseline wie letztes Mal? Ich mochte… es hat sich gut angefühlt." Eine sanfte Röte war bei diesem Eingeständnis in Sherlocks blasse Wangen getreten.

John warf ihm einen ungläubigen Blick zu und blinzelte mehrmals.

„Vielleicht weil Vaseline und Kondome sich nicht wirklich miteinander vertragen?", stellte er mit skeptischem Spott fest.

In plötzlichem Begreifen erhellte sich Sherlocks Gesicht, bevor es sich sofort wieder verdüsterte.

„Du hattest nie die Absicht, mich gleich am ersten Abend zu entjungfern!", beschwerte er sich.

„Wie ich dir bereits sagte… du warst überraschend kostspielig. Ich wollte einen reellen Gegenwert für mein Geld..." John hielt mitten im Satz inne. Sein Unterbewusstsein hatte irgendeinen Zusammenhang in Sherlocks Worten festgestellt. Seine Augen verengten sich.

"Halt. Moment. Was war das gerade? Du hast wirklich geglaubt, _ich_ würde dich ohne Gummi ficken?" In Johns Verwirrung schlich sich – ohne dass er sich dessen bewusst wurde – ein ärgerlicher Unterton. „Noch schlimmer… _du_ hättest es zugelassen? Du hättest dich von mir ohne _irgendeinen_ Schutz ficken lassen?!"

Sherlock blinzelte überrascht.

„Nun… ich hatte gedacht…"

„Scheiße, nein!", schrie John. „Du hast überhaupt nichts gedacht… du hast nicht eine Sekunde lang nachgedacht! Ist das dein bevorzugter Zeitvertreib? Russisches Roulette zu spielen? Mit deinem Leben als Einsatz?"

„Es ist hier allerdings etwas langweilig… hin und wieder…", gab Sherlock reichlich kleinlaut zu und malte mit seinem Zeigefinger Kringel auf die Bettdecke.

Von Sherlocks Haltung ging etwas Entwaffnendes aus und John schüttelte seinen Kopf. Was ging es ihn an, inwieweit Sherlock mit seiner Gesundheit Schindluder trieb? Nichts. Eben. Er würde sich vor Ansteckung schützen und der Rest konnte ihm völlig gleichgültig sein. Sein Zorn verrauchte genauso schnell, wie er aufgeflammt war. Ein leises Seufzen saß ihm in der Kehle. Sein Temperament war mal wieder schneller mit ihm durchgegangen, als er es hatte zügeln können.

„Du bist ein Idiot", stellte John trocken fest.

„Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht", gab Sherlock mit einem kläglichen Lächeln zu. „Immerhin wäre ich nicht hier gelandet, wenn ich nicht ein Idiot wäre."

Da war sie wieder – Sherlocks offenherzige, direkte Ehrlichkeit, die auch nicht vor ihm selbst Halt machte. Und ohne es zu wollen, spürte John, dass er erneut Gefahr lief, diese Eigenschaft an Sherlock viel anziehender zu finden, als sie das tatsächlich war – oder irgendein Recht hatte, zu sein.

John schätzte Ehrlichkeit an einem Mann. In seinem Metier und in seiner Position war er zu oft Schmeicheleien, Kriechereien und Schleimereien ausgesetzt, als dass er nicht gelernt hätte, den Wert eines ehrlichen Mannes zu schätzen. Auch wenn diese Ehrlichkeit bei Sherlock oft fatale Auswirkungen für ihn selbst hatte. Gerade diese Rücksichtslosigkeit sich selbst und seinem eigenen Wohlergehen gegenüber, verwirrte und faszinierte John – denn sie war seinem eigenen Wesen nahezu fremd.

Während er noch über das Rätsel - das Sherlock für ihn darstellte – nachsann, wanderte sein Blick ohne Eile über Sherlocks nackten Körper. Nach einiger Zeit bemerkte er, dass Sherlock diese rein visuelle Inspektion zu gefallen schien, denn sein zu Beginn noch schlaffer Penis fing an, sich langsam aber sicher mit Blut zu füllen und zu versteifen.

Dieser Anblick sexueller Bereitschaft wiederum löste erneut Johns Verlangen aus. Ein hungriges Knurren vibrierte in seiner Brust. Er leckte sich über die Lippen, schlüpfte aus seinem Jackett und zog sich sein schwarzes Rollkragenshirt über den Kopf. Mit einem Schauer der Erregung beobachtete er, wie sich Sherlocks Augen begierig, verblüfft und interessiert weiteten, während sie über seine nackte, muskulöse Brust wanderten und schließlich an der Narbe, die seine linke Schulter zierte, hängenblieben. Es war die hässliche Narbe einer großkalibrigen Schusswaffe, mit der Austrittswunde vorne neben dem Schlüsselbein. Das Überbleibsel einer _Meinungsverschiedenheit_ mit einem rivalisierenden _Kollegen_, der zu feige gewesen war, um von vorne auf John zu schießen. Es hatte ihm nicht wirklich geholfen. Immerhin war sein Grabstein – von John bezahlt; er wusste schließlich, was sich gehörte – der Schönste auf dem ganzen Friedhof.

Es war für John eine unbewusste Erleichterung, dass Sherlock von seiner Narbe nicht angewidert war. Die meisten Männer, mit denen er sich die Zeit vertrieb, wichen zuerst impulsiv vor dieser Entstellung zurück, nur um dann so zu tun, als ob sie gar nicht da wäre… was natürlich nie funktionierte und auf John nur irritierend wirkte. Diese Reaktionen hatten dazu geführt, dass John immer öfter darauf verzichtete, sich für gewisse _Aktivitäten_ vollständig zu entkleiden.

Sherlock hingegen… er schien von seiner Narbe und allem, was damit zusammenhängen mochte, hingerissen zu sein. Welch' willkommene Abwechslung!

„Bereit für die nächste Runde?", fragte John mit dunkler Stimme und Sherlock nickte eifrig und spreizte auf einladende und unmissverständliche Art und Weise seine Beine.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Zwanzig Minuten später schob John drei seiner Finger in Sherlocks entspannte, aber immer noch ausreichend enge Öffnung, nur um sie gleich wieder ein Stück weit herauszuziehen. Der Rhythmus und die Tiefe der Stöße seiner Finger ebneten den Weg für einen anderen Körperteil, den John später an diesem Abend noch einzusetzen gedachte. Wie auch schon beim letzten Mal gebärdete sich Sherlock äußerst empfänglich für Johns Stimulationen. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte und sein steifer Penis sonderte ohne Unterbrechung die klaren Tropfen seiner Vorlust ab.

„Ich denke, das dürfte reichen", murmelte John und zog seine Finger behutsam aus dem heißen Körper, der verzweifelt versuchte, ihn wieder tiefer hineinzuziehen, sich an ihn klammerte, ihn versuchte festzuhalten. Natürlich waren diese Bemühungen vergebens und als es John gelungen war, seine Finger endgültig zu befreien, wimmerte Sherlock ob des Verlustes leise und John beobachtete voller Begierde, wie sich die vom Gleitgel glänzende Öffnung zusammenkrampfte, vergeblich versuchte, etwas zu umschließen, was gerade noch da gewesen war und doch daran scheiterte.

Denn John hatte mit seiner Vordehnung ganze Arbeit geleistet und Sherlock war nun unfähig, seine Muskeln an dieser Stelle komplett zu verschließen. Die lustvoll-unbefriedigenden Spasmen des vor ihm liegenden Körpers erregten John über alle Maßen. Verlangen und Lust zogen schon seit einer Weile durch seinen ganzen Körper und konzentrierten sich nun endgültig auf seinen Unterleib. Längst war es seiner Erektion in seiner Hose zu eng und zu unbequem geworden.

„Du bist jetzt genug gedehnt", sagte John und leckte sich begierig über die Lippen.

Sherlock blickte ihn unter halbgesenkten, schweren Augenlidern an. Sein Atem ging schwer.

„Fick mich endlich", bat er heiser. "Es fühlt sich so leer an… unerträglich… Ich brauche…" Seine Stimme verlor sich in unzusammenhängenden Wortfetzen.

„Ich weiß genau, was du brauchst", teilte ihm John mit einem schmierigen Grinsen mit. „Aber du wirst es dir erarbeiten müssen."

„Alles", hauchte Sherlock und wand sich wie eine Katze auf den Bettlaken. „Alles…", wiederholte er.

Eine weitere Welle der Erregung pulsierte durch John und seine Erektion zuckte ungeduldig. Jetzt hatte er Sherlock genau da, wo er ihn von Anfang an hatte haben wollen. Etwas wie Triumph gesellte sich zu der Erregung, nährte und befeuerte diese. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen.

„Also dann… auf Hände und Knie, wenn ich bitten darf", verlangte John und rutschte auf dem Bett ein wenig zur Seite, um Sherlock genügend Raum zu geben, damit er sich in diese neue Position bringen konnte.

Mit langsamen, wie betäubt wirkenden Bewegungen drehte sich Sherlock um, kniete sich hin und stützte sich mit den Händen auf der Matratze ab. Er spreizte seine Beine ein wenig, senkte seinen Kopf und hielt still. Nur noch sein Atem war zu hören und auch John hielt für einen Moment inne und lauschte auf die etwas zittrigen Atemzüge. Doch es dauerte nicht lang und Sherlock hob seinen Kopf wieder um John über die Schulter hinweg fast vorwurfsvoll anzufunkeln.

„Worauf wartest du?", fragte er heiser und wackelte - auf äußerst _billige_ und wundersam anziehende Art und Weise - mit den Hüften.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken, verpasste John ihm einen kräftigen Klaps auf seinen Hintern und Sherlock stöhnte genüsslich.

„Dich macht das tatsächlich an, nicht wahr?", bemerkte John mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen.

„Wenn jemand darin so gut ist, wie du... dann lautet die Antwort: Ja", erwiderte Sherlock ohne Zögern und streckte und dehnte seinen Körper auf höchst einladende Art und Weise.

Er spreizte seine Beine noch weiter auseinander und bot so John ungehinderte und ungeahnte Ein- und Ausblicke. Die Muskeln seines Anus pulsierten in schwachen Spasmen, immer noch in dem vergeblichen Versuch, die gedehnte und gelockerte Öffnung zu schließen. Eingerahmt von seinen Oberschenkeln hingen seine prallen Hoden, die sich aufgrund von Sherlocks Erregung bereits zusammengezogen hatten und versuchten, der Schwerkraft zum Trotz, sich an den willigen Körper zu schmiegen.

John streichelte über die weiche Haut des Hodensacks, umfasste ihn sanft mit seinen Fingern und zog ihn dann in einer raschen Bewegung nach unten. Sherlocks spitzer Schrei war wie Musik in seinen Ohren und der neue Strom von Lusttröpfchen, die ungehindert auf das Bettlaken flossen und es beschmutzten, war ein Labsal für seine Augen.

Exquisit.

Es gab kein anderes Wort dafür.

Plötzlich wollte John nicht eine Minute länger warten. Plötzlich wollte er es nicht mehr _zelebrieren_. Wollte nicht mehr jede einzelne Sekunde davon bis zur Neige auskosten... der Drang, Sherlock zu _besitzen_, war unerträglich geworden.

Hastig öffnete er den Verschluss seiner Hose, schob seine Unterwäsche an seinen Hüften hinunter und nahm seine harte - und vor lüsterner Erwartung - feuchte Erektion in seine Hand. Er musste sich auf die Lippen beißen um ein erleichtertes Wimmern zu unterdrücken. Gott – wenn sich allein der lockere Druck seiner eigenen Finger so gut anfühlte, wie unvergleichlich musste es dann erst sein, wenn er erst _in_ Sherlock sein würde.

Rasch holte er ein eingeschweißtes Kondom aus seiner Hosentasche, riss die Verpackung mit seinen Zähnen auf, holte die feine Latexhülle heraus und warf die Verpackung achtlos aufs Bett. Aufmerksam und sorgfältig rollte er das Kondom über seinem steifen Glied ab. Blindlings tastete er auf dem Bett herum, bis seine Finger die Tube mit dem Gleitgel fühlten. Er verteilte eine großzügige Portion davon auf seiner Erektion und zog scharf die Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein – der Kontrast des kühlen Gels auf seiner heißen Haut war unerwartet groß gewesen.

Erneut nahm er sein Glied in die Hand und kniete sich zwischen Sherlocks Beine. Er positionierte die Spitze seiner Erektion mit leichtem Druck direkt auf Sherlocks sacht zuckender Öffnung. Durch das dünne Latex hindurch spürte er das verheißungsvolle Pulsieren an seiner Eichel und über das Rauschen des Blutes in seinen Ohren hörte er Sherlock keuchend nach Luft schnappen. Dann hielt der Körper vor ihm völlig still und das einzige Geräusch im Raum war Sherlocks schwerer Atem.

Nun war John doch wieder in der Lage, das verlockende Pulsieren an seiner Eichel noch ein wenig länger auszukosten. Er rieb sie ein wenig über die Öffnung, lauschte Sherlocks nicht mehr zu unterdrückendem Japsen und sagte schließlich: „Freu' dich nicht zu früh. Ich werde nicht einfach tief und hart in dein jungfräuliches Loch stoßen. Tatsächlich werde ich gar nichts tun. Überhaupt nichts. Wenn du meinen Schwanz in deinem Arsch haben willst, dann wirst du selbst dafür sorgen müssen." John vernahm ein Ächzen und ein lustvolles Wimmern aber keinerlei Beschwerden. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich rapide. Er wollte verdammt sein, wenn das hier nicht der geilste Fick seit langem werden würde. Wenn nicht gar der geilste Fick seines ganzen bisherigen Lebens.

„Und lass dir ruhig Zeit dabei. Ich will, dass du ihn dir richtig langsam reinschiebst. So langsam wie es dir nur irgend möglich ist. Wehe, wenn du es zu eilig haben solltest. Wenn es mir zu schnell geht, dann werde ich ihn rausziehen, aufstehen und gehen. Ohne zu zögern und augenblicklich. Haben wir uns verstanden?", fragte John scharf.

Aufstehen und gehen – John hoffte, dass Sherlock diese leere Drohung nicht durchschauen würde. Aufstehen und diesen geilen Hintern zurücklassen? Keine Chance. Aufstehen und gehen... dazu wäre er nun wirklich nicht mehr in der Lage. Doch die Drohung schien die gewünschte, anregende Wirkung auf Sherlock zu haben, denn ein Schauer lief ihm bei Johns Worten über den Rücken. Es war erstaunlich, wie sehr dieser Junge eine solche Behandlung genoss – ja, sie geradezu zu ersehnen schien.

„Du kannst jederzeit damit anfangen... ich warte nur noch auf dich..." John umfasste mit seinen Händen Sherlocks Hüften und spürte den Schauer, der den völlig überreizten Körper förmlich durchschüttelte.

Doch so verlockend es auch war, sich einfach zu vergessen und sich tief in Sherlocks Hitze zu vergraben, so hielt sich John doch an sein Versprechen und wartete geduldig, bis Sherlock sich weit genug gefasst hatte, um die ihm gestellte Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Seine Geduld wurde belohnt, denn als Sherlock sich endlich gewappnet hatte und sein Gewicht nur ein wenig nach hinten verlagerte, glitt Johns Eichel mit fast schon sündiger Mühelosigkeit hinein in die samtene Enge von Sherlocks Öffnung. Das dunkle Stöhnen, welches an Johns Ohren drang, ließ keinen Zweifel daran, was für ein verdorbenes Luder diese Nun-nicht-mehr-Jungfrau tatsächlich war.

John atmete erneut ganz bewusst durch die Nase, um seinen Hunger und sein Verlangen wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Gott, dieser Junge war wirklich exquisit, wie er seine Muskeln in drängender Unersättlichkeit um Johns Eichel zucken ließ... wie einfach ließe sich diese Unersättlichkeit stillen... doch das war nicht der Deal. Das war nicht der Plan. John wollte, dass es für Sherlock schwierig war. Wollte, dass es für ihn eine Herausforderung war. Wollte vielleicht sogar, dass er scheiterte... er war sich in diesem Punkt nicht mehr so ganz sicher. Aber auf gar keinen Fall wollte er Sherlocks Aufgabe erleichtern oder sie ihm sogar ganz abnehmen.

Daher hielt John still... wartend und sein Verlangen bezähmend. Es lagen noch größere Genüsse vor ihm, als ein simples _Rein, raus – danke, Maus_.

Andererseits nahm es Sherlock mit dem _langsam_ doch ein wenig zu ernst...

Johns Stirn legte sich in Falten und er beschloss, dass eine kleine Aufmunterung – oder besser Anleitung – nicht schaden konnte.

„Das machst du gar nicht schlecht... du kannst jetzt ein bisschen weiter... aber vergiss nicht: immer schön langsam", raunte John ihm mit einem schmierigen Grinsen zu. „Und hör nicht auf damit, bis dich meine Haare an deinem Hintern kitzeln. Haben wir uns verstanden?" John wartete kurz das ruckartige Kopfnicken ab, das Sherlock offensichtlich große Mühe kostete und sein Grinsen vertiefte sich. „Wenn du das wie ein braver Junge erledigst, dann werde ich dir zur Belohnung in die Matratze vögeln und dir das Hirn rausficken."

Bei diesen drastischen Worten entrang sich ein äußerst unanständiges Stöhnen aus Sherlocks Kehle. Mit bebenden Schenkeln und sanftem Druck ließ er sich noch ein wenig mehr zurücksinken und ein weiterer Teil von Johns zuckender Erektion wurde von Sherlocks seidiger Enge umschlossen.

Nach quälend langen Minuten – die sich für beide Männer wie eine Ewigkeit angefühlt hatten – und in denen Sherlock immer wieder schwer atmend hatte innehalten müssen, hatte er endlich sein Ziel erreicht und Johns hartes Glied vollständig in sich aufgenommen.

In einer beruhigenden Geste streichelte John über den schweißglänzenden Körper, dessen bebende Muskeln seine Erektion so wundervoll eng umschlossen.

„So ein braver Junge", lobte er spöttisch. „Was für eine perfekte, kleine Hure."

Ein weiterer Schauer durchzog Sherlocks Körper und die Muskeln seines engen, heißen Hinterns krampften sich heftig um Johns ungeduldige Erektion. John biss sich auf die Lippen und seufzte dann leise, als der Drang, sich sofort und auf der Stelle in diesen willigen Körper zu ergießen, sich durch den Schmerz an seinem Mund wieder etwas abschwächte. Dann leckte er sich begehrlich über die Lippen und zu der Begleitmusik von Sherlocks spitzen, ekstatischen Schreien, zog er sich völlig aus der verlangenden Umklammerung zurück. Für einige kurze Augenblicke bewunderte er die klaffende Öffnung, bevor er ohne Vorwarnung zustieß und sein Glied in voller Länge mit einem Ruck in Sherlocks Körper vergrub.

„JA! JA! JA!" Sherlocks Schrei vibrierte durch den ganzen Raum.

„Was bist du nur für eine geile Schlampe", knurrte John und stieß in einem schnellen, harten Rhythmus tief in Sherlocks willigen und widerstandslosen Körper.

Sherlocks Hände rutschten haltlos über die Bettlaken und er stützte sein Gewicht stattdessen auf seinen Unterarmen ab. Den Willen, seinen Kopf aufrecht zu halten, brachte er offensichtlich nicht mehr auf, denn seine Stirn ruhte zwischen seinen Armen auf dem Bett, was seinen Hintern steil aufragen ließ.

Diese devote Haltung erregte John nur noch mehr. Seine Hände krallten sich in Sherlocks Hüften, dass die Fingerabdrücke sicher noch Tage später auf der blassen Haut zu sehen sein würden. Einige Male versuchte John, den Winkel seiner Stöße zu variieren, doch bislang hatten seine Versuche noch nicht die gewünschten Resultate erbracht.

Doch dann flog Sherlocks Kopf ruckartig in die Höhe und er stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus.

„DA! MACH DAS NOCHMAL! OH GOTT... SCHNELL!"

Doch John lächelte nur zufrieden und vermied es nun nach Kräften – da er Sherlocks _magischen Punkt_ endlich gefunden hatte – diesen ein weiteres Mal zu stimulieren, bis Sherlock vor Lust, Erregung und Frustration leise anfing zu schluchzen.

Ohne dass Sherlock es sehen konnte, schenkte John den dunklen, zerwühlten Locken ein grausames Lächeln.

Oh ja... es war soweit... gleich konnte der wirkliche Spaß beginnen...

Johns Bewegungen wurden langsamer, bis er schließlich völlig still hielt – seine pulsierende Erektion immer noch tief in Sherlocks Körper.

„John? Nicht aufhören... nicht jetzt... Ich bin... ich bin _so_ kurz davor", wimmerte Sherlock.

„Ich auch – aber reiß dich noch ein klein wenig zusammen... nur noch ein kleines bisschen..." John zog sich ein Stückchen zurück und befühlte mit seinem linken Zeigefinger den gedehnten Muskelring, der seinen Schwanz wie ein wunderbar enges Futteral umschloss. Er streichelte die gespannte Haut und lauschte Sherlocks Seufzern, die ihm wie eine Ouvertüre vorkamen. Ein auditives Appetithäppchen, das dem eigentlichen Spektakel voranging. Schließlich wandelte sich Johns Berührung zu einem sanften Druck und er presste seinen Finger zusätzlich zu seiner Erektion in den gedehnten Kanal und weitete ihn dadurch noch mehr. Er ging dabei sehr behutsam zu Werke und Sherlock bekundete seine Zustimmung durch ein langgezogenes Stöhnen, das durch seinen ganzen Körper vibrierte.

Er hatte diese spezielle Taktik schon einige Male angewandt, doch es war jedes Mal ein eigenartiges Gefühl noch etwas neben seinem Glied zu spüren – selbst wenn es nur der eigene Finger war. Es hatte dennoch etwas Verdorbenes an sich... und dieser Gedanke wiederum verstärkte Johns Erregung jedes Mal aufs Neue. Wie musste sich erst diese Fülle, dieser Druck, auf Sherlocks zwar äußerst willigen, aber doch noch sehr unerfahrenen Hintern auswirken?

John musste die Augen schließen und sich auf die Lippen beißen, um sich abzulenken – oder er würde keine Sekunde später abgespritzt haben wie ein hormonübersteuerter Teenager.

Als er seinem Körper wieder halbwegs trauen konnte, schob er seinen Finger sanft aber bestimmt immer tiefer, bis er endlich eine leichte Erhebung an seiner Fingerspitze spürte. Er wartete, bis er ein kleines, erleichtertes Schluchzen vernahm, presste seinen Finger noch ein wenig tiefer und rieb dann unerbittlich über die zahlreichen Nervenenden von Sherlocks vernachlässigter Prostata.

Sherlocks ganzer Körper spannte sich. In seiner Ekstase wusste er jedoch nicht, ob er vor dieser wundervollen Stimulation flüchten sollte oder ob er sich dem grausamen Finger entgegenwölben sollte. Von diesen völlig gegensätzlichen Begierden überwältigt, verharrte er stocksteif in seiner Position, den Mund wie zum Schrei geöffnet.

Doch die Fähigkeit, sich zu artikulieren, hatte ihn verlassen und aus seiner Kehle drang lediglich ein heiseres Röcheln, welches nur von leisen, hohen Lauten unterbrochen wurde, deren Tonlage in keinster Weise seinem üblichen Bariton entsprach.

Endlich, endlich spürte Sherlock, wie sich Johns andere Hand um seinen unerträglich harten Schaft schloss. Ein Zittern rann durch seinen Körper und löste einen Teil seiner Anspannung. Oh, bitte... nur ein ganz klein wenig... doch als Johns Finger ihn einfach nur festhielten und Sherlock begriff, dass er ihn nicht reiben, nicht masturbieren würde, wurde ihm die Kehle eng. Dieses Begehren, dieses Verlangen... die Erlösung, die ihm verwehrt wurde... es war die Hölle... und das Paradies zugleich.

Gerade als Sherlock glaubte, er müsste sterben – oder zumindest ohnmächtig werden – zogen sich seine Hoden fast schon schmerzhaft zusammen. Die Muskeln in seinem Innersten schlossen sich wie in einem Krampf um den samtenen Stahl, der reglos in seinem Hintern steckte und er empfand den Druck auf seiner Prostata um ein vielfaches stärker als noch wenige Momente zuvor. Dann spürte er, wie in seinem Unterleib ein Damm zu brechen schien und nur Sekunden später ergoss er sich in einem unablässigen Strom auf die Bettlaken.

Es war tatsächlich ein fließendes, pulsierendes Gefühl, als ob alle Energie aus seinem Körper heraus strömen würde. Das Gefühl war unbeschreiblich intensiv und dennoch war es nicht genug.

Er wollte mehr! Und als John endlich seinen Finger aus ihm herauszog und ihn mit harten und tiefen Stößen fickte, fachte dies seine Erregung wieder an und er sehnte sich nach Befriedigung, nach einer Art von Vollendung, die ihm jedoch verwehrt zu sein schien... die Verheißung eines blendenden Höhepunkts in greifbarer Nähe, gelang es ihm doch nicht, diese Erlösung auch zu erreichen... trotz seiner verzweifelten Bemühungen.

Und als sich Johns Körper versteifte und er sich mit einem fast schon animalischen Knurren in ihn ergoss, war Sherlocks Hunger immer noch nicht befriedigt worden.

Sofort nach seinem Orgasmus zog sich John aus Sherlock zurück und rollte das benutzte Kondom von seinem erschlaffenden Glied ab.

Sherlock drehte sich um und stützte sich mit den Ellbogen auf dem Bett ab. Er musterte seinen eigenen Körper und sah, dass sein Penis immer noch mehr als halbsteif war - trotz der Menge an Ejakulat, die er vorhin abgesondert hatte. Seine Stirn legte sich in Falten. Nicht nur sein Geist wollte noch mehr, sondern auch sein Körper war offensichtlich unbefriedigt geblieben. Sherlock war verwirrt. Wie war das möglich? Er war doch _gekommen_... er hatte doch abgespritzt... obwohl... eigentlich hatte es sich nicht angefühlt, als ob er _wirklich_ gekommen wäre...

Er hob seinen Blick zu John, der ihn mit einem eigenartigen Gesichtsausdruck beobachtete.

Sherlocks Augen verengten sich und er legte den Kopf ein wenig schief.

„Warum hat es sich nicht wie ein Orgasmus angefühlt, als ich abgespritzt habe? Und warum bin ich immer noch..."

„Geil?", unterbrach ihn John grob und mit einem breiten, schmierigen Grinsen. Auf Sherlocks Nicken fuhr er fort: „Oh, das kommt daher, weil ich dich nicht wirklich habe abspritzen lassen. Es war eher eine Art... _Abmelken_."

Sherlocks Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich.

„Aber wie...", fing er an, doch dann erhellte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck schlagartig. „Oh, natürlich! Prostata-Massage! Wie dumm von mir", rief er verhalten aus, doch dann kam ihm ein neuer – reichlich verstörender – Gedanke. „Du hast das absichtlich gemacht", erklärte er mit leiser Verwunderung.

John hatte währenddessen bereits seine Hose wieder geschlossen und zog sich nun sein Rollkragenshirt über den Kopf.

„Offensichtlich", erwiderte er trocken.

Sherlock schluckte. Seine Kehle fühlte sich merkwürdig eng an. Wie eigenartig.

„Wann werde ich dich wiedersehen?"

„Niemals", antwortete John leidenschaftslos und schlüpfte in sein Jackett.

„Niemals?", wiederholte Sherlock ungläubig. „Aber ich dachte... du könntest... du würdest _mein_..." Er schluckte erneut. „Ich dachte, du könntest vielleicht _ein_ Stammkunde werden."

John musterte ihn mit kalten, harten Augen.

„Ich habe dich eingeritten. Und sogar ziemlich gründlich, wie ich betonen möchte. Deine Jungfräulichkeit hat sich somit erledigt. Was hast du mir sonst noch zu bieten, das mich dazu verlocken könnte, dich ein zweites Mal zu beglücken? Was mich genügend reizen würde, um dein _Sugar Daddy_ zu werden?" John wartete einige Momente auf eine Antwort, doch anstatt etwas zu sagen, starrte Sherlock ihn aus weitaufgerissenen Augen ungläubig und völlig perplex an.

Johns Räuspern unterbrach die Stille. Dann sagte er verächtlich: „Nichts." Er stieß ein verdrossenes Seufzen aus. „Genau das hatte ich mir schon gedacht." Er drehte sich um und ging zur Tür.

„Du hast gesagt... du hast versprochen, mir nicht absichtlich weh zu tun", rief Sherlock ihm hinterher und John blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Du hast gelogen", stellte Sherlock mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck in seinen Augen fest, der nicht zu seiner kalten Stimme passen wollte.

„Ja, ich habe gelogen. Das ist es, was Menschen tun! Alle Menschen lügen! Was hast du erwartet?" gab John mit lauter Stimme zurück. „Du bist eine _Hure_, verdammt nochmal und ich bin..."

„Ich hatte dich zumindest für einen _Ehrenmann_ gehalten." Sherlock spie ihm dieses Wort förmlich entgegen, doch er hatte immer noch diesen seltsamen, leeren Blick in seinen Augen. „Ich habe mich offensichtlich geirrt."

John knirschte mit seinen Zähnen.

„Glaub mir – ohne mich bist du besser dran." Mit diesen Worten verließ er den Raum und warf die Tür hinter sich mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloss.

Sherlock starrte ungläubig und verwundert auf die geschlossene Tür.

„Du hast mir auch gesagt, dass du _kein_ netter Mensch bist", teilte er der leeren Stelle mit, die John noch vor wenigen Augenblicken eingenommen hatte.

„Und ich weiß, dass auch das gelogen war." Er senkte seinen Kopf und sein Blick fiel auf den Boden, wo das benutzte Kondom gelandet war. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich verwirrt zusammen.

„John Watson. Ich verstehe dich nicht. Du bist mir wirklich ein Rätsel."

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Zur gleichen Zeit lief John Watson, so schnell er konnte, die Treppe des Bordells hinunter. Keine Sekunde länger hätte er den verlorenen, leeren Blick aus diesen faszinierenden, hellen Augen ertragen können.

Er hatte gerade noch rechtzeitig den Absprung geschafft.

Nicht auszudenken, wozu er sich sonst noch hätte hinreißen lassen...

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Fortsetzung folgt...**

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**


	8. Nicht alle Türen führen nach Narnia

Titel: Unberührt – Deflowered – extended version

Autor: Lorelei Lee (lorelei_lee1968)

Rating: ab 18 / NC-17 / NSFW

Pairing: John/Sherlock

* * *

**Unberührt - Deflowered**

**Teil 8 – Nicht alle Türen führen nach Narnia**

* * *

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

_Wie jeden Montagvormittag saß Irene in ihrem Büro und versuchte, die Anwesenheitszeiten ihrer Angestellten mit den Wünschen ihrer Kunden in Einklang zu bringen. Ihr Vorhaben wurde nicht unbedingt dadurch erleichtert, dass sich Ramon bei seinem letzten – etwas zu enthusiastischen und akrobatischen - Einsatz den Knöchel verstaucht hatte und nun für mindestens eine Woche ausfiel._

_Sie kaute gerade grübelnd auf dem Ende ihres Bleistiftes herum, als sich ihre Tür öffnete, ohne dass sie a) ein Klopfen vernommen hätte und b) ohne dass sie ihren Besucher zum Eintreten aufgefordert hätte._

_Als sie sah, dass es sich bei ihrem ungebeten Gast um niemand anderen als Sherlock handelte, stützte sie ihr Kinn in ihre Hand und musterte ihn gereizt._

„_Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich nicht gestört werden will, wenn ich die Pläne für die kommende Woche überarbeite", erinnerte sie ihn und benutzte dabei den Tonfall, den sie sonst nur besonders schwierigen Kunden vorbehielt._

_Sherlock ging nicht auf ihre Rüge ein, sondern lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen und vergrub die Hände in seinen Hosentaschen._

„_Ich habe beschlossen für dich zu arbeiten", verkündete er._

_Irene hob eine Augenbraue._

„_Und darf ich fragen, als was? Putzkraft oder Sekretär oder willst du für mich und die Jungs den Kochlöffel schwingen?"_

_Seine klaren Augen erwiderten ihren Blick ruhig._

„_Als Stricher", erläuterte er kühl. „Ich dachte, das wäre offensichtlich."_

_Irene verzog ihren sorgfältig geschminkten Mund._

„_Es heißt Prostituierter", korrigierte sie._

_Sherlock zog ihren Einwand in Betracht._

„_Ach ja – ein Stricher arbeitet auf der Straße. Ein Prostituierter arbeitet in einem Etablissement." Seine Lippen kräuselten sich. „Komplett mit Puffmutter und allem Drum und Dran."_

„_Sag noch einmal Puffmutter zu mir und du wirst es bitter bereuen", drohte Irene. „Ich bin Geschäftsfrau." Sie machte eine wohlkalkulierte Pause, in der sie ihn sorgfältig musterte, doch seine - gewollt - glatte Oberfläche bot ihr heute keinen Raum für irgendwelche Anhaltspunkte. Daher musste sie notgedrungen auf schnödes Fragen zurückgreifen. Normalerweise dienten Fragen bei ihr nur dem Zweck, ihre Annahmen zu bestätigen. Aber mit Sherlock war das nicht immer so einfach. Es gab Tage, an denen er sich einfach nicht in die Karten schauen lassen wollte._

„_Und als Geschäftsfrau interessieren mich die Beweggründe für dein Angebot", bemerkte sie schließlich._

_Sherlock zuckte mit den Schultern._

„_Ich langweile mich."_

_Sie warf die Hände in die Höhe._

„_Dann such dir einen Job! Einen richtigen Job! Oder geh wieder studieren!"_

„_Du weißt, dass ich das nicht kann!", gab Sherlock mit unterdrückter Heftigkeit zurück und Irene sah, wie sich seine Hände in den Hosentaschen zu Fäusten ballten._

„_Ich weiß nur, warum du das nicht willst", entgegnete Irene und starrte dann auf ihren Schreibtisch, um sich zu fassen. Sie wollte sich nicht mit Sherlock streiten. Doch manchmal reizte er sie so lange, bis beide die Beherrschung verloren und sie sich lautstark zankten. Wie früher. Als sie noch Kinder gewesen waren. Und das Leben einfacher gewesen war. Aber vielleicht war es ihnen auch nur einfacher vorgekommen. Irene seufzte und fuhr mit ihren Händen glättend über ihre Frisur, obwohl kein einziges Haar aus der Reihe tanzte – es war eine Geste, die sie immer durchführte, wenn sie sich wieder sammeln wollte und die sie sich nie hatte abgewöhnen können._

„_Du hättest mich in der Gosse lassen sollen", murmelte Sherlock dumpf vor sich hin._

„_Du wärst dort elendiglich verreckt und das weißt du auch", erwiderte Irene müde._

_Wieder zuckte Sherlock in einer Und-wenn-schon-Geste die Schultern._

„_Also, was ist jetzt? Lässt du mich für dich arbeiten? Ich bin wirklich gut."_

_Ganz gegen ihren Willen stieß Irene ein leises Lachen aus._

„_Bescheiden wie immer", spottete sie lächelnd. „Woher willst du das so genau wissen?"_

„_Was glaubst du, wie ich für mein Koks bezahlt habe, als ich auf der Straße gelebt habe?", bemerkte Sherlock mit ruhiger Akzeptanz, durch die dennoch eine Bitterkeit drang, die sich ausschließlich gegen ihn selbst richtete. „In der Zeit, die ich hier bei dir lebe, werde ich wohl kaum verlernt haben, wie man Schwänze lutscht."_

„_Sherlock…"_

„_Oh, bitte", rief Sherlock aus. „Tu nicht so, als ob es mir gelungen wäre, dein Zartgefühl zu verletzen. Ich bin mir sicher, solltest du je eines besessen haben, so hast du es schon vor Jahren abgelegt."_

_Irene bedachte ihn mit einem abwägenden Blick und betrachtete dann angelegentlich ihre Fingernägel._

„_Egal, was ich sage… ich werde dich nicht davon abbringen können?"_

„_Um das zu beantworten, brauchst du mich nicht", hielt er ihr vor. „Du kennst mich gut genug."_

_Sie lachte leise._

„_Ja, dich und deinen Dickschädel." Sie zögerte. „Aber es ist wirklich nicht notwendig, das weißt du doch hoffentlich?"_

_Sherlock senkte den Blick._

„_Doch, es ist notwendig", sagte er leise. „Du hast mich bei dir aufgenommen… du fütterst mich durch… kleidest mich… warum solltest du dann nicht von meinen Fähigkeiten profitieren?"_

„_Weil gern für dich sorge. Ohne jeden Hintergedanken", entgegnete Irene scharf._

_Sherlock schüttelte in leiser Trauer den Kopf._

„_Nein. Du tust das alles nicht nur aus reiner Herzensgüte. Du tust es, weil deine Mutter es getan hätte. Du tust es, weil du dich ihr verpflichtet fühlst." Er atmete tief durch und fuhr dann fort: "Und ich werde es tun, weil ich… mich dir verpflichtet fühle. Du hast mir das Leben gerettet."_

„_Sherlock…", versuchte Irene ihn zu unterbrechen. Die Wendung, die dieses Gespräch nahm, behagte ihr nicht besonders._

„_Nein, Irene! Lass mich ausreden. Du wirst es mich wahrscheinlich nie wieder sagen hören. Du hast mir das Leben gerettet. Und auch wenn ich mir noch nicht sicher bin, ob ich diese Einmischung in meine Angelegenheiten gutheißen soll, so bin ich dir doch… zu Dank verpflichtet." Er schwieg einen Augenblick und sagte dann mit ernster Stimme: „Ich schulde dir etwas, Irene. Lass mich für dich arbeiten. Es ist das Mindeste… oder besser gesagt, das Einzige, was ich für dich tun kann."_

„_Meine Mutter hätte gewollt, dass ich mich um dich kümmere", gab Irene schließlich widerstrebend zu._

_Obwohl sein Gesicht deutlich einen Hatte-ich-also-doch-Recht-Ausdruck zeigte, war er freundlich genug, es nicht laut zu sagen._

„_Will ich wissen, wo sich deine Mutter derzeit…", fing er zögernd an und brachte es dann doch nicht über sich, die Frage zu beenden, die ihm seit seinem Einzug in diesem Haus auf der Zunge brannte und die er aus irgendeinem Grund – den er selbst nicht begriff - nie gewagt hatte zu stellen._

_Irene schluckte und schob mit fahrigen Bewegungen wahllos Papiere auf ihrem Schreibtisch zusammen._

„_Pflegeheim. Alzheimer, Parkinson, Demenz…", antwortete sie mit unbewegter, leiser Stimme, der die Belastung dennoch anzuhören war._

_Und wieder war Sherlock freundlich genug, um zu schweigen und nicht 'Tut mir leid' zu sagen._

„_Ich nehme an, sie hat keine Ahnung, womit du dein Geld verdienst?", fragte er stattdessen._

„_Es wäre möglich, dass sie zu Beginn – als ich diesen Weg eingeschlagen habe - etwas geahnt hat, aber sie hat mich nie danach gefragt und ich habe es ihr nicht auf die Nase gebunden. Ich glaube nicht, dass unsere Mütter ausgerechnet einenJob in diesem Metier für uns ausgewählt hätten", schloss sie mit leiser Traurigkeit, in der auch ein wenig Selbstironie mitschwang._

„_Nein, sie hätten sich für uns sicher etwas anderes gewünscht", gab Sherlock kaum hörbar zu._

_Für einige Augenblicke schwiegen beide, bis sich Irene räusperte und burschikos sagte: „Für gewöhnlich nehme ich 50 Prozent, aber bei dir…"_

„_Du kannst 80 Prozent haben", sagte Sherlock gleichgültig._

„_Ich wollte DIR 60 Prozent geben", widersprach Irene verblüfft._

_Ein feines, sprödes Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen._

„_Das wäre aber nicht sehr geschäftstüchtig." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Zwanzig Prozent genügen mir, da ich weiterhin freie Kost und Logis bei dir haben werde…"_

„_So, wirst du", mischte sich Irene mit mildem Spott ein._

„_Ja, werde ich", fuhr Sherlock unbeeindruckt fort. „Du darfst mir auch hin und wieder einen Anzug schenken und einige Hemden. Ich soll für deine Kunden doch sicher nett aussehen."_

„_Nett…", wiederholte Irene mit einem deutlichen Glucksen in der Stimme. „Oh, keine Sorge, ich werde dich nach allen Regeln der Kunst ausstaffieren. Obwohl du auch ohne den ganzen Chichi genügend Interessenten haben wirst. Also…" Sie nahm ein kleines, schwarzes Buch zur Hand, schlug es auf und notierte Sherlocks Namen auf einer leeren Seite. „Welche Dienstleistungen außer Blowjobs bist du gewillt anzubieten?"_

_Sherlock dachte kurz nach und sagte dann: „Handarbeit – also Masturbation -, natürlich… und falls einer deiner Kunden gerne schlägt… dann kannst du mich dafür auch buchen."_

_Irene schenkte ihm über den Rand ihres Büchleins hinweg einen durchdringenden Blick._

„_Sherlock – du musst das nicht…"_

„_Schon gut", wehrte Sherlock brüsk ab und eine leichte Röte überzog seine schmalen, blassen Wangen. „Es ist nichts Selbstzerstörerisches. Es…gefällt mir."_

„_Gott", hauchte Irene mit einem gierigen Glitzern in den Augen. „Ich werde ein Vermögen mit dir machen." Sie schrieb einige Bemerkungen in ihr Buch und fragte dann: „Was ist mit Analverkehr?"_

„_Noch nicht", erwiderte Sherlock knapp._

„_Wie – noch nicht?", hakte Irene verständnislos nach._

„_Ich hatte daran gedacht, diese Dienstleistung erst etwas später in mein Repertoire aufzunehmen. Du könntest vielleicht eine Auktion veranstalten…"_

„_Eine Auktion?", fragte Irene. „Was – um alles in der Welt – sollte ich denn versteigern wollen?"_

„_Mein Jungfräulichkeit natürlich, was denn sonst?", erläuterte Sherlock ungeduldig. „Also wirklich, Irene – du bist doch sonst nicht so schwer von Begriff."_

_Irene brauchte einige Momente, um diese Information zu verdauen._

„_Wir werden sehen", sagte sie schließlich ausweichend. „Sonst noch etwas? Besondere Fähigkeiten? Vorlieben?"_

„_Ich schlucke", antwortete Sherlock prompt. „Hatte ich vorhin vergessen zu erwähnen."_

„_Du schluckst", echote Irene tonlos._

„_Ja… das Ejakulat. Ich mag das."_

_Irene schenkte ihm einen langen Blick, dann klappte sie ihr Büchlein zu._

„_Okay. Was du gemacht hast, bevor ich dich aufgelesen habe – das ist deine Sache. Aber jetzt bist du MEIN Angestellter und als solcher wirst du von mir keine Extrabehandlung erfahren", erläuterte sie mit Nachdruck._

„_Das hatte ich auch gar nicht erwartet", bestätigte Sherlock. „Du wirst es wahrscheinlich trotzdem tun."_

„_Wahrscheinlich", gab Irene mit einem widerwilligen Seufzen zu. „Trotzdem wirst du einen Bluttest machen."_

_Sherlock verzog das Gesicht._

„_Muss das sein?"_

„_Wenn du nicht clean bist, wirst du nicht für mich arbeiten. Alle meine Jungs sind sauber. In meinem Haus dulde ich keine unsicheren oder ungeschützten Praktiken. Deine Vorliebe für Sperma gehört ab sofort der Vergangenheit an." Als Sherlock nichts darauf erwiderte, fuhr sie ihn mit scharfer Stimme an: „Hast du mich verstanden?!"_

_Sherlock verdrehte die Augen._

„_Ja, Tante Irene", sagte Sherlock mit übertriebener Folgsamkeit._

„_Nenn mich noch einmal TANTE und du wirst die nächsten Tage dein Essen im Stehen einnehmen", fauchte Irene._

„_Drohung oder Versprechen?", gab Sherlock interessiert zurück und duckte sich grinsend, als sie ihr schwarzes Buch nach ihm warf._

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Einige Tage nach John Watsons letztem Besuch klopfte Irene an Sherlocks Tür.

Zur Zeit war er der einzige ihrer _Jungs_, die in dem Bordell wohnten. Auch Irene selbst wohnte hier, seit sie sich das Dachgeschoss zu einer großzügigen Maisonettewohnung hatte umbauen lassen. Aber dieser Umstand war auch nicht weiter verwunderlich, immerhin gehörte ihr dieses Haus – sie hatte hart genug dafür geschuftet.

In der ersten Zeit ihrer _Karriere_ hatte sich noch als Escort-Dame gearbeitet, hatte dann jedoch rasch auf Domina umgesattelt, was ihren Neigungen wesentlich mehr entsprochen hatte. Es war dennoch kein Zuckerschlecken gewesen und jetzt, da ihr dieses Bordell gehörte, genoss sie es, sich hauptsächlich den administrativen und repräsentativen Aufgaben zu widmen und andere für sich arbeiten zu lassen.

Als Inhaberin und Geschäftsführerin führte sie ein strenges Regiment, aber sie war gegenüber ihren Angestellten – oder _Jungs, _wie sie sie lieber nannte - nie hartherzig. Sie hatte immer ein offenes Ohr für ihre Sorgen und wenn nötig, bot sie ihnen auch eine Schulter, an der sie sich ausweinen konnten. Sie beglich grundsätzlich alle Kosten für notwendige medizinische Untersuchungen und etwaige Behandlungen und in ganz extremen Fällen gewährte sie ihnen auch Unterschlupf.

Außer ihrer eigenen Wohnung im Dachgeschoss, den Zimmern im ersten und zweiten Stock (in denen die _Geschäfte_ abgewickelt wurden) und den Salons im Erdgeschoss (wo sich die Gäste mit dem Angebot des Hauses vertraut machen konnten), verfügte ihr Haus im dritten Stock auch noch über drei Ein-Zimmer-Appartements, die jeweils mit einer Küchenzeile und eigenem Badezimmer ausgestattet waren.

Über die Jahre hinweg hatten verschiedene Jungs diese Räume aus den unterschiedlichsten Gründen bewohnt... eine zerbrochene Beziehung, ein Wasserrohrbruch in der eigenen Wohnung, fremd in der Stadt und ohne Bleibe...

Aber nicht einer von ihnen hatte diese Unterschlupfmöglichkeit länger als einige Wochen in Anspruch genommen. Die meisten zogen nach wenigen Tagen bereits wieder aus.

Die einzige Ausnahme von dieser Regel stellte Sherlock dar.

Er lebte hier, seit Irene ihn bei sich aufgenommen hatte – und ließ auch keinerlei Absicht erkennen, diese gastliche Stätte jemals wieder zu verlassen. Tatsächlich hatte er – seit er die Schwelle übertreten hatte, das Haus noch nicht ein einziges Mal verlassen.

Irene fragte sich ab und zu, was er wohl tun würde, falls – was Gott verhüten möge – jemals ein Feuer ausbrechen würde.

Bislang war es ihm noch jedes Mal gelungen, die anderen Jungs so zu bezaubern, dass sie ihm gewisse Botengänge und Besorgungen abnahmen. Wenn Sherlock wollte, konnte er wirklich unwiderstehlich charmant und sehr überzeugend sein.

Irene klopfte erneut - und mit etwas mehr Nachdruck als beim ersten Mal - an die Tür. Endlich hörte sie, dass sich auf der anderen Seite der Tür etwas bewegte.

Ein Schlüssel wurde im Schloss herumgedreht und die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt, durch den sie ein blutunterlaufenes Auge unter zerwühlten, schwarzen Locken trübe anblinzelte.

„Hallo, Sherlock", begrüßte sie ihn munter und mit einem freundlichen Lächeln, dem dennoch ihre Ungeduld anzumerken war.

„Geschäftlicher Termin oder freundschaftlicher Besuch?", fragte er tonlos.

Sie legte den Kopf schief und schnalzte leise mit der Zunge.

„Freundschaftlicher Besuch."

Er ließ ein verdrossenes Seufzen hören, trat dann jedoch einige Schritte zurück, um sie einzulassen.

„Wenn es denn unbedingt sein muss... komm rein und nimm Platz." Er ging zu seinem Bett und ließ sich mit dramatisch wehendem Morgenmantel und einem übertrieben beleidigten Schmollmund darauf fallen.

Irene bemerkte, dass er außer seinem seidenen Morgenmantel nur Pyjamahosen und ein T-Shrit trug, das dazu noch auf links gedreht war. Für jeden, der Sherlock auch nur ein bisschen kannte, wurde dadurch deutlich, dass er sich gerade wieder in einer seiner Byron'schen Phasen befand. Wundervoll! Als ob das letzte Mal nicht schlimm genug gewesen wäre!

Die Wohnung spiegelte seinen seelischen Zustand aufs Vollkommenste wieder, denn sie befand sich in größter Unordnung. Überquellende Aschenbecher, aufgeschlagene Bücher auf jeder verfügbaren Oberfläche, zerknitterte Kleidungsstücke in einem einzigen Durcheinander auf dem Fußboden, feuchte Handtücher, die nachlässig über die offenen Schranktüren geworfen worden waren, zwei angeschaltete Laptops auf dem Bett (welches einen interessanten Geruch verströmte), eine vertrocknete Pflanze auf dem Fenstersims und ein Haufen Zeitungen und Magazine auf dem Tisch sowie unter dem Tisch. Der Küchenzeile schenkte Irene – ihren Nerven zuliebe – lieber erst gar keine Beachtung. Doch auch aus dieser Richtung zog ein nicht gerade Appetit anregendes Aroma in ihre Nase.

„Ganz reizend", kommentierte Irene trocken.

Sherlock ging augenblicklich wie eine Katze, die man gegen den Strich gestreichelt hatte, in Verteidigungsstellung.

„Ich bin Junggeselle", blaffte er. „Da ist ein wenig Unordnung erlaubt – wenn nicht sogar zwingend erforderlich."

„Ein wenig Unordnung?", schnappte Irene. „Ein _wenig_?! Das ist dann wohl die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts. Das hier war mal eine hübsche, gemütliche Wohnung – und du hast sie in einen Schweinestall verwandelt!" Ihr entrüsteter Blick fiel wieder auf den überquellenden Aschenbecher und sie zeigte mit einem anklagenden Finger darauf. „Und was hat das zu bedeuten? Ich verlange augenblicklich eine Erklärung!"

Sherlock zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern.

„Ich versuche, mit dem Rauchen aufzuhören."

„Indem du jeweils nur die Hälfte von jeder Zigarette rauchst?", rief Irene ungläubig aus. „Du hast sie doch nicht mehr alle!"

Damit schien Sherlocks Geduld erschöpft, denn sein Gesichtsausdruck wandelte sich, wirkte mit einem Mal wachsam, misstrauisch und verschlossen.

„Was willst du von mir?", wollte er kurz angebunden wissen.

Nun hielt es Irene für angebracht, sich zu setzen. Sie zog den einzigen freien Stuhl zu sich heran und nahm übertrieben umsichtig darauf Platz. Mit geübter Eleganz schlug sie ihre Beine übereinander und musterte ihn aufmerksam.

„Ich wollte wissen, wann du mit dem Schmollen fertig bist und wieder arbeitest."

Sherlock stieß ein schnaubendes, verächtliches Lachen aus.

„Dann ist es also doch ein geschäftlicher Termin. Hätte ich mir denken können."

„Eine freundschaftlich-geschäftlicher Besuch", verbesserte sie mit betonter Höflichkeit während er sie böse anfunkelte.

„Ich schmolle nicht", behauptete er mit einem arroganten Schniefen.

Irene zählte langsam bis zehn. Als sie bei acht angelangt war, riss ihr der Geduldsfaden.

„Prima! Von mir aus! Dann schmollst du eben nicht. Dann trauerst du eben oder suhlst dich in Selbstmitleid. Egal, wie du diese Laune gerade nennst, in der du dich so schön häuslich eingerichtet hast: wann bist du damit fertig und gehst wieder zurück an die Arbeit?"

Sherlocks Lippen kräuselten sich.

„Ich bin krank."

„Dieses Märchen hast du mir schon vor vier Tagen vorgelogen", schnaubte Irene erbost. „Und ich nehme es dir immer noch nicht ab. Du bläst doch nur Trübsal, weil Doc Watson dich noch nicht wieder besucht hat. Stimmt's oder hab' ich Recht? Ist dir vielleicht schon mal die Idee gekommen, dass er gerade keine Zeit hat und einfach zu beschäftigt ist, um es deinem gierigen kleinen Hintern schon wieder zu besorgen?" Sie hatte sich mehr ereifert, als sie das gewollt hatte und bremste sich nun ganz bewusst ein. „Meine Güte, Sherlock. Früher oder später wird er schon wieder hier auftauchen."

Während ihrer Tirade hatte Sherlock stumm gelauscht – und obwohl er von Anfang an geschwiegen hatte – war er währenddessen immer noch stiller geworden.

„Nein, das wird er nicht", widersprach Sherlock mit hohler Stimme und wandte zum ersten Mal seit Irene die Wohnung betreten hatte, den Blick ab.

Irene blinzelte. Hatte sie ihn gerade richtig verstanden?

„Was?", fragte sie perplex. „Nein - natürlich wird er..."

Sherlock hieb mit einer Hand auf die Matratze.

„Er kommt nicht zurück!", rief er wütend aus, während seine Augen immer noch einen unsichtbaren Punkt auf dem Fußboden fixierten.

Irene musterte ihn abschätzend.

„Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein?"

„Er hat es mir selbst gesagt." Sherlock schluckte deutlich hörbar. „Ich verstehe nur nicht...", fing er mit gedämpfter Stimme an. „Er war so nett zu mir... obwohl er behauptet hat, er wäre kein netter Mensch. Seine Taten haben eine ganz andere Sprache gesprochen als seine Worte. Dabei war es für ihn überhaupt nicht notwendig so gut zu mir zu sein... für die meisten Kunden, die ich bis jetzt bedient habe, existiert so etwas wie _Freundlichkeit_ oder _Rücksichtnahme_ überhaupt nicht. Zumindest nicht mir gegenüber."

Diese Aussage gab Irene zu denken und machte sie betroffen. Sie hatte bislang nicht gewusst - es nicht einmal geahnt - dass Sherlock das gedankenlose (und manchmal auch herzlose) Verhalten mancher Kunden so sehr zu schaffen machte.

„Es hat ganz den Anschein, als ob du endlich gelernt hättest, im Umgang mit den Kunden deine vorlaute Zunge im Zaum zu halten." Diese Bemerkung hatte sich Irene dennoch nicht verkneifen können. Zu oft hatten sich Gäste über Sherlocks loses Mundwerk beschwert und zu oft hatten sie sich für seine stichelnden Bemerkungen – mit denen er ein rücksichtsloses Verhalten seiner Kunden geradezu herausgefordert hatte - direkt an ihm gerächt. Er hatte es allerdings immer klaglos hingenommen und sich seinerseits nie über seine Freier beschwert oder eine weitere Buchung der betreffenden Personen verweigert.

Sherlock schüttelte allerdings den Kopf und Irene hörte auf, zu frohlocken.

„Nein... ich kann dir versichern, ich habe mich ihm gegenüber benommen wie immer. Ich war ganz mein übliches, charmantes Selbst", ergänzte er mit einem schiefen und unfrohen Grinsen.

Irenes Augenbrauen schossen erstaunt in die Höhe.

„Und trotzdem ist er noch ein zweites Mal zurückgekommen? Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er der Mann ist, der sich eine solche Behandlung von dir bieten lässt. Du musst trotz allem irgendetwas richtig gemacht haben.", rief Irene aus und bemerkte dann den skeptischen Ausdruck auf Sherlocks Gesicht. „Du bist doch sonst nicht so schwer von Begriff", zahlte sie ihm mit leichtem Spott die zahlreichen Gelegenheiten heim, bei denen sie die Adressatin dieser Worte gewesen war. „Denk nach – er hätte dich sofort ficken können, gleich nachdem er dich ersteigert hatte. Gleich in der allerersten Nacht. Aber hat er das getan? Nein. Er hat sich dafür entschieden, noch eine zweite Nacht mit dir zu verbringen. Freiwillig. Ein Mann wie er tut das doch nicht, wenn er nicht völlig von dir hingerissen ist." Sie verschränkte in zufriedener Geste die Hände in ihrem Schoß. „Er ist bereits zurückgekommen. Er wird es auch noch ein weiteres Mal tun. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit." Doch ihre Worte hatten auf Sherlock nicht die gewünschte Wirkung. Anstatt wieder aufzuleben und hoffnungsfroh in die Zukunft zu blicken, reagierte er wütend.

„Nein! Ist es nicht! Es ist KEINE Frage der Zeit. Er ist gegangen. Und er wird nie wieder zurückkommen und ich...", seine Stimme brach, doch er fuhr trotzdem fort: „Und ich... ich werde mich daran gewöhnen müssen. Ich will deinen falschen Trost nicht. Ich brauche deine hohlen Phrasen nicht. Ich brauche..." Er schluckte krampfhaft. „Es ist nur so... In der einen Minute hat er mir so viel gegeben und in der nächsten... hat er alles wieder fortgenommen... und ich... ich vermisse..." Er unterbrach sich selbst und atmete tief ein. „Und zu allem Übel bin ich auch noch die ganze Zeit so verdammt _geil_. Seit er dieses Haus verlassen hat, lechze ich förmlich nach _seinen_ Berührungen. Nur daran zu denken, was er mit mir getan hat... der Gedanke allein genügt, um mich zu erregen. Es ist grauenhaft! Ich könnte die glatten Wände hochgehen. Es macht mich wahnsinnig und ich kann absolut nichts dagegen tun." Sherlock raufte sich entnervt die Haare.

Irene hatte ihm mit angehaltenem Atem gelauscht. Es geschah zwar oft, dass er meisterhafte Monologe vom Stapel ließ, doch es hatte Seltenheitswert, dass er in diesen Ansprachen auch tatsächlich etwas von sich preisgab. Und so aufgewühlt hatte sie ihn noch nie erlebt. Mitgefühl regte sich in ihrem Busen und dennoch gelang es ihr nicht, ihre spitze Zunge völlig zu beherrschen.

„Dir ist schon klar, dass die Menschheit etwas erfunden hat, das sich Masturbation nennt?"

„JA, ich weiß!" Sein Blick war eisig und gereizt gleichermaßen. „Das habe ich schon versucht. Zwei Mal."

Irene hob ihre linke Augenbraue.

„Zwei Mal", wiederholte sie gedehnt.

„Täglich!", fauchte Sherlock gereizt. „Ich kann es machen, so oft ich will. Es bringt nichts."

„Du meine Güte!", rief Irene gespielt theatralisch aus. „Was habe ich nur verbrochen, dass ich so gestraft werde? Ein geiler Stricher und keine Lösung in Sicht! Oh... doch... warte! Mir ist gerade eingefallen, dass ich ein Bordell betreibe und du einer meiner Angestellten bist! Schwing' deinen süßen Hintern runter in die Salons und verdien' ein bisschen Geld für mich!"

„Nein", sagte Sherlock lediglich und schlug seinen Morgenmantel über seine Beine, als ob ihn dies mit einer zusätzlichen Schutzschicht vor ihrem zu erwartenden Angriff versehen könnte.

„Herr im Himmel! Gib mir Geduld!", stieß Irene mit nach oben gewandten Augen hervor, bevor sich ihr Blick wieder in Sherlock bohrte. „Warum nicht? Warum willst du nicht arbeiten? Ich könnte mir denken, dass dich das von deinem Leiden kurieren dürfte."

„Ich habe dir bereits vorhin erklärt, dass ich krank bin", entgegnete Sherlock störrisch.

„Liebeskrank vielleicht", bemerkte Irene säuerlich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Liebe..." Sherlock schnaubte verächtlich. „Um zu lieben, braucht es ein Herz. Und wir beide wissen sehr gut, dass ich keines habe."

„Wir? Sprich für dich selbst, Schätzchen."

Wie erwartet, reagierte er auf diesen Kosenamen äußerst unwirsch.

„Hör sofort auf, mich so zu nennen!"

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde bei seinem Protest weicher.

„Du hast ein Herz. Ich weiß es. Aber weil es so klein ist, kannst du es leicht vor anderen verstecken und es braucht einen sehr geduldigen Mann, um es zu finden... und weil es so angeschlagen und wund ist, braucht es einen guten Doktor, der es wieder heilen kann."

„Einen guten Doktor?", fragte er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und geblähten Nasenflügeln. „Diese Anspielung wird dir wohl nie langweilig, was?"

Sie grinste lediglich.

„Nicht wirklich. Ich finde es ziemlich amüsant. Du nicht auch?" Sie bemerkte seinen finsteren Blick und die unheilvoll zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen und ruderte ein wenig zurück, indem sie das Thema wechselte.

„Und? Wie lange gedenkst du nun, den eingebildeten Kranken zu spielen?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen?", gab er mit genervter Stimme zurück, die von einem grimmigen Blick begleitet wurde.

„Aber du wirst zurück kommen?", hakte sie hartnäckig nach.

Er seufzte und nickte dann.

„Sicher. Früher oder später...", erklärte er in einem melancholisch-verdrossenen Tonfall.

Irene verdrehte die Augen.

„Zu gütig, Euer Hochwohlgeboren", erwiderte sie sarkastisch, dann unterbrach sie sich. Sie bedachte ihn mit einem scharfen, abschätzenden Blick und fragte dann mit plötzlichem Einfühlungsvermögen: „Ich nehme an, du wirst wieder auf das althergebrachte Repertoire zurückgreifen, sobald du die Arbeit wieder aufnimmst? Also... Hände und Mund?"

Er nickte knapp, wobei er es vermied, sie anzusehen und stattdessen einen Punkt neben ihrer Schulter fixierte.

„Es wäre mir lieber so."

„Gut." Sie machte Anstalten, sich zu erheben. „Aber vergiss nicht, mir zu sagen, falls du es dir doch noch anders überlegst und auch dein süßer Hintern zur Verfügung steht. Ich kenne da einige Männer, die gewillt wären, dafür ein hübsches Sümmchen springen zu lassen."

Mit einem Mal erfasste Sherlock eine merkwürdige Unruhe. Er nestelte an dem Saum seines Morgenmantels herum und mied so betont ihren Blick, dass Irene mitten in der Bewegung innehielt und sich wieder auf den Stuhl setzte.

Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass bei diesem Anblick eines beunruhigten Sherlocks sämtlichen Alarmglocken in ihr anfingen zu schrillen. Sie kannte die Vorzeichen. Gleich würde er sie um etwas bitten, worum er sie eigentlich nicht bitten wollte und sie würde ihre Zustimmung zu etwas erteilen, womit sie normalerweise nie einverstanden sein würde.

„Wo wir gerade _davon_ reden... Du musst mir einen Gefallen tun", rückte er mit der Sprache heraus und konnte ihr nun, da der erste Schritt gemacht war, auch wieder ins Gesicht sehen.

Irene gab sich spröde.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das auch _will_", erklärte sie brüsk.

„Wie auch immer..." Sherlock macht eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Du musst mein Blut untersuchen lassen. Ich werde dir morgen eine Blutprobe von mir geben und du..."

Doch weiter kam er nicht in seinen Anweisungen, denn Irene unterbrach ihn mit einem schrillen Schrei.

„Sherlock!", keifte sie verärgert. „WAS. HAST. DU. GETAN?"

Sherlock streifte sie mit einem betretenen Blick und wirkte dabei wie das personifizierte Schuldeingeständnis.

„Wie kommst du auf die Idee, dass ich irgendetwas getan haben könnte? Ich will einfach nur wissen, ob ich noch... gesund bin."

„Du hast wieder geschluckt!", rief Irene anklagend aus. „Ich hätte es mir denken können. Du gottverdammter Idiot! Safer Sex! Ist das zu kompliziert für dein geniales Spatzenhirn? Du weißt ganz genau, dass – wenn es ganz dumm läuft - ein Riss, eine Verletzung am Zahnfleisch, eine kleine offene Wunde in deinem Mund genügt, um dich anzustecken! Ich habe dir schon _hundertmal_ gesagt..."

„Du übertreibst immer gleich so maßlos", unterbrach Sherlock sie völlig unbeeindruckt und mit kaum verhohlener Langeweile. „Mit der aktuellen Gardinenpredigt waren es genau 57 Mal. Aber auf gar keinen Fall hundert Mal."

„Herr im Himmel! Gib mir Kraft!", fluchte Irene inbrünstig.

„Es besteht kein Grund, plötzlich religiös zu werden", murmelte Sherlock halblaut, doch Irene überging das.

„Siebenundfünfzig Mal und du hörst mir immer noch nicht zu! Warum - um alles in der Welt – stellst du so einen Blödsinn an?! WARUM?!"

Sherlocks Mund presste sich zu einem dünnen, verärgerten Strich zusammen.

„Ich langweile mich!", schrie er. „Und außerdem LIEBE ich den Geschmack von Sperma! Ich liebe das Gefühl von einem harten, dicken Schwanz tief in meiner Kehle... wie er mich fast erstickt und mich mit Sperma förmlich überschwemmt. Das ist es! Genau das will ich!" Er atmete angestrengt und biss sich in wütender Erregung auf die Lippen. „Und obwohl ich dabei ach-so unterwürfig auf den Knien herum rutsche, bin ich doch derjenige, der die ganze Macht hat!" Etwas wie wilder Triumph glitzerte in seinen Augen. „Ich bin derjenige, der sie zum Abspritzen bringt! Und ich liebe es, dieses Sperma zu schlucken und darin unterzugehen!" Er schnappte nach Luft, als ob er wirklich in Gefahr stünde, unterzutauchen und zu ertrinken und schlug dann, nach einem letzten, wilden Blick zu Irene seine Augen nieder. „Darin unterzugehen... zu ertrinken... und mich selbst dabei zu verlieren... mich selbst zu vergessen..." Seine letzten Worte waren zu einem kaum hörbaren Flüstern herabgesunken.

Irene fuhr sich mit der Hand in einer müden, resignierten Geste über die Augen.

„Ich habe immer befürchtet, du würdest deine Kokain-Sucht gegen eine andere Abhängigkeit eintauschen", sagte sie leise. „Ich habe mich immer gefragt, was wohl deine Ersatzdroge sein würde – womit du ein weiteres Mal versuchen würdest, dich zu zerstören. Jetzt weiß ich es."

Schweigen senkte sich über den Raum.

„So ist es nicht", murmelte Sherlock.

„Wie dem auch sei...", sagte Irene mit einem schwachen Seufzen und stand auf. „ich kann nur vermuten, was diesen plötzlichen Sinneswandel bei dir ausgelöst hat, aber immerhin machst du dir endlich Gedanken um deine Gesundheit. Soll mir Recht sein. Mehr wollte ich nie. Du kannst mir morgen deine Blutprobe geben und ich werde sehen, was ich für dich tun kann."

„Danke", wisperte Sherlock leise. „Weißt du... es war nicht immer so. Ich stand zwar schon immer in dem Ruf, dass ich... bedenkenlos alles schlucken würde, aber tatsächlich habe ich damit erst angefangen, als ich... auf der Straße gelebt habe."

Irene schüttelte bewegt und irritiert zugleich den Kopf.

„Sherlock, du musst mir das nicht erzählen. Es..."

„Ich weiß", unterbrach Sherlock eigentümlich drängend. „Aber ich will nicht, dass du mich für einen... _Dummkopf_ hältst. Mir ist vor... _vor_ dieser Zeit... tatsächlich nur zwei Mal Sperma in den Mund gespritzt worden..." Er holte kurz Luft. „Das erste Mal war es Neugierde, aber wir waren beide noch... so jung. Das Risiko war praktisch nicht existent. Das zweite Mal..." Er lachte bitter. „Das war auf der Universität. Der Kerl war so aufgeregt, dass ihm ein anderer Junge einen bläst, dass er schon nach 30 Sekunden abgespritzt hat. Damit hatte ich einfach nicht gerechnet. Er hat mich damit völlig überrascht. Hinterher... hat er dann überall herum erzählt, ich würde..." Er seufzte leise. „Ist ja auch egal. Ich hatte dann auf jeden Fall meinen Ruf weg. Einen Ruf, dem ich erst Jahre später gerecht werden sollte", schloss er mit einem gewissen Fatalismus.

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum ich es schon so lange mit dir aushalte", bemerkte Irene. Es hatte leichthin klingen sollen, um die düstere Stimmung, die sich über den Raum gelegt hatte und die Irene viel näher ging, als sie es ertragen konnte, zu lockern. Doch tatsächlich schwangen in ihrer Stimme sehr viel Mitgefühl und Zärtlichkeit.

Erst jetzt hob er seinen Blick wieder und sah sie an.

„Weißt du, manchmal frage ich mich das selbst", gab er mit einem schiefen Lächeln zurück, welches von Irene erwidert wurde.

„Du unterschätzt deine Anziehungskraft eben gewaltig. Du bist die personifizierte Verführung – purer Sex auf zwei Beinen. Sogar ich bin einige Male schwer in Versuchung geraten. Und wir wissen beide, dass ich generell Frauen bevorzuge. Aber bei dir? Ich glaube wirklich, bei dir würde ich eine Ausnahme machen."

„Oh, bitte!" Er zog eine angewiderte Grimasse. „Das haben wir doch schon zur Genüge durchgekaut. So etwas wie Freundinnen sind wirklich nicht mein Fachgebiet."

„Armes Schätzchen", gurrte Irene mit kokettem Augenaufschlag. „Du verstehst mich völlig falsch. Ich will ja gar nicht deine _Freundin_ sein", erläuterte sie und zwinkerte anzüglich.

Sherlocks Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich.

„Ich hätte mich vielleicht klarer ausdrücken sollen. _Vaginas_ sind nicht mein Fachgebiet."

Irenes Lächeln verbreiterte sich zu einem frechen Grinsen.

„Ich habe einen Umschnall-Dildo in meinem Schlafzimmer und ich weiß, wie man ihn benutzt. Na? Immer noch kein Interesse? Ich denke, ich wäre durchaus in der Lage, gewisse Bedürfnisse deinerseits damit zu befriedigen."

Das Stirnrunzeln wandelte sich zu einem angeekelten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Nun bist du einfach nur noch vulgär und dumm. Geh weg. Du weißt, wo die Tür ist."

Irene stieß ein kehliges Lachen aus.

„Ich versuche nur, dich aufzuheitern", rief sie fröhlich aus, doch dann bemerkte sie tief in seinen Augen eine unterschwellige, ständige Traurigkeit und ihr Lachen verstummte. „Er wird zurückkommen", sagte sie mit plötzlichem Ernst. „Glaub mir. Ich weiß, wovon ich rede."

„Dir glauben?", sagte Sherlock wehmütig. „Ich wünschte, das könnte ich."

**OooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Nur einige Meilen und gleichzeitig eine ganze Welt entfernt, saß John Watson in seinem Arbeitszimmer an seinem Schreibtisch und vertiefte sich in die wöchentlichen Berichte seiner diversen geschäftlichen Aktivitäten.

Das Arbeitszimmer in seinem Haus war nüchtern eingerichtet, kam aber doch nicht ganz ohne die Insignien von Macht aus. So beherrschte ein Bücherregal, welches sich über zwei Wände erstreckte, die Szenerie. Bei dem Material, das dafür (wie auch für seinen Schreibtisch) verwendet worden war, handelte es sich um ein teures und seltenes Tropenholz. John hatte sich den Namen nicht gemerkt. Er war nicht ungebildet, aber er belastete sein Gehirn ungern mit Details, die für seine Geschäfte nicht von Belang waren. Das Holz hatte er auch nicht nur deshalb gewählt, weil es teuer gewesen war, sondern auch, weil ihm die dunkle, bernsteinartige Farbe und die Maserung gefallen hatten. Er war auch nach wie vor der Ansicht, dass es seinem Arbeitszimmer das gewisse Etwas verlieh... eine Ausstrahlung von Stärke, die er neuen Geschäftspartnern alleine (aufgrund seiner geringen Körpergröße) nicht immer auf Anhieb vermitteln konnte.

Ihm schräg gegenüber saß Mike Stamford in einem der cremefarbenen Ledersessel, die zu einer kleinen Sitzgruppe gehörten, wo John gerne Gespräche _auf Augenhöhe_ führte. Wenn er hingegen jemanden beeindrucken und einschüchtern wollte... dann blieb er selbst hinter seinem Schreibtisch sitzen und sein Gesprächspartner durfte wie ein Bittsteller vor ihm stehenbleiben - denn weitere Sitzgelegenheiten waren ganz bewusst nicht vorhanden.

Mike blätterte müßig in einigen Papieren und leckte immer wieder über seinen Zeigefinger, um leichter umblättern zu können.

„Das Geschäft mit den Baskervilles ist ziemlich gut gelaufen", stellte er nach einer Weile fest, ohne von seinen Papieren aufzusehen.

„Allerdings", bemerkte John geistesabwesend. Er starrte blicklos auf seine Unterlagen und stellte fest, dass er nicht mehr wusste, was er die letzten fünf Minuten gelesen hatte. Mit einem leisen Stöhnen warf er einen Blick auf die restlichen zwei Mappen, die noch seiner Durchsicht harrten. Dann schlug er die Mappe, die er vor sich liegen hatte, zu und rieb sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger über die Nasenwurzel.

„Hätte nicht gedacht, dass dieser Deal so reibungslos über die Bühne gehen würde. Nicht nach diesem holprigen Start", sagte Mike mit einem kleinen, fast ungläubigen und dennoch zufriedenen Lachen. „Warst du eigentlich nochmal bei dem Jungen von dieser Adler? Wie hieß er noch gleich? Irgend so ein überkandidelter Name... Hemlock... Shamrock... Shylock?" Er blätterte erneut mit einem feuchten Zeigefinger um und sah John fragend an.

„Sherlock", erwiderte John knapp. „Ja, ich war noch ein zweites Mal dort."

John wusste aus Erfahrung, dass Mike – sollte er gar keine Antwort bekommen – so lange penetrant nachbohren würde, bis er die gewünschten Informationen preisgeben würde. Aber das war wohl der Preis, den man zu bezahlen hatte, wenn man einen alten Freund zum engsten Vertrauten und Ratgeber ernannt hatte. Wenigstens würde Mike ihm nie ein Messer in den Rücken rammen. Weder tatsächlich, noch im übertragenen Sinne – und das wiederum war ein unschätzbarer Vorteil, der alle anderen Nachteile bei weitem überwog. Dennoch gab es gewisse Dinge, die Mike nun wirklich nichts angingen. Dazu gehörten momentan die verwirrenden Wünsche, die seine beiden Besuche bei Sherlock in ihm ausgelöst hatten und die er am liebsten wieder vergessen – oder doch wenigstens verdrängen – wollte. Je eher, desto besser.

„Und?", fragte Mike arglos. „War er gut?"

John fasste ihn scharf ins Auge.

„Warum willst du das wissen?"

Mike ließ die Papiere, die er in seinen Händen hielt, in seinen Schoß sinken.

„Was hat dich denn gebissen?", fragte er verblüfft. „Darf ich einen alten Freund nicht mal mehr fragen, ob er ein bisschen Spaß hatte? Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich! Du bist in letzter Zeit wieder so... _unleidlich_. Nachdem du das erste Mal bei ihm gewesen bist, hatte sich deine Laune erheblich verbessert. Du hast sogar gepfiffen, John! Gepfiffen! Das letzte Mal als ich dich pfeifen gehört habe..."

„Ja, ich hab's kapiert!", unterbrach ihn John rüde. „Du bist nur um mich und mein Wohlergehen besorgt." Ein hartes Glitzern war in seine Augen getreten und Mike runzelte die Stirn. „Ich war da, ich habe ihn gefickt, ich bin wieder gegangen. Es war nett. Das ist alles. Das ist die ganze Geschichte. Bist du jetzt zufrieden?"

„Nett?", rief Mike aus. „_Nett_ ist immer noch die kleine Schwester von _Scheiße_. War es wirklich so katastrophal?"

John schob sein Kinn vor und biss sich auf die Lippen.

„Was willst du hören?!" Er schäumte vor unterdrücktem Zorn. „Dass er der beste Schwanzlutscher war, der mir je untergekommen ist? Dass er ein ganz außergewöhnlicher Fick war? Wir sind hier um zu arbeiten! Und nicht um meine neuesten sexuellen Eskapaden zu diskutieren!"

Mike sah seinen Freund mit großen Augen und hochgezogenen Brauen an.

„Meine Güte, Johnny... das ist doch kein Grund um mir gleich den Kopf abzubeißen. Ich hab's begriffen. Ein Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl hätte genügt. Hättest nicht gleich mit dem ganzen Zaun um dich werfen müssen", versuchte er seinen Freund zu beruhigen. „Alles klar – dann also zurück an die Arbeit." Er leckte sich über seinen Zeigefinger und blätterte die Papiere in seinem Schoß um, während er in Gedanken an jenem Tag vor über zehn Jahren verweilte, an dem Johnny zum letzten Mal gepfiffen hatte.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

_Es war noch früh am Abend als Mike Stamford und John Watson die Londoner U-Bahn-Station verließen und auf die Straße traten. Die Temperaturen nach diesem schönen Sommertag waren immer noch mild genug, dass die beiden jungen Männer ihre Jacken ausgezogen hatten und lässig über einer Schulter trugen._

„_War es unbedingt notwendig, den Tisch zu zertrümmern?", griff Mike die Diskussion wieder auf, die sie für die Dauer ihrer U-Bahn-Fahrt unterbrochen hatten._

„_Ja", erwiderte John sorglos und reichlich dickköpfig. „Du hast doch gesehen, wie flott sie dann mit der Kohle rübergekommen sind. Konnten gar nicht schnell genug für ihren Schutz blechen. Ich denke, der Boss wird mehr als zufrieden sein."_

_Mike runzelte die Stirn._

„_Aber der ganze Krach. Das Aufsehen... irgendwann wird einer der Passanten doch mal aufmerksam. Irgendwann..."_

„_Und was schlägst du dann vor?", fuhr John gereizt dazwischen. „Soll ich sie mit Wattebällchen bewerfen, bis sie zahlen?"_

_Ein verdrossenes Seufzen war zu hören._

„_Nein, das nun auch wieder nicht. Ich dachte nur... mach irgendwas__anderes kaputt. Irgendwas... was weniger Krach macht."_

_John saugte nachdenklich an der Innenseite seiner Wangen. Sein Zorn verrauchte meist ebenso schnell wie er aufflammte und seinem alten Freund Mike konnte er so oder so nie lange böse sein._

„_Vielleicht..." fing er zögernd an. „Die meisten dieser Läden haben doch so eine Espresso-Maschine... groß und voller Chrom... die sind doch scheiß-teuer, oder?"_

_Ein anerkennender Blick streifte John._

„_Das ist eine fabelhafte Idee, Johnny. An solchen Maschinen gibt es immer eine Schwachstelle... ein kleines Teil, ohne das der ganze Kram nicht funktioniert. Einfach zu demolieren... kleiner Aufwand – großer Schaden."_

_John nickte zufrieden._

„_Kein Getöse, kein Aufsehen... perfekt. Angelo hat doch auch so ein Teil. Wenn wir heute Abend bei ihm essen, soll er uns das Ding mal kurz erklären."_

_Auch Mike wirkte zufrieden._

„_Wunderbar. So machen wir das." _

„_Glaubst du, der Boss wird von unserer Idee angenehm überrascht sein?", fragte John aufgekratzt._

_Mike verdrehte die Augen._

„_Nicht schon wieder, Johnny..."_

_John knuffte Mike spielerisch in die Seite._

„_Ich habe diese Schutzgeldeintreiberei so langsam satt. Ich will endlich die besseren Jobs. lch will aufsteigen! Und das werde ich auch! Irgendwann werde ich der Boss von dem ganzen Laden sein und du wirst mein treuer Ratgeber", erklärte John großspurig, aber mit Überzeugung._

„_Jaja...", sagte Mike gelangweilt. Er hatte diesen Vortrag schon zu oft gehört. „Und die Schweine lernen fliegen."_

„_Lach du nur!", erwiderte John. „Du wirst schon sehen!"_

_Mittlerweile waren sie vor dem Mietshaus angekommen, in dem John wohnte. Es war nicht die feinste Wohngegend, aber immerhin interessierte sich hier niemand dafür, dass er diese Wohnung mit einem Mann teilte. In diesem Viertel kümmerte sich jeder um seinen eigenen Kram und in die Lebensgewohnheiten eines Angehörigen der Mafia mischte sich sowieso niemand freiwillig ein. Auch wenn er nur ein kleines Rädchen im Getriebe der ehrenwerten Gesellschaft war, so hatte es doch wirklich seine Vorteile, nicht mehr Medizin-Student zu sein._

„_Okay", sagte John und zückte seinen Schlüssel. „Wartest du hier oder willst du noch kurz mit hoch?"_

„_Wenn ich bei euch noch kurz auf die Toilette könnte?", trug Mike seine Bitte vor._

„_Klar", antwortete John. „Ich sammle in der Zeit Victor ein und du kannst noch kurz deine Susan anrufen, damit sie sich schon mal bereithalten kann." Er sah auf seine teure Armbanduhr, die neben der abgetragenen Manschette seines Hemdes reichlich deplatziert wirkte, aber John hatte nun mal ein Faible für solche schmückenden Statussymbole. „Du hast den Tisch für uns vier Hübsche auf sieben Uhr reserviert?" Er wartete kurz Mikes bestätigendes Nicken ab. „Okay. Dein Auto parkt gleich um die Ecke... bis wir bei dir Zuhause sind und deine Frau eingeladen haben... die Fahrt zu Angelo..."_

„_Hey", rief Mike gutgelaunt aus. „Du kannst sofort aufhören mit der Zeit rumzujonglieren. Es reicht nicht für einen Quickie mit deinem Herzallerliebsten. Und selbst wenn – du wirst es nicht mit ihm treiben, so lange ich auf eurem Klo hocke."_

_John grinste._

„_Wusste gar nicht, dass du so prüde sein kannst", neckte er seinen Freund._

_Auch Mike grinste._

„_Ach, du weißt doch, im Grunde meines Herzens bin ich ein Spießer."_

_John schloss die Haustür auf und gemeinsam betraten sie das kühle, muffig riechende Treppenhaus._

„_Warum riecht es in diesen Mietshäusern eigentlich immer nach nassem Kohl?", stellte Mike eine rein rhetorische Frage auf die er sich keine Antwort erwartete, weshalb er auch sofort das Thema wechselte._

„_Sag mal – mit dir und Victor... das läuft gut, hm?"_

„_Kann man so sagen", antwortete John mit einem seltenen, zärtlichen Lächeln, während sie gemeinsam die Treppe emporstiegen._

„_Wie lange seid ihr eigentlich schon zusammen?", wollte Mike mit einem belustigten Schmunzeln wissen._

_John versetzte seinem Freund einen kleinen Schlag auf die Schulter._

„_Das weißt du ganz genau! Du warst doch dabei, als ich ihn auf dem Campus angebaggert habe." Dann nahm sein Gesicht einen träumerischen Ausdruck an. „Drei Jahre...", sagte er leise._

_Mike schüttelte mit einem ungläubigen Lächeln den Kopf._

„_Victor Trevor und du... Hätte nie gedacht, dass du zu denen gehörst, die einen auf endlos machen."_

„_Ich auch nicht", gab John mit sehr leiser Stimme zu. „Ich auch nicht. Aber..." Er blieb auf einem Treppenabsatz stehen und hielt Mike mit einer Hand an der Schulter fest. „Weißt du, dass ich letztes Jahr verdammt neidisch auf dich war? Bei deiner Hochzeit mit Susan?" Mike schüttelte verblüfft den Kopf und bemerkte zu seiner Verwunderung, dass John ein wenig rot wurde. „Victor... ich glaube... er ist der Richtige... und wir können nicht..." John schluckte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich fasse es nicht, dass ich dir das alles erzähle... aber ich habe bei diesem Juwelier in der Green Street einen Ring gesehen und auch wenn ich Victor nicht heiraten kann..."_

„_Meine Güte, Johnny...", flüsterte Mike und wirkte freudig überrascht. Dann klopfte er John jovial auf die Schulter und lachte. „Du bist ein verdammter Glückspilz, Johnny. Victor ist echt ein Hauptgewinn. Und wenn er erst mal mit dem Studium fertig ist und als Architekt berühmt wird und die dicke Kohle macht... wie lange braucht er eigentlich noch?"_

„_Noch zwei Jahre", seufzte John und bemühte sich, seinen Gefühlen wieder Herr zu werden. „Ich bin verdammt stolz auf ihn. Er büffelt wie ein Wilder, wenn ich nicht da bin."_

„_Anders als du, als du noch Student warst", neckte Mike und John grinste._

_Während sie die restlichen Treppen emporstiegen, pfiff John vergnügt vor sich hin._

_Es war die Melodie von „Auf in den Kampf Torero" aus der Oper „Carmen"._

_John pfiff gerne und gut und er liebte klassische Musik. Doch in den Kreisen, in denen er sich mittlerweile nahezu ausschließlich bewegte, haftete seiner Vorliebe für dieses Musikgenre etwas Weibisches, Schwächliches an, das seinem derzeitigen Image als harter Schutzgeldeintreiber nicht zuträglich war. Er begrenzte sein Repertoire daher auf allseits bekannte und populäre Arien und Musikstücke, die über jeden Verdacht erhaben waren._

_Gut gelaunt schloss er – immer noch pfeifend – die Tür zu seiner Wohnung auf und erstarrte. Die Melodie erstarb auf seinen Lippen, während er das Chaos in seinem Wohnzimmer in sich aufnahm._

_Erst Mikes gemurmeltes „Oh mein Gott" löste seine Starre und er rannte ins Schlafzimmer._

„_VICTOR?! Victor – wo bist du?!", schrie er in höchstem Entsetzen und riss die Tür auf. Doch im Schlafzimmer war niemand. Aber auch hier bot sich ihm das gleiche Bild wie in dem anderen Raum - aufgerissene Schubladen, offene Schranktüren... Kleidungsstücke und Bücher überall._

„_John!"_

_Plötzlich war Mike neben ihm und drückte ihm einen Umschlag in die Hand. Sein Name stand darauf. Es war Victors Handschrift. Wie in Trance entnahm er dem Umschlag ein einzelnes Blatt._

„_Lag auf dem Küchentisch", sagte Mike rau. „Wenn das diese Scheiß Gang war, deren Lokal wir letzte Woche demoliert haben, dann schwöre ich dir..."_

„_Er ist weg", unterbrach ihn John mit einer Stimme, die von weit her zu kommen schien._

„_Was?", gab Mike verständnislos zurück._

„_Er ist weg. Victor ist weg."_

„_Wie, weg? Er wurde doch entführt, oder nicht?"_

„_Nein", sagte John. „Er wurde nicht entführt. Er hat mich einfach nur verlassen." Mit einer kraftlosen Geste drückte er Mike das eine Blatt Papier in die Hand und ging an ihm vorbei._

_Mike hörte, wie sich John auf das Sofa fallen ließ und fing an, in heilloser Verwirrung Victors Handschrift zu entziffern._

„John,

ich kann nicht mehr so weiterleben. Ich war nie damit einverstanden, dass du dich der Mafia anschließt und doch hast du nicht auf mich gehört. Du hast überhaupt nie auf mich gehört. Ich wollte, dass du damit aufhörst, dass du wieder anfängst, zu studieren, weil ich einfach wusste, dass dir dieser Umgang nicht gut tun würde. Meine Befürchtungen haben sich bewahrheitet – du hast dich verändert. Ich habe versucht, es dir klarzumachen, aber du hast mir wieder nicht zugehört. Du bist nicht mehr der witzige Medizinstudent, in den ich mich verliebt habe. Du bist zu einem bloßen Handlanger verkommen. Zu einem Kriminellen, der ständig mit einem Bein im Gefängnis steht. So will ich nicht weiterleben. Daher gehe ich. Was mir gehört, habe ich mitgenommen. Die unpassend teuren Geschenke, die du mir während unseres Zusammenseins gemacht hast, habe ich hier gelassen. Sie liegen auf deinem Nachttisch.

Leb Wohl,

Victor

PS: tu mir einen Gefallen... falls du wirklich etwas für mich empfindest – was ich mittlerweile bezweifle – dann such nicht nach mir."

_Mikes Blick glitt von dem letzten Schnörkel der Unterschrift zu den Nachttischen, die das große Doppelbett flankierten. Tatsächlich, da lag alles. Teure Armbanduhren, zwei Goldketten, Armketten, ein silbernes Feuerzeug, Zigarettenetuis mit Gravur, Krawattennadeln mit und ohne Edelsteinen, Manschettenknöpfe in Gold und Silber._

_Langsam drehte sich Mike um und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo John zusammengekauert auf dem Sofa saß. Seine Stirn lag auf seinen Knien, seine Arme und Hände lagen in einer schützenden Geste über seinem Kopf._

„_Ich könnte ein paar der Jungs zusammentrommeln", schlug Mike leise und auch ein wenig unsicher vor. „Sie könnten ihn suchen. Er kann noch nicht allzu weit gekommen sein... ich denke, sie könnten ihn zurückholen. Du solltest..."_

„_Nein", unterbrach ihn John mit gedämpfter Stimme und sah erst dann auf. Seine Augen wirkten zwar gerötet, doch seine Wangen waren trocken._

„_Nein?", hakte Mike sicherheitshalber nach. „Wirklich nicht? Du willst ihn einfach so davonkommen lassen?"_

_John nickte stumm._

„_Heute morgen... noch heute morgen... wir haben es noch heute morgen wie die Karnickel getrieben und er hat mir gesagt..." seine Stimme brach, dennoch fuhr er fort, „...wie sehr er mich liebt. Und da muss er doch schon gewusst haben... Wahrscheinlich hatte er da den Brief schon fix und fertig in der Schublade." Er drückte mit Zeigefinger und Daumen gegen seine Nasenwurzel. „Nein. Er will fort von mir und ich... ich gebe zu, ihm eine Abreibung zu verpassen, klingt verdammt gut, aber... Nein."_

_Etwas unbeholfen trat Mike von einem Bein aufs andere._

„_Du hast nie was gesagt, dass es Streit zwischen euch gegeben hat, wegen dem, was du tust... was wir tun."_

_Ein verzweifeltes Lachen entrang sich Johns Kehle._

„_Hatten wir auch nie. Wir hatten deswegen nie Streit – er hat ein paar Mal was gesagt, dass es ihm lieber wäre, wenn ich nicht... aber das war's auch schon. Fuck! Es kann doch nicht sein, dass er so große Angst vor mir hatte, dass er sich nicht getraut hat, irgendetwas zu sagen?" Er sah Mike an und die Selbstzweifel standen ihm so deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, dass Mike nicht wusste, was er darauf antworten sollte._

„_John, ich..."_

„_Scheiße, Mike!", rief John verzweifelt aus. „Ich hätte ihm nie auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt! Ganz gleich, was er mir auch gesagt hätte!"_

_Zu seiner Schande musste sich Mike eingestehen, dass er sich da gar nicht so sicher war, was die Reaktionen seines Freundes anging. Er wusste, wie zielstrebig und skrupellos John während ihrer Aufträge vorging und er hatte sich aus einigen Andeutungen zusammengereimt, dass John auch im Bett eine etwas härtere Gangart bevorzugte. Es war durchaus möglich, dass sich Victor am Ende tatsächlich vor seinem Lebensgefährten gefürchtet hatte. Ob grundlos oder nicht, diese Frage konnte und wollte Mike nicht beantworten. Zumindest waren Furcht (ob eingebildet oder real) und Abneigung groß genug gewesen, um Victor von der Notwendigkeit einer heimlichen Flucht zu überzeugen._

_Mike legte den Brief auf den Couchtisch und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare._

„_Komm mit zu mir nach Hause. Ich rufe Susan an, dass sie ein paar Spaghetti für uns kochen soll", schlug er etwas unbeholfen vor. „Wir essen was, wir trinken ein paar Bier und dann schläfst du bei uns auf dem Sofa. Und morgen sieht die Welt schon wieder anders aus."_

_John lächelte schief._

„_Danke, Mike." Er atmete tief durch. „Aber ich bleibe lieber hier."_

„_Wirklich?", hakte Mike nach. „Ich halte das für keine gute Idee. Komm doch mit. Susan freut sich schon seit Tagen darauf, dich heute Abend mal wieder zu sehen."_

„_Es geht schon. Ich komm schon klar. Deine Susan ist eine Heilige... gib ihr einen Kuss von mir, ja?", sagte John und strich sich mit müder Geste über sein Gesicht._

_Mike zögerte._

„_Also gut... wenn du dir wirklich sicher bist..." Er ging zur Tür. „Ruf mich an, wenn irgendwas ist. Egal was. Hast du das verstanden?"_

„_Ja, Tante Mike", neckte John halbherzig. „Ich werde ein braver Junge sein. Ich ruf dich morgen an, okay?"_

„_Okay", Mike nickte. „Bis morgen." Dann ging er und John war allein._

_**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**_

_Drei Stunden später klingelte es an Mikes Tür. Als er öffnete, stand John mit dem zerknirschten Gesichtsausdruck eines Cockerspaniels vor ihm._

„_Okay", sagte Mike knapp. „Was ist los?"_

„_Ich war kein braver Junge", gab John zerknirscht zu. „kann ich heute Nacht bei euch schlafen?"_

„_Natürlich", meinte Mike sofort und trat beiseite, um ihn einzulassen. „Aber... warum jetzt doch? Was hast du angestellt?"_

„_Ich habe kein Bett mehr", erwiderte John mit einem etwas verschämten Seitenblick. „Und auch keine Wohnung mehr... wenn ich es mir recht überlege."_

„_Was hast du getan?!", rief Mike aus, obwohl er sich einige Szenarien sehr bildhaft ausmalen konnte. Brandstiftung war dabei das Schlimmste, was ihm in den Sinn kam._

„_Du weißt doch noch... den Baseballschläger den wir für den Job vor ein paar Wochen gebraucht haben... also, den hatte ich ja noch... und damit... es wäre möglich, dass ich damit meine Wohnung zerlegt habe", schilderte John ausweichend._

_Mike schüttelte den Kopf. Das war immerhin nicht ganz so schlimm, wie er im ersten Moment befürchtet hatte._

„_Okay - du kannst heute Nacht hier bleiben. Aber zwei Dinge muss ich dir noch sagen – wenn du in dieser Wohnung auch nur einen einzigen Kratzer machst, wird Susan dich umbringen. Und wenn du wirklich Karriere machen willst, wie du immer wieder betonst, dann musst du lernen dein verteufeltes Temperament zu kontrollieren. Ist das klar?"_

„_Ja, Tante Mike", erwiderte John folgsam und ohne jeden Sarkasmus._

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Fortsetzung folgt...**

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

* * *

Sorry. Ich habe meine eigenen Versprechungen – bezüglich eines wöchentlichen Updates - nicht eingehalten. Gut, ich hätte sie einhalten können, wenn ich in der Mitte des Kapitels (also nach dem Sherlock-Teil) Schluss gemacht hätte. Das wollte ich aber nicht. Und dann wurde das Kapitel länger und länger, bis es schließlich 23 Seiten wurden.

Ich hoffe, das entschädigt euch für die lange Wartezeit.


End file.
